Fairytales Don't Always Have a Happy Ending
by insaneantics21
Summary: A Hermione/Ginny love story beginning at the same time as Half-Blood Prince and continuing through post-war. Rated M for a reason to be found in later chapters *wink*. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note & Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or elements taken from the Harry Potter books or movies. J.K. Rowling does. That's why she is lounging somewhere with more money than God and I am in college totally broke.**

This is my very first ever fan-fiction that I have written to be published. I've tried to stick to the original timeline from the books but obviously the relationships and a few events had to change because of the pairing. I would have stuck more with the actual story but I am really lazy and I just didn't want to have to read the books and write at the same time. I get confused rather easily, you see. I really did try to (correctly) use as many canon elements as I could though (spells, dates, potions, etc.). I don't know how many hours I spent on the Harry Potter Lexicon and the Harry Potter Wiki trying to make sure I used everything correctly. I hope you find everything satisfactory =)

This will be an easier read if you have read the books since this is not from Harry's point of view but knowledge of what happens in the books is vital to a few points in the story. Again, this goes along with the fact that I am lazy and also I didn't see a point in re-writing all of what has already been written. Sorry if this creates a problem for you.

**NOTE: THIS WILL BE LONG. **This first part is almost 50,000 words so if you don't like long stories and you don't like the way the first few chapters are written then I suggest stopping because there are plenty more to come. I'll explain what I mean by "first part" when it's all finished.

I hope you enjoy the story and I appreciate any feedback. I am by no means a professional writer and I am sure my grammar could use some work and I know I have serious problems sticking with one point of view but despite all of that I am pretty happy with how it turned out. If you have something negative to say then please be constructive with it, don't just say "omg this sucks". Tell me what parts you like and don't like and I'll try to do better with anything else I write. I will respond to every single **constructive** review. If you are just flaming then I'll ignore you.

And as a final note, this is **rated** **M** for a reason. I will warn you at the beginning of a chapter if it is femmeslashy because I'm a nice person like that. Honestly, a lot of that has nothing to do with the story line but I kind of like writing those scenes which is 95% of why they're in here. So, without further delay, I present to you: _Fairytales Don't Always Have a Happy Ending_.

**-Chapter 1: Summer Memories-**

It was two weeks before the start of Ginny Weasley's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The nervous redhead was standing in the doorway of her small bedroom in her house, the Burrow, located just south of the village Ottery St. Catchpole. She was taking one last look over her room while she awaited the arrival of her best friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione was going to stay with Ginny in her room at the Burrow until school started. Ginny didn't want her to have to stay in a cluttered, dirty room for the summer so she had been cleaning like a fiend.

There were fresh sheets on the small wrought iron bed that was in the far left corner of the room and the same on the spare bed that was underneath it to be pulled out at night. Ginny had dug two Weasley quilts out of the back of her closet and neatly folded one at the foot of each bed. The old scrubbed wood desk that was close by the bed was neatly organized with parchment, quills and books; the bedside table had a polished lamp on it filled with oil. Ginny had polished and oiled the silver clock her parents had given her only a few days before for her birthday even though the clock itself protested because it tickled when she oiled the inside of it. She checked once more the drawers in the chest on the right wall to make sure there was nothing in the bottom two so that Hermione would have a place to put her things. The windows were sparkling clean, the shelf on the wall above her bed containing random treasures had been dusted as had its contents, there wasn't a cobweb in sight, and the floor was swept and washed. Ginny found herself to be exceptionally apprehensive about Hermione coming.

Ginny didn't know why but she had become increasingly attracted to the brunette in the last year. Maybe it was because her hormones were going crazy, maybe it was because Hermione had blossomed into an incredibly gorgeous young woman or maybe it was because Ginny felt like she could tell Hermione anything…well, _almost_ anything. The young witch definitely could not tell Hermione she had a crush on her. All she did know was it had started sometime the summer before at Number 12 Grimmauld Place when the Weasleys had moved in to help with the Order of the Phoenix.

_It was an uncharacteristically cold night for summer and the window of the bedroom on the first floor that was shared by Ginny and Hermione had been stuck open. The thin blankets on each separate bed weren't enough to keep them warm so Ginny suggested that she and Hermione combine the blankets and Hermione sleep with her, just for that night. The bed they shared was small enough to where there was almost no way the two could sleep without touching but neither cared. They were close, best friends, it was no big deal. They slept spooned together, Ginny with her stomach against Hermione's back. _

_Ginny woke in the middle of the night, a little disoriented as to why Hermione was next to her. A gust of cold air came through the window and Ginny suddenly remembered why as she pulled the blankets up around her. Carefully, Ginny moved a little closer to Hermione and slipped her arm around Hermione's waist. The brunette pushed herself against Ginny's body and sighed. Hermione's normally bushy chestnut brown hair was pulled up in a bun. It smelled of sweet peaches and summer air. Ginny's hot breath ricocheted off the back of Hermione's neck back to her lips. The thought crossed Ginny's mind of what it might feel like to press her lips against the bare skin before her. Ginny's heart was racing. There was a stir in her body where there shouldn't be, not sleeping next to her best friend. Oh but the scent…the scent of Hermione. The feel of the older witch's body pressed up against her own, the sound of her breathing…Ginny stretched her head forward and pressed her lips against Hermione's neck. _

"_Mmmm Ginny…" Hermione moaned and put her own arm over Ginny's. She intertwined their fingers and her warm body relaxed against the younger witch. Ginny had never heard her name spoken in that context and it made her heart race even faster. She felt Hermione start breathing faster as Ginny continued peppering kisses on the soft skin. Just as she felt Hermione start turning her head back to face her there was a noise on the landing, footsteps crossing in front of the door going down the stairs. Ginny turned her head towards the door and watched until the noise went away. When she turned back Hermione had turned away but hadn't let go of Ginny's hand._

_The redhead again pressed her lips against Hermione's sweet skin and whispered into the older witch's ear, "Goodnight Hermione."_

_Hermione moaned something into the pillow that Ginny strained to hear but couldn't. Almost as fast as she had woken up she fell back asleep. The next morning Hermione acted as if nothing had happened. Ginny didn't press the issue, for all she knew she could have been dreaming. The rest of the summer nights were sweltering hot. Ginny wished for another cold night but it never came. _

Ginny was broken out of her daze by commotion downstairs. Her mother was shrieking with delight.

"Oh Hermione! How wonderful for you to be here darling! Ron! Ron! Come, come, and take Hermione's things up to Ginny's room. "

Ginny ran down the stairs, anxious and excited to see Hermione. When she saw the witch she leaped into her arms and squeezed her tight. A face full of bushy brown hair took her back to the daydream she had just snapped out of.

"It's so great to see you 'Mione! I've been getting my room ready all day. I thought maybe we could go out and pick berries later if you aren't too tired then maybe…" Ginny caught herself rambling and stopped. She giggled. "Sorry. I just haven't had any girl time with anyone since end of term, Luna's been gone all summer traveling around with her dad."

"It's alright, Gin. Right now I want to rest a little. I-I haven't been sleeping well lately. I was hoping I could take a quick nap before dinner." Hermione looked at Molly.

"Oh yes of course dear!" Molly chimed in. "Ginny, help her get settled in your room. I will start dinner." She hurried off to the kitchen.

Hermione followed Ginny up to her room, Ron had tossed her trunk and rucksack carelessly on the floor and the bag had come open. Her wand had rolled under Ginny's desk and a few books were spilled on the floor.

"Ugh, Ronald, that boy. He needs to learn some manners," Hermione huffed.

Ginny picked up Hermione's wand and handed it to her. "The bottom two in the chest of drawers are empty for your things. There's also some space in the closet."

"You didn't have to do that but thank you," Hermione said politely.

"You know…I missed you, 'Mione. Having all brothers is great sometimes, especially for practicing Quidditch but it's nice to have another girl around to talk to."

"Your mother seems easy to talk to," Hermione said, taking her clothes out of her trunk and storing them in the empty drawers.

"Oh she is, when she has time. Caring for a big family doesn't leave much one-on-one time. And besides, there's things a girl doesn't want to talk about with her mother." Ginny blushed.

"Oh, yes, I suppose you are right. I guess being an only child I kind of take having a lot of mother daughter time for granted." Hermione closed the drawer and stretched her arms up. Her purple t-shirt pulled up and her midriff was momentarily exposed above the waist of her jeans. Ginny's mind flashed with thoughts of the night she wrapped her arm around that waist. She was snapped out of her daze by the sound of Hermione's sweet voice.

"Sorry, Gin, I'm exhausted," Hermione said, "I promise we can catch up tonight after dinner." She hugged Ginny and pressed her lips against the pale, freckled skin of Ginny's neck. She felt Ginny's fingers curl up and grip her back.

Ginny tried to hide her now scarlet hued cheeks and murmured, "Yeah, okay. After dinner." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione lay down on Ginny's bed with a smile. She finally had plucked up the courage to let her lips graze the pale skin of the beautiful young witch and she couldn't help but notice Ginny's face turning almost the color of her fiery red hair. Hermione almost believed that Ginny only blushed out of awkwardness but she couldn't push the feeling out of her heart that the younger witch liked her back. After that night last summer she just couldn't believe that Ginny felt absolutely nothing for her.

_Hermione was almost shaking it was so cold in her and Ginny's room. Ginny asked her if she would like to share a bed, just for the night, so they could keep each other warm. Hermione's stomach did a flip flop. She didn't know if she could be that close to Ginny and not just kiss her right then. She knew she had to be logical though, Ginny was only a few days passed 14, she was just too young to have feelings like that for anyone, let alone a girl. Hermione also knew that was the most ridiculous reasoning ever considering she'd been struggling with her attraction to girls since she was barely 13. _

_Hermione decided to just play it cool, it would be because they are friends and it was cold, nothing else. Hermione crawled into bed, Ginny right behind her. She felt Ginny push herself up next to her and adjust the covers. After only a few minutes Ginny's breathing slowed. Hermione could tell Ginny was asleep and drifted off as well. She woke to Ginny's hot breath pouring over the back of her neck, she felt the younger witch's arm slide around her waist. Hermione instinctively pushed herself against Ginny and let out a sigh. She felt safe, protected. _

_She felt Ginny's warm lips press themselves against the back of her neck. She couldn't help it, she moaned Ginny's name and put her arm over the one wrapped around her and intertwined their fingers. She felt another kiss on her skin, and then another. She couldn't stand it anymore; she started to turn towards Ginny, fully intending to let the redhead's lips capture her own. Her movements came to a halt at the sound of footsteps on the landing. Ginny pulled away slightly and Hermione turned back to her previous position and buried her face into the pillow. Hermione kept Ginny's fingers intertwined with her own; if she couldn't have their lips touching then this would have to do. A smile crept across Hermione's face when she felt the wonderful sensation of Ginny's lips again followed by Ginny's smooth voice in her ear. _

_Hermione moaned into the pillow, half hoping Ginny would hear, "For the love of Merlin just take me right now."_

_Ginny didn't move and Hermione drifted back to sleep._

_Hermione didn't say anything the morning after. She didn't want to make things awkward and they were simply too young. Yes, that was it, too young. It was just an innocent crush._

Hermione woke to Ginny standing by the bed, gently nudging her shoulder.

"'Mione, 'Mione, dinner is ready. Mum says to come down when you're ready." Ginny smiled when Hermione opened her dark brown eyes and they met her own.

"I will be down in a moment. Thank you for waking me, Gin." Hermione sat up in bed and watched Ginny walk out the door. She couldn't help but stare, Ginny's figure was entrancing. The youngest Weasley had grown up a lot over the past year; her body got a bit curvier but was still very athletic. Hermione just wanted to wrap her arms around those hips, pull her in close and kiss Ginny like there was no tomorrow. She quickly shook the fantasy out of her head and went downstairs for dinner.

The Weasley's that had come to the Burrow for dinner were seated in the small kitchen already; Arthur was at the head of the table, on his right were Molly, Ron, Fred, and George; on the other side were Bill and his girlfriend Fleur Delacour, and then Ginny. Hermione took the empty place next to Ginny, her only other option would be to sit at the complete other end of the table. Molly had prepared a delicious dinner of beef casserole, mashed potatoes, peas, and homemade fudge for dessert. Hermione loved being with the big family, there was so much noise and commotion, it was very much unlike her family's dinners at home.

More than once Ginny would reach for something at the table and her arm brushed against Hermione's. Hermione would try not to gasp or go rigid each time at Ginny's skin touching her own; she would just clench her jaw and relax as much as possible. She knew there was no way Ginny was doing this accidentally. It could happen once or twice but not nine times. She felt her face grow a deeper shade of red with each touch.

Ginny watched Hermione's reactions when she would brush against her, she would watch her stiffen for a split second and then relax. She watched as her crush turned red.

Fred and George took notice of them both.

"George," Fred whispered and motioned across the table to the girls, "what do you suppose is going on there?"

"I don't know," George replied, "after dinner I'll catch Hermione, you get Ginny."

"You just don't want to get hexed, ya big chicken!"

* * *

Alright, first of many chapters to come. To be blatantly honest I have been incredibly nervous about posting this because I'm rather self conscious about my writing. I'm hoping this will bring me out of my shell a little bit.

Hope you all have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening/night!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2: The Truth-**

After dinner, Hermione and Ginny helped Molly clear the table and get the dishes started. Molly shooed them out of the kitchen while the dishes washed themselves, she insisted they needed some girl time. Ginny and Hermione went up the rickety stairs to Ginny's bedroom on the first floor. The lamp on the bedside table lit itself when the two came into the room. Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door George grabbed her and pulled her into Bill's old bedroom across the hall.

"George, what are you doing?" Hermione screeched, "You can't just grab someone like that!" Hermione rubbed her arm.

"Sorry if I startled you, Herm, but there's something I gotta ask you."

"Well good luck getting an answer, grabbing me like that!" Hermione growled. She turned to the door.

"Do you have a thing for my sister?" George said bluntly.

Hermione stopped abruptly.

"I…uh…what? Why, why would you ask me that? That's just…not uh. You can't just ask…"

"Come on, Hermione, the way you looked at her every time she touched you at dinner. I'm not blind."

"George, you have to understand, I didn't mean…I just…I don't know how…" Hermione stammered.

"So that's a yes?" George said with a smirk. "Well, the good thing about that is when someone asks who you fancy and you tell them it's a Weasley they have too many options to figure it out before you run away."

Hermione dropped her head and stared at the floor. Quietly she said, "You won't tell anyone, will you? I just…I don't know how she feels and she's only fifteen…please don't say anything George."

"Oh I won't. But just so you know, Fred and I have figured for a while that Gin fancies girls…more specifically she fancies you, has for about a year now. We may or may not have used some uh…less than ethical methods to find it out but it's all true, I swear it. Mum asked us one day what we thought about her liking girls because she was wondering, too. We didn't tell her how we knew but that we had guessed about it."

"I…uh. Thank you George." Hermione turned around. "Do I even want to know what those 'less than ethical' methods were?"

"Probably not."

"Okay, well, thanks. I…I don't know when I'll talk to her but…you've helped quite a bit."

"Fred is in her room talking to her; I'd wait a few minutes before going back in. We both figure she would get a little defensive so it's probably taking a bit longer to get it out of her."

"Alright. See you in the morning, George. I appreciate everything," Hermione said with a smile.

...............

Hermione left Ginny's room and shut the door. Just as Ginny was looking for some pajamas Fred rushed in and shut the door behind him.

"Bloody hell, Fred, you scared the piss out of me! Have you forgotten how to knock!" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry, Gin, I knew you'd be getting dressed and I didn't want to miss the opportunity to talk to you while Hermione was out."

"Well it better be good. My heart almost blew out of my chest."

"Again, sorry. Okay. Before I ask you have to promise you won't hit me."

"The fact that you want me to promise that almost guarantees I am going to hit you, you know that, right?"

"Fine. What is going on with you and Hermione?" Fred demanded.

Ginny froze. She tried to find words but all she could manage was, "Huh?"

"Oh _come on_ Gin, you know exactly what I am talking about. I know you fancy her."

"That's none of your business!" Ginny yelled. "You…you can't just assume things like that! I-I don't fancy girls, I'm not like that. Leave. Just, get out!"

"Rubbish! George and I have known for a while now that you like girls…and that you like Hermione! Mum knows, too. She knew by instinct, George and I…well I don't feel like having you hex me right now so that will be a different story, but come on. Just tell me, Gin. You know you can tell me."

Ginny glanced around the room for her wand. She knew the only way they could've known was to jinx her quill or her diary. If rage was any indication, Fred was in for one of the worst Bat-Bogey Hexes the world had ever seen. She spotted her wand on the desk but before she could move to get it he jumped to the desk and grabbed it. Fred put the wand in his pocket.

"Ginny, just say it, alright? Tell me the truth and you can have your wand back."

Ginny sighed. They knew already and there was nothing she could do so she figured she might as well tell him.

"I fancy Hermione. I have since last summer. She's all I've thought about for a year but I can't tell her how I feel. She's my best friend and I cannot sacrifice that." Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and she quickly turned away from Fred and wiped them from her face.

"Aw sis, I didn't want you to cry. Well, look, if it is any consolation, George and I were watching her at the table and all signs say she might fancy you as well. I say you ask her."

Ginny's heart raced when Fred told her he thought Hermione might like her. She didn't want to get her hopes up but hearing it from someone else, she couldn't help it.

Fred took Ginny's wand out of his pocket and carefully set it back on her desk. "Talk to her sis. And you know you can always talk to me or even George if you want. I wouldn't suggest talking to that git, Ron, though. He's been a pain in the arse since the hormones hit him."

Ginny turned back around. "Thank you Fred. You are still so in for it for reading my diary though! Even if it was for a good reason." She hugged him.

"Alright, I better be getting out of here, Hermione will be coming back in soon I am sure. George was talking to her in Bill's room. His was probably a quicker discussion since her reaction to simple questions isn't to try and hex the hell out of someone." Fred laughed when Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

Fred left and Ginny rummaged around for some pajamas, she settled on an old, yellow Holyhead Harpies t-shirt that was almost too small and some loose green shorts. She purposely pulled her shorts a little low on her hips, a bit of her black underwear showing out the top and some of her stomach showing between the waistband and her t-shirt. There was a knock on the door just as Ginny was checking herself in the mirror on her chest of drawers, straightening out her hair and making sure her eyes weren't red from crying.

"Come in!" she said. It was Hermione. She was in grey sweatpants, riding low on her luscious hips. Her t-shirt matched, of course, it was grey and had a Muggle clothing logo on the chest.

Hermione closed the door behind her and put her dirty clothes in her trunk and her toiletry things in their bag. She didn't know if she could talk to Ginny at that moment. There was too much to sort through, too much to plan. She needed to write things out and be logical. Before she could think any more she felt Ginny push her brown bushy hair away from her face.

"I think we need to talk," Ginny said. She didn't move her hand from Hermione's cheek after she brushed away her hair. Hermione put her hand over Ginny's and pushed her cheek closer to Ginny's hand.

Hermione nodded. Her heart raced.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3: Just For You-**

Ginny lead Hermione over to her bed and they sat down. Hermione sat near the foot of the bed, she pulled up and hugged her knees up close to her chest and stared at her feet. Ginny sat facing Hermione as close as she could, cross-legged. Ginny reached out and put one hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione flinched and Ginny pulled away.

"How long?" Hermione whispered.

"For you? Last summer, that…that cold night. I know we never talked about it and sometimes I wonder…I wonder if it was real or not. I mean…I know it being cold was real and we slept in one bed but um…there were other things that happened. Did…did they happen?"

Hermione nodded. Ginny smiled.

"As far as fancying girls, I don't even know. It's just always felt natural to me," Ginny said. Then she joked, "I guess that's what I get for having all brothers."

Hermione managed a smile. "I fancied you before that…but…you were thirteen and then just barely fourteen and I didn't know what to do. I just…Ginny things like this…us…in the Muggle world are ridiculed endlessly. I-I don't know about the wizarding world. I've never really thought to check into it. I never thought I would have feelings for…a witch. I guess it is because I didn't know being..." Hermione paused.

"A lesbian?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, that. I didn't know that was any part of the wizarding world until George told me he and Fred knew you fancied girls."

"Wizards and witches can be gay just like Muggles. It's not a choice for anyone. It just happens. You have no more a choice of being gay than you do being magical or non-magical. It's kind of the same here as you said in the Muggle world. People are ridiculed but it is pretty much the same people like the Malfoys who think pure-bloods are above all others. My family would never judge you though."

"Gin, I know I feel things for you, I know it with all of my heart. I know that I fantasize about…other things." Hermione smiled a bit and turned red. "I know your family would accept me. And I know that I should be comfortable with shouting it to the world since I have, like you, always fancied girls. But because of things that go on in the Muggle world, people being hurt just because of it, it has made me afraid of it. Afraid for someone to hurt me like that."

Ginny shifted around to where she was sitting next to Hermione. She put one arm around behind the trembling brunette and the other around her front, pulling her into a hug. She kissed her on the forehead and Hermione leaned in and put her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"'Mione, I would never let someone hurt you like that. I would always protect you. All of us Weasleys would…" Ginny rested her cheek on the top of Hermione's head.

Hermione sighed and with a slight smile said, "That is really sweet, Gin. I have no doubt that you would protect me and it does ease my mind a little. I just have so many apprehensions, not only about the reaction of other people but…no, I don't even want to think about it." Hermione pulled away and buried her head back into her knees.

Ginny sighed. "You're afraid that if what we feel for each other is real…that it could be destroyed because of the war?"

Hermione looked up at Ginny with tears streaming down her cheeks and nodded. Ginny gently wiped them away.

"Yes, that. But again, I don't want to think about it. The thought of losing you even if it is just as a best friend is way more than I can handle." Hermione tried to turn away but Ginny kept her hand sturdy against her tear stricken face. Ginny stared deep into Hermione's dark brown eyes.

"Right now I am going nowhere. It is just you and me, here and now," Ginny whispered as she traced her thumb over Hermione's lips.

And with that, Ginny leaned in and pressed her lips against Hermione's. They were salty from the tears but Ginny knew that any other time they would be sweet like honey. Hermione stretched her legs away from her chest and slid her arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny gently bit Hermione's lower lip and Hermione let out a whimper. Hermione slipped her tongue into Ginny's mouth and their tongues danced together, swirling each other. Hermione pulled back for a split second and then their lips touched once more.

"Wow," was all Hermione could conjure to say as she leaned in and nuzzled Ginny's neck.

"Yeah…" said Ginny as she tried to catch her breath. She took Hermione's hand and put it on her chest. "Do you feel that, 'Mione? My heart racing?"

"Mmmm."

"It's never done it like that before. Not like this. This is going to sound so cheesy but...it's like…like this heartbeat is just for you."

"That is a bit cheesy…but I think it's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Hermione said. She kissed Ginny's neck and a small gasp escaped the redhead's lips. Hermione bit down a little on the pale flesh and Ginny moaned.

"Be…be careful…don't want to leave a mark."

Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny with a smile. Ginny smiled back.

Hermione moved back to Ginny's neck and kissed the bite. "I don't think we'll have to worry, I don't see a mark."

"Okay, good."

"It's midnight you two," the clock on Ginny's table said with a yawn. "Better get some sleep."

"Oh dear, yes we should." Hermione started to get out of Ginny's bed but she stopped.

"Ginny…can I…can we…" Hermione glanced down at the bed.

Ginny beamed.

"Of course!"

Ginny moved to the head of the bed and put her head on the pillow, Hermione followed suit and snuggled up facing Ginny. Ginny reached over her to turn off the bedside lamp. They wrapped their arms around each other and in no time were fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4: I Wanted to Share it With You-**

Ginny awoke early the next morning; she was on her back and Hermione halfway on top of her. She could do nothing but smile when she recalled the previous night. She gently used the hand that wasn't pinned under Hermione to lift the other girl's chin up and lightly kissed her. Hermione gibbered something about it being too early. Ginny giggled and kissed her again, a bit more passionate. Hermione immediately woke up and kissed back. She opened her mouth, inviting Ginny's tongue. The redhead generously accepted the invitation. Hermione slipped her hand under Ginny's t-shirt.

Ginny pulled out of the kiss and Hermione jerked her hand away.

"I am so sorry…I just…I got carried away…I wanted…just to touch you." Hermione trembled, afraid Ginny was angry.

"No no, don't apologize 'Mione. I just didn't expect it. I've never uh…with anyone, you know? I mean…of course you know. I tell you everything…I'm not mad, just…surprised. I just...I'd rather take things slow, okay?" Ginny pulled Hermione back closer to her.

"Okay. I will find some way to survive!" Hermione laughed, trying to be melodramatic. Ginny laughed, too as she sat up a bit and gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips. Ginny looked out the window, the sun was peeking through the trees and she thought for a moment and then smiled.

"So, Hermione Granger, no one else will be awake just yet…can I take you on a walk down by the river?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you want to call it."

"I'd be honored, Ginny Weasley!" Hermione said and she sprang out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and toiletry bag and ran to the bathroom.

Ginny got out of bed and dressed in her jeans and her new scarlet Gryffindor t-shirt that Ron had given her for her birthday, she tried to be quick as she knew Hermione wouldn't take long. Hermione emerged from the bathroom in her jeans and a white t-shirt and Ginny went in and finished getting ready for the day, taking extra time brushing her teeth. The two headed downstairs, Ginny scribbled a note on some parchment to let her mother know where they had gone and left it on the kitchen table. She grabbed a blanket and they went outside.

It was humid but not too warm yet. The scents of dew and grass filled the air. They walked down the grassy hill towards the river bed. Ginny slipped her fingers in between Hermione's. Hermione squeezed her hand a bit, Ginny squeezed back. They laughed and talked all the way down to the river. When they made their way through the thin patch of forest that lined the river they found a spot under a big shade tree. Ginny spread the blanket out and sat down, leaning against the big tree, Hermione sat between her legs and leaned against her. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and Hermione rested her head back on Ginny's shoulder. They sat under the tree for what felt like forever just talking about the upcoming year, classes, teachers, and anything else they could think of.

The sun rose above the trees, the forest around them was coming alive with the sounds of birds chirping and wildlife scampering through the grass. They heard Molly's voice echo through the trees, calling for them to come to breakfast.

At the breakfast table Hermione and Ginny sat side by side across from Fred and George. Their hands were under the table, fingers intertwined. Fred looked at Ginny and raised his eyebrows inquisitively. Ginny smiled from ear to ear and nodded. Both Fred and George gave her the thumbs-up. Ginny rolled her eyes at them and then caught Hermione's gaze, they both smiled.

The rest of the morning Ginny spent with the boys playing Quidditch in the yard. Hermione sat on the ground with her Potions book although she wasn't paying much attention to it. Ginny could out fly any of the boys; Hermione was oddly turned on by watching her. She'd of course seen Ginny play the year before on the Gryffindor House team but not up close like this. Ginny looked so determined and focused like nothing else in the world was around her, she just focused on the game. It seemed like no time at all passed when Molly called everyone in for lunch. After bacon sandwiches and chips for lunch the twins went to their store to do some paperwork, Ron headed to his room to write a letter to Harry, and Hermione wanted to go to Ginny's room to study but Ginny had other ideas.

"Oh come on Hermione, we don't go back to school for a couple weeks. Studying can wait one more day, right?"

"Ugh. Fine. But whatever you are making me put off studying for had better be good," Hermione huffed.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her outside. She left Hermione standing in the yard while she went into the broom shed. She emerged with her broom which had been handed down to her from Charlie and Hermione immediately knew what Ginny was after.

"Oh no you don't, Ginevra Molly Weasley!! No. You _know_ I hate to fly. I am not getting on that thing. Period." Hermione crossed her arms and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Not even with me on there with you? Come on 'Mione, just this once. Please?"

"No, absolutely not. I refuse."

Ginny walked over to Hermione, slipped one hand around her waist and down to her arse, leaned into her ear and whispered, "If you do I promise it will be worth it." Hermione's knees nearly buckled. There was no way she could resist something like that.

"It had better be." Hermione clenched her jaw as Ginny hopped on the broom.

"Come on, you." Ginny motioned for Hermione to sit in front of her. Hermione climbed onto the broom.

Ginny wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist and held the broom with her other hand. She kicked off and hovered about 3 feet off the ground. Hermione's eyes were glued shut. Ginny leaned forward and they began to move and slowly ascend. They were about 10 feet off the ground when Ginny told Hermione that she had to open her eyes or no reward. Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes and screamed. Ginny laughed and they moved a bit quicker and went up even higher.

"Ginny…slow down! Oh…oh Merlin I swear I will get you for this!" Hermione screamed as Ginny zoomed around the house going up and down.

"Come on Hermione, just relax and move with it, don't be so rigid!"

Hermione relaxed a bit and Ginny took them up even higher.

"Hold on 'Mione!"

"What…what are you going to do??"

Ginny ascended as she went around and around the Burrow. After a few circles they were at the top, hovering over the roof.

"Hermione, open your eyes, look." Ginny nudged her. Hermione opened her eyes. The view was breathtaking. She could see forever. She saw the river at the bottom of the hill and the tree they sat under that very morning. A couple of houses far apart from each other dotted the horizon. There was a clearing across the river that was obviously once occupied by a house but it had since disappeared, a small stone outbuilding stood by itself but the area was still well kept and not overgrown. Hermione turned her head further and barely saw the outline of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny wrapped both arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her neck.

"Amazing, isn't it? You see that house up over there?" Ginny pointed to a tall structure on the horizon. "That's the Lovegood House. The one over there," Ginny moved her arm to point at the other, "that's the Diggory place. Amos owns all of the land up to the other side of the river where that clearing is. Dad reckons he was going to build a house and give that clear part of it to Cedric after he left Hogwarts."

"It's beautiful, Gin. I'm a bit jealous that you got to grow up here...everything is so peaceful, not at all like living in the city. I'm fairly certain the neighbors would think it a bit odd if I hovered above the roof of our house on a broomstick. I'm pretty much confined to my room if I need peace and quiet and even that doesn't work sometimes."

"You know...All last year you were all I could think about. After we moved out of Grimmauld Place earlier this summer I picked this as somewhere to come and think. I got to fly off the built up emotions and then just come up here and think about it all. That's why I wanted to bring you up here. Whenever I needed to think about you I always came here. It's peaceful and beautiful. I wanted to share it with you."

Hermione carefully turned as far as she could, leaned back and kissed Ginny.

"Mmm be careful with that. You don't want me to lose my concentration, do you?" Ginny smirked and shook the broom a bit.

"Ginny!!" Hermione gasped and clutched the broom. "Don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry, never again, promise." Ginny laughed. "Ready to go back down?"

"Yes, please." Ginny flew them back down to the ground, Hermione jumped off and Ginny put the broom back in the shed.

"I suspect you want to go study now?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione headed inside.

"I'm not sure; I do believe you told me you would make it worth my while to go on that ride with you."

"What, was the view not worth it?" Ginny asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran through the house, nearly knocking Ron over when they went through the kitchen.

"Oy, you two! What could be so important you need to come through here like a couple centaurs?"

"Sorry Ron," Ginny said. "Hermione's learning French and she wants to share it with me." Hermione elbowed Ginny in the ribs and the redhead laughed at a confused Ron. The elder witch grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

* * *

I want to thank those of you who are reviewing! I think I've responded at least once to everyone that has reviewed so far. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and that you're not disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a warning, tiny bit of "mature" stuff. Nothing too steamy (yet ;-P ). Enjoy!

* * *

**-Chapter 5: You and I-**

When they got into Ginny's room Hermione closed the door and made sure it was locked.

"Before you are disappointed I just want you to know I meant what I said about taking things slow. No sex right now," Ginny said sternly.

"I understand, Gin."

"With anyone."

"What?!" Hermione nearly choked. "I've barely even...You _know_ I'm still a...Why would you say that? Do you think I'm going to all of a sudden just start sleeping around?"

"No, 'Mione! That's not what I meant!"

"Has someone told you something? Whatever it is it's a lie..."

"No! Please just listen! I just meant...no anything with anyone else. I…I want you to be…I'd like to...maybe make this work, you and I? You know?"

"Oh. Okay...I-I'm sorry...I just...people were saying things after the Yule Ball fourth year," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know."

"None of it was true...I've told you everything that happened with Viktor. And...well obviously what little that did happen meant nothing...I was just trying...trying to be normal. People expected...you know?"

"I know you told me everything, I trust you."

"This won't be easy, Gin," Hermione said in a tone just above a whisper.

"Nothing is going to be easy anymore, not for a while." Ginny stepped forward and took Hermione's hands into her own. Both girls looked at their hands, their fingers moved together. Hermione's fingertips explored Ginny's palms, callused from gripping splintered broom handles. Ginny smiled as her thumb ran over the writer's callus on Hermione's right middle finger, no doubt brought on by the hours of homework the brilliant witch threw herself into.

"We won't be able to talk about it at school. No holding hands, no glances, nothing," Hermione said softly.

"There's always the Room of Requirement. Fred and George will tell me where the hidden passageways are, I'm sure. Either that or we can steal that map of Harry's."

"Maybe. We'll see."

"I don't understand, Hermione," Ginny said, pulling her hands away and stepping back from Hermione who continued looking at the floor. "I don't get it, what do you want from me? You pull me up here looking for us to mess around a little but you try to talk me out of commitment..."

"Ginny, I told you! I told you that I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost you!"

"I'm not going anywhere! I've felt this way about you for long enough that I know it's not going away anytime soon!" Ginny half-yelled, frustrated.

"You know that's not what I mean!"

"I have no intention of dying."

"Neither did Sirius!"

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" Ginny started pacing the floor, growling.

"Because I care about you!"

"I care about you, too! That's usually the reason people start a relationship, you know? Tell me what you want, Hermione. For the love of Merlin just tell me what you want from me!"

Hermione stepped in front of Ginny and stopped her from pacing. "I want you," she murmured and gently let her lips brush across Ginny's.

"We can do this. I know we can..." Ginny pressed her lips against Hermione's forehead.

Hermione nodded and Ginny pulled her in close. Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and the two stood in their embrace, Ginny ran her fingers through Hermione's thick hair and the brunette sighed.

"So do we consider this our first fight as a couple?" Ginny asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Why?"

"From what I've heard the aftermath of a fight is usually pretty fun..."

"Only you, Ginevra, only you."

Ginny put one hand on Hermione's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. As they kissed Ginny walked backwards and led Hermione to the bed. They broke the kiss and Ginny lay down on the bed, Hermione climbed in on top of her. Hermione intertwined her legs with Ginny's and let her full weight fall on top of her.

"Just tell me when to stop, okay?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione planted her lips back on Ginny's. They kissed, tongues colliding and dancing together. Hermione shifted her weight a little and kissed down Ginny's neck to her collarbone. She started to slide one hand up Ginny's shirt and Ginny nodded in approval. Hermione continued kissing her neck and her hand ran up Ginny's smooth, flat stomach to the bottom of her bra. She continued sliding her hand up over her bra onto Ginny's firm breast. Ginny let out a moan as Hermione massaged her over the material separating flesh from flesh.

"Mmmm Hermione…yes," is all she could get out when Hermione slipped her other hand up Ginny's shirt, shifted her weight again and massaged both breasts in sync. Ginny wanted her to go further but she was determined to stick to what she'd said earlier so when Hermione moved to unclasp Ginny's bra she shook her head.

"Far enough for now, 'Mione. I'm sorry," Ginny said breathlessly.

Hermione was content though, she pulled her hands out from Ginny's shirt and they kissed again. Ginny flipped Hermione over and onto her back.

"My turn to get a handful of your gorgeous body." Ginny winked and started kissing Hermione's neck. She slid a hand over Hermione's t-shirt up her stomach. She paused before she slid her hand over Hermione's breast.

"Please…" begged the desperate brunette, "I really want you to."

Ginny obliged and moved her hand back down to get under Hermione's snug t-shirt. Her fingertips explored the soft skin of Hermione's toned stomach and up to her bra. She gently ran her fingers over one of Hermione's breasts. She spread her hand over it and massaged, just as Hermione had done to her. A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips.

"Yes…Ginny…" Hermione gasped.

Ginny held herself up and slid her other hand up Hermione's shirt and caressed both of her luscious breasts. She stopped herself before she let it go any further. She leaned in and kissed Hermione again then moved over next to her. Ginny put her head on Hermione's chest and her arm across the older witch's stomach.

They both drifted in and out of sleep until Fred knocked on the door and told the girls it was time for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, tiny bit of "mature" theme here. I know that's probably part of the reason you're reading this but I've seen people get all angry when there isn't a warning so I figure better safe than sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

**-Chapter 6: Don't Take it Off-**

During the remainder of their time at the Burrow the girls weren't too cautious about hiding their intertwined fingers and they didn't bother waiting until they were alone to steal kisses and seductive glances. No one really seemed to care except for Ron. He attempted to sit between the pair at meals or in the sitting room and one afternoon he "accidentally" threw a garden gnome at the two when they were walking around the Burrow.

"Dammit, Ron!" Ginny yelled after nearly being hit in the head by the flailing gnome. She brandished her wand and aimed it at his face. "Just because I'm getting some and you're not doesn't mean you have to throw bloody gnomes at us!"

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"I...that's not...the point!"

"Then what is the point, Ron?"

"Hermione should've talked to me first!"

"Excuse me, Ronald!" Hermione growled. "I do believe that it is Ginny's choice and not yours as to whom she dates. Nor do I need to ask your permission to date anyone."

"You do when it's my sister!"

Ron and Hermione started yelling at each other but Ginny solved that with a flick of her wand. Giant bogies flew out of Ron's nose and started attacking his face. He ran back to the garden squealing and trying to get rid of the bats.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Gin. You're still underage and I could've taken care of Ron myself."

"It was either that or I knee him. Mum says I shouldn't do that anymore though because she wants grandkids out of all of us."

"Just ignore him, Ginny. Please? I don't want you getting in trouble before we even start the school year."

"Ugh. Fine. Once we get to Hogwarts he's totally fair game though."

The only change other than Ron that the girls seemed to notice was that instead of barging in everyone knocked on Ginny's door when both girls were in the bedroom.

Harry Potter arrived at the Burrow a week before school was to start. Hermione and Ginny didn't bother telling him anything, they knew Ron had probably complained about them in a letter. Also there was the fact that late his first night there Harry walked into the sitting room not knowing the girls hadn't gone to bed yet. If the sight of Ginny pinned under Hermione on the couch with Hermione's hand running up under Ginny's shirt and their lips locked wasn't enough of a clue then they weren't really sure what was.

The day before they were all to head off to Platform 9 ¾ Molly and Arthur asked to speak with the girls, alone.

"Girls," Arthur started, "it's very obvious that you two care for each other but Molly and I want to warn you about being too public with this. This war is going to be brutal. The Death Eaters show absolutely no mercy and they will use anything to get what they want. If the wrong person were to find out about you two then the both of you could be in very serious danger." These were the exact things that neither girl wanted to hear at that moment.

"I know, Dad," Ginny sighed and slid her hand into Hermione's. "We've talked about it and we know the dangers and we know not to be public about it at Hogwarts. It won't be easy but I think we can handle it."

"Hermione, could you give us a moment alone with Ginny?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, of course." Hermione went upstairs to finish her packing.

Molly looked at Ginny, knowing she didn't want to hear what she had to say but continued anyway, "Ginny dear, please do not get upset with us but another factor to be considered is your age. You're only fifteen, just barely at that!"

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed as she stood up and started pacing. "My age? What does my age have to do with anything? I think I am old enough to make my own decisions and to have feelings for someone! I'm nearly an adult!"

"Ginny we are not questioning whether or not you are old enough to have feelings. We just…we know how relationships at your age come and go and we only want the best for you. For both of you. Please, sit down and discuss this like an adult if that is how you wish to be treated." Arthur stood and guided his daughter back to the couch.

"I know how relationships work. I know they can come and go but I also know that I have to try. Something tells me I have to try. My heart and my head spin whenever the slightest thought of her crosses my mind. Surely you know how that feels? You two were only eighteen when you married! You met at Hogwarts just like Hermione and I did. Dad, tell me that you didn't feel like doing back flips when you saw Mum in the corridors even at my age. You can't because you know it's true. Why can't the same be true for me?" Ginny grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her chest. "Please, if this is a mistake then let me make it and learn from it. I have to." Arthur and Molly sighed and nodded at each other.

"Alright dear, you give a compelling argument, one we cannot fight against. We are here for you though if need be." The three of them stood and Molly hugged her daughter.

"I'm going to go see what Hermione is up to and finish packing," Ginny said and she kissed her father on the cheek.

She ran up the stairs and into her room, Hermione was sitting at Ginny's desk, reading over her new copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. Ginny walked up behind her and pulled back Hermione's thick, brown hair and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Well, my parents approve. Not that we didn't know it already but they said it for sure." Ginny kissed Hermione's neck and settled her chin on her shoulder, peering at Hermione's potions book. "That looks dreadfully difficult. You and I may have to spend some extra study time together next year so I can pass. Not that I would mind, of course!"

Ginny began to laugh but was stopped when Hermione stood up, turned around and grabbed the back of Ginny's neck. Hermione stared intensely into the eyes of the witch before her and ran her fingers through Ginny's long, flaming red hair then lunged for her lips. Hermione kissed Ginny with more passion and more intensity than she had since the first time their lips touched, Ginny was taken aback by the power and dominance that Hermione showed but let herself fall into it. Hermione pushed the younger witch into the wall and with one hand pinned Ginny's hands above her head, never letting their lips or tongues part. Hermione's free hand slid around Ginny's waist and down, she grabbed Ginny's arse and bit her bottom lip causing the redhead to groan with pleasure.

Ginny tried to pull her arms free from above her head.

"Gods Hermione let me touch you…please," the redhead begged.

"Quiet," Hermione hissed into Ginny's ear.

Hermione pushed against Ginny, their clothed bodies created friction almost enough to start a fire. Ginny struggled to release her arms as Hermione's free hand roamed under Ginny's shirt. The redhead let out a whimper as Hermione's mouth traveled around Ginny's neck, kissing, biting, licking every centimeter of the freckled skin. Hermione's lips again found those of the girl pinned against the wall. She pulled away and smiled slyly at the stunned girl before her.

"Uh, 'Mione…not that I minded it in the least but…what was that for?" Ginny inquired after she finally caught her breath.

"Because I won't be able to spontaneously do that at school and I want to take every opportunity to do so while we can," she replied while rummaging through her trunk. She pulled a small box out, opened it and pulled out a thin silver chain with a small pendant, a spherical green gem, attached.

"I want you to have this, Gin," Hermione said as she held out the necklace. "It is very important to me that you take it and that you never, ever take it off." She gestured for Ginny to turn around, unclasped the necklace and put it around Ginny's neck. She clasped it and then pulled the mane of red hair out from under the chain.

"Where did you get this? What is this pendant?" Ginny asked, turning around and fiddling with it.

"My grandmother, Dad's mum, gave it to me when I was younger. It's very special. Please just wear it and don't take it off. If I have to I will use a sticking charm to make sure you don't."

"I-I don't know, Hermione. This seems like something you should keep."

"I want you to have it. Think of it as a late birthday present. Please, Gin. It's really important to me and just promise me you won't take it off."

"I won't, promise." Ginny left it at that. She knew it would be figured out eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

There's a birthday. There are hormonally charged teenagers. Do the math. ;-)

* * *

**-Chapter 7: Happy Birthday Hermione-**

The first term of Hogwarts started. Hermione and Ginny found every opportunity they could to be alone. The Room of Requirement became a favorite spot to spend the night together. After everyone in Gryffindor had gone to bed they would sneak up to the seventh floor. Both knew it was quite possibly the least intelligent thing they could do since Hermione was risking her status as a Prefect but neither of them cared much. Hermione always found out who would be patrolling where in the castle and thanks to Fred and George's extensive knowledge of the secret passageways and places to hide that they passed on to Ginny the two girls knew which corridors to take to avoid any trouble.

In the Room of Requirement would always be an oversized bed with fresh crisp sheets that varied in color each time, two overstuffed armchairs in one corner that would match the bed sheets, there was a bathroom off to one side, a chest of drawers that always had their clean pajamas, and hooks for the girls' robes. Ginny was still firm on waiting for sex, Hermione was disappointed but understood. Most of their nights were spent simply cuddling together.

Luna Lovegood, ever the observant one even though she looked like she was daydreaming, cornered Ginny one evening to ask what was going on with her and Hermione. Ginny knew Luna could be trusted so she confided in her the depth of her relationship with sixth-year.

Luna looked rather stunned and backed away from the redhead before forcing out a, "I hope everything works out for you two."

"Everything alright, Luna?" Ginny noticed the blonde's silver blue eyes were turning red.

"Oh…you know…just tired. Up all night reading about Nargles. S-so Hermione…she treats you good? You're happy?"

"She treats me just fine, Luna. Why wouldn't she?"

"Just making sure."

Ginny smiled and Luna mumbled something about Wrackspurts and pudding before running away.

Ginny tried to study for her O.W.L.s but found it hard to concentrate because of Quidditch trials and subsequent practices.

Hermione's seventeenth birthday was on a Thursday; Ginny had bought her first gift in Hogsmeade the weekend before with the money she had made from working with Fred and George over the summer.

Thursday evening Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville gathered in the Gryffindor common room. They all brought gifts and there was a small cake from the Hogwarts kitchen that Dobby had sent up. Luna gave Hermione a pair of radish earrings. The blonde said they would help Hermione open her mind to the extraordinary. Harry got her a book detailing the history of the British Ministry of Magic. Ron gave her some colorful quills and a notebook of fancy parchment. Neville presented Hermione with a _Puffapod_ plant.

"If you drop the pods they will blossom! It's quite fascinating!" Neville said excitedly.

Hermione's parents sent her a couple of Muggle books and new dark blue jumper. The Weasley's sent her a knitted scarlet and gold scarf with matching hat.

Hermione picked up the last box, it was beautifully wrapped, the tag read "This is only part one. Part two will come tomorrow night!" Hermione blushed and took the ribbon off the box and carefully opened the paper. She opened the box and there was a shiny, silver charm bracelet. There was a plate that animated engraving "Hermione" on it and Ginny had already attached one charm, fittingly it was a book whose pages turned back and forth.

"Oh Ginny it is lovely!" Hermione squealed. "Oh I love it, it's so beautiful. She immediately put it on her wrist and admired it. "Thank you so much!" Hermione's face was glowing.

Ginny glanced around the common room quickly making sure no one was around except the small group and then gave Hermione a quick kiss.

"You are very welcome, gorgeous. It took forever to find something but as soon as I saw it I knew you'd love it."

Ron cleared his throat and Hermione laughed.

"Get over it Ronald, I'm dating your sister and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Yeah but do you have to snog in front of me?"

"I will snog whoever and whenever I please!" Ginny piped up.

The group had cake and punch, they talked about their classes and various happenings at the school. Luna talked about her quest during the summer to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkak. Around midnight all of them dispersed into their respective rooms. Hermione wanted to go to the Room of Requirement but Ginny convinced her that she would have to wait until the next night.

Hermione was excited all day Friday. She could barely concentrate in her classes but controlled herself as much as possible. After dinner she and Ginny went their separate ways. Hermione ran to her room and put all of her things away. Ginny told her to come up to the Room of Requirement at exactly eight o'clock that night. It was 7:45 and Hermione was pacing her dormitory. She straightened things up, pulled her bed curtains and hung her "do not disturb" sign on a peg sticking out from one of the bedposts that was normally intended for a robe. She decided to head up a few minutes early.

When Hermione got to the entrance of the room there was a note on the wall.

"_I told you to be here at 8. Doors won't open until then!"_

Hermione paced back and forth for the remaining ten minutes. Just as the clock tower struck eight the doors of the room started to form. Hermione took a deep breath and let herself in.

There were candles floating everywhere, the bed sheets were black that night, a levitating note read:

"_Put on your pajamas, I'll be out in a moment_."

Hermione went to the chest of drawers but did not find her normal t-shirt and sweatpants that were kept there. These were silky and green; the shirt was short sleeved and button down and the pants were loose and flowing. She dressed and sat in one of the big armchairs in the corner to wait. Ginny emerged from the bathroom wearing the same pajamas as Hermione's only they were black.

"Do you like them?" Ginny asked. "Bill had some like this and I would always steal the shirt to sleep in when he lived at home, I always wanted some of my own and I thought it might be fun to have matching ones."

"Well yes…I do. You look amazing as per normal. How do I look?" Hermione asked as she stood up and spun around.

Ginny put her hands on Hermione's hips and drew her in close. "You look beautiful, as always," she said giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead. She motioned to the bed, Hermione excitedly nodded.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, Ginny straddled her and gently pushed Hermione back. Ginny began to kiss down Hermione's neck, she paused when she got to the top button of her shirt.

"What do you say we try something new tonight?" Ginny's hot breath on Hermione's collarbone was almost more than the brunette could handle.

"I…okay…yes," Hermione gasped.

Ginny sat up and began unbuttoning Hermione's shirt from the bottom. With each button she pulled the fabric apart revealing Hermione's smooth, flat stomach. Ginny stopped unbuttoning before she exposed Hermione's breasts and lightly traced her fingers on her lover's stomach then leaned down and gently kissed from Hermione's navel up to where she stopped unbuttoning.

"Ginny…please. Don't stop. Please," Hermione begged.

Ginny sat back up and slowly undid the remaining buttons and gently pushed Hermione's shirt aside revealing her entire bare torso to Ginny's eyes for the first time. Ginny stared, inspecting, memorizing. There were a few freckles sprinkled on the brunette's bare chest, Hermione's pink nipples hardened as the cool air fell over them.

"You're so beautiful," Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione reached down and took Ginny's left hand and slid it up over her stomach to her right breast. Ginny caressed her softly, gently running her thumb over Hermione's erect nipple. Hermione closed her eyes and let Ginny take total control over her body. The redhead leaned forward and kissed Hermione's sternum and made a trail of faint kisses to her left nipple. She flicked the swollen bud with her tongue and then took it in her mouth, gently sucking and biting.

Ginny shifted her weight and moved her right hand down Hermione's stomach, headed towards the waistband of Hermione's silky pajama bottoms. She slid her hand over the silky fabric, between Hermione's legs and pushed against her.

Hermione groaned, "Oh Gin…" as Ginny again pushed her hand hard against the brunette. Ginny pulsated her fingers and Hermione's hips moved with the motions of her lover's hand.

"Gin…don't stop…"Hermione gasped.

Ginny's left hand stayed busy, alternating between rolling the nipple between her fingers and gently massaging. She traded places between that hand and her mouth, tasting and devouring the second breast. Hermione was moaning, begging Ginny to go further, to take her right then and there even though she knew she wouldn't. Ginny quickened the pace of her hand as Hermione gasped and let out a loud moan. She pushed herself against the pressure of Ginny's hand. Hermione gripped the sheets as her orgasm traveled through her body. She shuddered and released her grip. Ginny trailed kisses up Hermione's neck and then to her mouth, kissing her passionately.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Ginny said as she kissed Hermione's flushed cheek.

All Hermione could do was let out a small whimper. Ginny helped her move up to the head of the bed and the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't realize I had a lot of slashy stuff grouped so close together until I started going through this chapter-by-chapter...oh well. Don't like, don't read. If you do like it then by all means, read it again!

**

* * *

-Chapter 8: It Was a Gift-**

After Hermione's birthday the girls couldn't spend much time together in the Room of Requirement. Even when they did they were too exhausted to do anything but sleep. Hermione was throwing herself into her studies after she received a less than perfect score on her first Charms examination so Ginny spent her spare time on the Quidditch pitch. If the weather wasn't agreeable she would join Hermione in the library and study for her O.W.L.s.

The Halloween Feast came, Hermione and Ginny attended together "just as friends", or so they told everyone who was clueless as to the depth of their relationship. Hermione's dress was full bodied and bright green with a plunging neckline that showed off quite a bit of cleavage thanks to a tight corset. Ginny knew she did it just to tease her. It took days of begging from Hermione but Ginny caved and had her mother send her dress robes. The dress was simple. It was a floor length powder blue gown with a modest neckline. The one thing Ginny did win on was that she got to wear her trainers.

There were jack-o-lanterns in every corner of the Great Hall and hundreds of them floating above, there were bats flying around and all of the ghosts were popping up out of random places. Sir Nicholas winked at Ginny and Hermione, both girls blushed. He had caught them a few days before stealing a quick kiss (and possibly a grope or two) behind a suit of armor before they headed to afternoon classes after lunch.

After the feast the tables in the Great Hall disappeared and there was music playing and students were dancing. During a slow song Hermione and Ginny found a bench against one of the walls to sit down. They had danced until they could dance no more. Ginny was covered in glitter from rubbing against Hermione every chance she got. They had been dancing dangerously close and had to remind themselves more than once that they couldn't start snogging on the dance floor. Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled.

"I've had a fantastic evening," Hermione said with a sigh. "But this corset is about to kill me. What do you say we go to the Room of Requirement and get a little more comfortable?" She winked.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and nodded and the two left the Great Hall and snuck upstairs. They stood in front of the wall and a door appeared, as usual. The room was a little different this time. There was a glowing jack-o-lantern in the corner and floating above, just like in the Great Hall. The sheets were black with orange trim as were the armchairs. Hermione went to the chest of drawers, retrieved her pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Ginny quickly undressed and put on her pajamas. The Room never gave them their old pajamas back but neither minded. The silk ones Ginny had bought were comfortable. Ginny was buttoning the bottom button on her shirt when Hermione emerged from the bathroom.

"You know, I never did get a chance to pay you back for my birthday," Hermione said seductively as she walked towards her smiling girlfriend.

"Well it was a gift so there isn't…" Ginny was cut off by Hermione's lips on hers.

"Yeah, don't care," Hermione said when she pulled away.

She led Ginny to the bed and sat down. Ginny crawled on top of her and they continued kissing. Ginny's tongue grazed Hermione's bottom lip and she nipped at it. Hermione pushed her tongue into Ginny's mouth and the redhead gave it a gentle bite and sucked it. Hermione moved her hands down to the top button of Ginny's shirt and before Ginny had any time to react, Hermione had unbuttoned the entire shirt and slid it down off of her arms. Hermione smirked and surprised Ginny by flipping her over onto her back. Hermione sat up and stared at Ginny's bare torso; she wanted to memorize every freckle on every centimeter of her girlfriend's beautiful body. Hermione quickly removed her own shirt and Ginny smiled. Hermione's fingers traced Ginny's bare, heaving chest. The elder witch slid one leg between Ginny's and laid her full weight on top of her. Their bare flesh touched and an electric shock went through them both. Hermione rhythmically started moving her hips and torso. She ground her leg into Ginny's groin, one of Hermione's hands found its way between the two bodies, grabbed onto Ginny's bare breast and began pulling on her nipple.

"Hermione…oh gods Hermione…" and before Ginny could moan another word Hermione ground her leg hard into Ginny's groin, pushing Ginny closer to the edge. She moved her head to Ginny's chest and took one nipple in her mouth, sucking and licking at the pale flesh. Ginny's hands found Hermione's back and her fingernails dug into the brunette's skin, she moaned Hermione's name and arched her back as adrenaline rushed through her body. Her hips pulsated and pushed against Hermione's leg; she shuddered and let out one last loud moan as the orgasm coursed through her.

Hermione moved back up to eye level with an exhausted Ginny.

"That…you…oh Merlin…" the redhead gasped between breaths. She couldn't form a coherent sentence; with all the sensations in her body, her mind wouldn't allow it.

Hermione smiled and then kissed her. She collapsed next to the redhead and played with the pendant around her pale, freckled neck. The lovers' breathing slowed and before long they were asleep, their bodies were so close that the only clue that there were two bodies instead of one was the difference in the hue of their skin.

The first Quidditch match of the season came around quickly. Hermione was excited to see Ginny play. As a Chaser the redhead would get quite a bit more actual playing time than when she had previously played reserve Seeker. Hermione cheered on her girlfriend; Ginny tried to stay focused on the game but occasionally after she'd scored a goal she would catch Hermione's gaze and smile at her. Gryffindor crushed Slytherin and the after party in the common room lasted nearly all night.

Every chance they got the two girls would steal glances or light touches. Hermione wanted to go up to the Room of Requirement for their own personal celebration but every time they would try to sneak out of the tower someone would catch them to tell Ginny how amazing she had done.

Dean Thomas was one of them that caught the girls trying to sneak out, he took Ginny's arm and pulled her away from Hermione. The brunette could only watch as he went on and on about the match. Hermione turned nearly purple when his hand grazed Ginny's cheek and he tried to pull her in for a kiss. Hermione started walking towards the two but before she could reach them a group of people blocked her from them. She watched through the crowd as Ginny pushed the boy away. He tried to pull her in again, a bit more forceful and she planted her knee into his groin.

"I did not, nor will I _ever_ give you permission to touch me, Dean," she yelled at the boy writhing on the ground in pain. She pushed her way through the group of people to Hermione. "Ugh, that boy. Such a pain in the arse."

"I think now it is more like pain in the…you know." Hermione half smiled.

"That, too."

"Should I start learning more hexes to keep them away from you?"

"Don't worry about it, 'Mione. Look, everyone's leaving. What do you say we try to get upstairs?"

"Sounds good to me."

The girls snuck through the portrait hole and rushed upstairs.

* * *

I just want to say thank you to everyone that is still reading/will continue to read. It's kind of ridiculous how happy I get when I see alert e-mails indicating someone favorited or reviewed anything I've written so thanks a ton, guys! You're definitely helping me come out of my shell quite a bit.

And just to let you know if any of you want to talk to me personally I do have AIM. If you want to just send me a message on here I'll make sure your s/n gets on my safe list and give you mine as well. I would put it on my profile but I've gotten too much spam that way. I welcome talking to new people and making new friends =)


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9: I'm Sure-**

The rest of the term went by quickly, before they knew it the Christmas Holidays were upon them. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny packed their things and headed to the Burrow. Hermione's parents wanted her to come home since she hadn't spent Christmas with them since her first year but Hermione convinced them to let her stay at the Burrow. Hermione cast the _Engorgio_ spell on Ginny's bed to make it possible for them to spread out and have a bit more room since they had gotten use to the oversized bed in the Room of Requirement.

Christmas Day came and the Weasley house was buzzing with excitement. Ginny gave Hermione more charms for her bracelet but once again left her hanging by telling her that was only the beginning. Hermione refused to give Ginny her gift until she had opened all of her others. When Ginny protested that she'd already opened her gifts Molly brought out a long slender box from behind the staircase.

"For you Ginny, from the whole family!"

Ginny tore into the box and pulled out a Nimbus 2001. She jumped around the room, completely ecstatic.

"Oh Merlin! Oh this fantastic, thank you so much everyone!"

Hermione handed Ginny a couple of rectangular packages, Ginny tore into them excitedly. Hermione had owled Molly a few weeks before Holiday vacation started to get gift ideas and found out about the new broom so she got Ginny _The Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broom Care_ along with a green leather bound journal with Ginny's initials in gold on it.

"It's completely impenetrable to jinxes," Hermione said as she glanced to the twins. "You just aim your wand at it and speak the password, that's the only way it will open. I'll show you later."

Ginny excitedly kissed Hermione, Fred and George applauded.

"Oy, you two! Really? Can't it wait?" Ron growled.

"I thought you were over it?" Harry said as he elbowed Ron in the chest.

"Yeah, if they aren't snogging in front of me!"

Both girls laughed and blushed.

After a dinner feast of roast chicken, stew, three kinds of potatoes, a plethora of vegetables, and a Christmas cake everyone headed to the sitting room for quiet time by the roaring fire. The Wireless played Christmas music and everyone sipped mugs of hot chocolate. Hermione sat on Ginny's lap in one of the large chairs and they were covered with a Weasley quilt.

Ginny flipped through her new handbook. She didn't really pay much attention to what was on the pages, she was distracted by the thoughts of what she had planned for the night with Hermione. She looked over at the beautiful brunette who was gazing out one of the windows. Her skin was glowing with the light from the fire, her hair shined and her lips gently touched the mug as she sipped the hot chocolate. Ginny reached up and gently touched Hermione's cheek with the back of her hand. Hermione smiled and took Ginny's hand in her own and placed a delicate kiss on the younger witch's fingers.

"You looked like you were miles away, 'Mione," Ginny whispered softly.

"I was just thinking how spectacular this Christmas has been," Hermione said as she rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. "I do wish it would snow though, I've always loved the snow."

Having heard this from behind them, Fred pulled out his wand and aimed it above the two lovers. Snowflakes began tricking down on them and Hermione's face lit up. She and Ginny laughed as they looked around. Fred winked at them.

Hermione smiled at him and tried not to let the tears that were in her eyes escape when she said, "Thank you Fred, this is officially the best Christmas I've ever had."

He nodded and smiled. Hermione turned back to Ginny and gently brushed her lips against the redheads'. Hermione pulled back and they gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. It might've been because it was unusually quiet. Or maybe it was because this moment was innocent and not driven by adrenaline or lust but by the pure joy of just being together. Whatever it was the two saw something in each other that neither had ever noticed.

Ginny was certain that those dark brown eyes belonging to her lover looked as though they could hold the knowledge of the entire world in them. There was almost a hint of vulnerability that Ginny knew Hermione would never admit to.

In Ginny's intense, light brown eyes Hermione saw more passion and fire than she was sure one human being could contain. At the same time there was a well hidden tenderness. It was a soft spot that very few people knew existed underneath the intensity of the young, fierce witch.

"Hey! Look outside!" Ron said, breaking the deep gaze shared by his best friend and sister.

"Honestly, Ronald. Just get over us already," Hermione said with a huff.

"No, really, come here and look!"

Everyone abandoned their places around the fire to look out the windows. There were flecks of white pouring out of the sky and quickly accumulating on the ground. Ginny slipped an arm around Hermione's back as the brunette watched out the window like a child in a candy store. Ginny leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," she whispered.

Hermione turned and kissed Ginny. "Merry Christmas Gin."

As the Weasleys and Harry filed one by one upstairs to their bedrooms Hermione and Ginny sat with a quilt wrapped around them and stared out the window, watching the snow fall.

"Think you can pry yourself away from the window for the night?" Ginny asked as the fire in the fireplace dwindled down and the room lost its glow.

"I think so." Hermione smiled. Ginny grabbed a candle from the kitchen and lit it. The duo headed up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom.

The snow was accumulating on the outside window sill. Hermione grabbed what she thought were her silk pajamas she had taken from the Room of Requirement out of the chest of drawers. Ginny had a bit of an evil smile when Hermione left to go to the bathroom to change.

"What's that for, Miss Weasley?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, nothing just…staring at your arse." It was partially the truth. Hermione smirked and went off to the bathroom. Ginny changed into her nightdress and put on a robe then paced the room until she heard Hermione call her.

"Ginny!" Ginny walked to the bathroom door, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Yeah 'Mione, what do you need?"

"…I grabbed the wrong thing out of my drawer I think. Can you check to see if there's anything else in there?" Ginny waited outside the door for a few moments, giving enough time for Hermione to think she'd gone to the bedroom to check.

"Your drawer is empty. What is the problem?"

"Well…I don't know how to explain it. I thought I grabbed my pajamas but…I didn't."

"It can't be too bad, let me see!"

"No!! Get me a robe or something!"

Ginny did fetch Hermione a robe, she knew the brunette would be embarrassed having to walk through the house wearing what she was even though everyone was asleep. She knocked on the door and Hermione's arm reached out. Ginny took her hand and kissed up Hermione's arm until she hit the door frame. She put the robe in Hermione's hand and went back to the bedroom to wait.

Hermione came into the bedroom looking very confused.

"I don't understand, I know I grabbed my regular green pajamas."

"Well what you have now can't be all bad." Ginny held back a giggle but Hermione noticed the redhead blushing a bit.

"You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?"

"Did I ever tell you that I did really well in Transfiguration?" Ginny smiled from ear to ear as she stood up and walked towards Hermione. She slipped her arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her on the tip of her nose which Hermione crinkled up.

"You are a sneaky witch, you know that?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes. Yes I do know that. That's not all though."

"What else could there possibly be?" Hermione asked.

"Well I could tell you that if you drop your robe."

"Two can play this game, Ginevra. You show me and I will drop my robe."

Ginny sighed. She knew there was no way she was going to win this argument. She dropped her own robe and revealed a slinky black nightdress. The neckline plunged down between Ginny's breasts, the straps holding it up were barely there, and the material ended just above her knees. There was lace trim around all of the edges. The cold air encircled her body and she shuddered a little but she remained still, a buffet for Hermione's eyes to feast on.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Ginny's athletic figure was stunning. Ginny's arms were muscular but soft. She had all the curves of a woman but her legs were still slender, her knees knobby. Immediately Hermione undid the tie on her robe and it dropped to the floor. Ginny had disguised a matching green nightdress as Hermione's green pajamas. Hermione's body was all woman, it was gorgeously pear shaped. Her shoulders were slender and her hips blossomed out perfectly.

"Well dear, I have to give you points for creativity. And for being so incredibly sexy." Hermione grabbed Ginny's neck and pulled her into a kiss. The cold air wrapped around them both but neither noticed. Ginny backed away a few steps and Hermione looked at her, puzzled. Ginny let out a nervous sigh.

"I…want it to happen tonight, Hermione. I want to be with you…I want you, all of you. And I want you to have all of me."

"Are you sure? I don't want this to happen unless you really want it to."

"I'm sure," Ginny said as she nervously approached a smiling Hermione. She took Hermione's hands in her own and looked deep into those dark brown eyes. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione felt like she could do a back flip right then and there.

"I love you too, Ginny," Hermione said as she pulled Ginny into a hug. Ginny guided Hermione over to the bed and they both sat down. Hermione grabbed her wand from the beside table and used the _Imperturbable_ charm on Ginny's bedroom.

"I'm kind of nervous," Ginny said, shaking from a mixture of cold and apprehension.

"Well, look at it this way sweetheart, I have nothing to compare it to."

Ginny smiled and leaned towards Hermione. They kissed, gently. Hermione took control and guided Ginny to lie down on the bed and pulled the blankets over the both of them.

* * *

I know, I know, I'm evil for leaving this chapter hanging like that. What's life without a little cliffhanger every now and then though?


	10. Chapter 10

Just in case you're incredibly oblivious or you didn't read the ending of the last chapter, this one is full of sex. 100% pure girl-on-girl smut. Nothing else. The only point it serves is to be femmeslashy, really. If you don't like it then move on to the next chapter because there's nothing in here that relates to anything else in the story.

If you're still reading this then I hope you enjoy it or at least tolerate it somewhat. Despite having published other femmeslashy stories this is actually the first M rated thing I ever wrote. Have fun ;-)

* * *

**-Chapter 10: Ready, Love?-**

Hermione straddled Ginny's hips and pulled off the green nightdress. The moonlight coming in from the window gave Ginny just enough visibility to see Hermione's beautiful body. The elder witch slid her hands under Ginny's nightdress and peeled it off. She leaned down and locked lips with the nervous redhead. Their warm flesh of their bare torsos pushed together. Hermione pinned Ginny's arms above her head with one hand and moved her other to Ginny's left breast, she caressed and massaged it gently, Ginny moaned in pleasure. Hermione let go of her arms and removed her hand from her breast and slid it down Ginny's toned abs and over her underwear. Ginny moaned again at Hermione's touch. She could feel herself getting wet, her body begging for Hermione's fingers to penetrate it.

"Ready, love?" Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Uh-huh…"

That was all Hermione needed to hear. She brought her hand back up to Ginny's underwear waistband and slid it underneath the cotton material. She slipped a finger into the folds of wet, warm skin. Hermione moved her finger up and down, gently running from Ginny's swollen clit to her waiting slit. She rested two fingers on Ginny's clit and began rubbing them in a circle. Ginny whimpered and arched her back a little. After a few minutes of focusing on the swollen bud Hermione moved her hand away and slid it down the folds. She teased her opening a bit with the tip of her middle finger.

"Do it Hermione…please…"

Hermione slowly pushed her finger into the waiting redhead. Ginny's back arched and she gasped. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's back and gripped her tight. Hermione slowly thrust her finger in and out, pushing her palm against Ginny's clit. Ginny moved her hips in unison with Hermione's thrusting hand. Hermione grazed Ginny's ear with her lips.

"I can't wait to taste you," she whispered.

Hermione removed her hand from between Ginny's legs and the redhead let out a disappointed whimper. Hermione moved and kissed Ginny just below her navel, eliciting an anticipatory gasp from Ginny's lips.

Hermione pulled Ginny's underwear down her hips and tossed them to the floor. Ginny spread her legs and Hermione positioned herself between them and kissed the inside of each of Ginny's thighs. She parted the folds of skin and pushed her tongue against the swollen bud at the top of the folds. She pushed her finger back inside of Ginny as she sucked and nibbled at her clit and flicked it repeatedly with her tongue. Ginny could find no words, just moans and gasps.

Hermione moved her mouth, she ran her tongue down to Ginny's wet opening. She plunged her tongue inside of her lover, the juices were sour but sweet at the same time as they flowed into Hermione's mouth. Hermione thrust her tongue in and out, her thumb found Ginny's swollen clit again and rubbed. Ginny found her voice and called out Hermione's name, moaning and screaming it.

"Oh fuck…Hermione don't stop…I'm going to come…"

Hermione plunged her finger back inside Ginny and moved her mouth back to her clit. She quickened her pace as Ginny's hips bucked wildly, her back arching. Her body convulsed and she let out another scream as she was pushed over the edge. Her body shook uncontrollably and went rigid as her orgasm tore through her. Hermione gave one more thrust of her finger as the last of the pleasure rampaged through Ginny's body. Hermione moved back up and laid on Ginny's heaving chest. She gave a gentle bite to Ginny's neck causing the younger to jump a little.

It seemed like ages before Ginny finally regained her composure enough to speak.

"Where did you learn that?" the smiling redhead asked.

"Instinct. Don't forget I'm a girl, too....And maybe some less than child-friendly reading material at home."

"Whatever it was, it's fantastic."

After laying in silence for a few minutes Ginny put one hand on Hermione's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. She rolled the two of them over and was now on top, her bright red hair cascading over Hermione's face. She pushed it out of the way and went back to tasting the luscious lips of the beautiful brunette pinned under her. Ginny kissed down Hermione's neck and to her breasts. She couldn't get enough of them it seemed; they were too delicious for words. She placed her mouth over Hermione's nipple and flicked her tongue over the swollen bud. Hermione let out a small moan when Ginny gave her other nipple a roll between her fingers. Ginny moved back up to Hermione's mouth and looked into her dark chestnut eyes. She trembled as she slid her hand down Hermione's stomach. Her fingers pushed under the waistband of Hermione's underwear and found their way to her luscious folds. She mimicked the motions Hermione had used earlier, running her fingers between Hermione's clit and opening.

Hermione moaned in approval.

Ginny leaned down and kissed Hermione's neck as she plunged a finger inside Hermione's waiting slit. She thrust her finger in and out and moved her thumb over Hermione's clit causing a squeal to escape her lips. Ginny slowly moved herself down to Hermione's hips. She pulled her hand away, quickly pulled off Hermione's panties and tossed them aside. She slid her mouth over Hermione's clit and nipped it a little with her teeth. She plunged her finger back inside her lover.

"Oh Ginny yes! Yes!" Hermione squealed.

Ginny removed her finger and slid her tongue inside Hermione. She pushed her tongue in as deep as she could get it. Her fingers furiously worked Hermione's clit.

"Fuck…Ginny! Don't stop please! Ohhhhh…" Hermione's back arched, she couldn't stand it any longer. Her back arched further and waves of pleasure raged through her, her body shook as she came and her juices flowed into Ginny's eager mouth. Hermione finally collapsed, completely relaxed on the bed. Ginny moved up and put her arm around Hermione's waist, pulling herself as close as possible.

"I love you Hermione Granger," Ginny whispered into the ear of the out of breath brunette next to her.

"And I love you Ginny Weasley."

The girls fell asleep pressed together under the blankets and slept better than either of them ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter 11: I'm All Yours-**

The girls woke up late the next morning, the sun was coming through the frosty window at the head of Ginny's bed and it poured over the waking lovers.

"Good morning, beautiful," Hermione said when Ginny's bright brown eyes locked on hers.

The sweet scents from the night before lingered in the air. The lovers kissed and held each other close, enjoying the warmth of their soft skin rubbing together. Ginny was right in assuming she and Hermione would be spending plenty of time in her room during the Holiday vacation. If Hermione wasn't studying and there wasn't a meal then the two were entangled in each other in bed.

In no time at all it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Ginny was behind on studying for her O.W.L.s, Hermione spent as much time as she could tutoring her between studying for her own classes. Unfortunately because the two spent every moment possible together people started taking notice, especially the Slytherins. The younger tried as much as possible to shield Hermione from the vicious things being said but it was no use. No matter how many Bat-Bogey Hexes Ginny cast, none of the students would stop spitting insults at the two of them.

Harry and Ron tried their best to protect the two but Harry was spending most of his time with Dumbledore for his lessons and Ron was always being dragged off by Lavender Brown to an empty classroom somewhere. Luna gave the girls bracelets weaved from the bark of some magical tree that neither girl had heard of claiming they would bring positive thoughts their way. Neville was hexed more than once for attempting to defend the couple but to no avail. Ginny and Hermione were grateful for everyone's attempts at helping them but in the end they knew they could only rely on each other.

One night in the Room of Requirement a few weeks after term started the two were laying in bed, Hermione was upset over some comments made by Draco Malfoy and his henchmen. Ginny wasn't sure what all was said just that there were several slurs about the two of them and most certainly Draco's favorite word, 'Mudblood'.

"Ginny I hate this…I just hate it. I told you in the beginning that this was just what I was afraid of."

"I know baby, and you know I have tried to stop it but if I hex anyone else then there's nothing McGonagall can do about having me taken off the Quidditch team for good. Snape wants me expelled."

Hermione sighed. "I know you have been trying, love. I just need thicker skin I guess."

"You can't help who you are. And who you are is who I love. Maybe I could cast that _Muffliato_ charm Harry talked about on you so you can't hear anyone?" Ginny suggested.

"I love you, too Ginny. And no need for a spell, especially one of Harry's, I just have to deal with it. The way you make me feel overpowers anything they could ever say." Hermione turned towards Ginny and kissed her. "You've got plenty of studying to do tomorrow, get some sleep okay love?"

Ginny nodded.

It seemed like no time at all passed and winter was gone. It was near one in the morning in late April, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the common room playing a game of Exploding Snap when Harry came running in after his lesson with Dumbledore.

"You are not going to believe this," he heaved between breaths, "Voldemort…horcruxes…Slughorn…"

"Harry, calm down, you're going to hyperventilate." Hermione got up and sat Harry down in her place on the couch.

Harry calmed down and explained to the group about seeing Slughorn's memory about a teen Tom Riddle asking about horcruxes. He told them about Dumbledore suspecting how many of them were out there and what they were.

Ginny listened as Harry talked about all he knew. Voldemort had made seven horcruxes to preserve his soul. He couldn't die as long as they were all in tact. One of the pieces had been the diary that Ginny herself had found in her second year that lead to the devastation of opening the Chamber of Secrets.

The words, "I have to help him find them. He's too weak to do it alone. I just have to. It's our only chance." pierced her ears. She knew Harry had no chance of finding any of these horcruxes without her brother and Hermione with him, there was no way they could survive without Hermione's brilliance. She felt her face get red and her eyes well up. As Harry continued talking Ginny started shaking. She felt all of the blood leave her head in a rush and the room started spinning.

"Ginny? Gin, are you okay?" Hermione knelt in front of her.

"I…I don't know." Ginny slumped over on the couch. Hermione yelled for someone to get Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny woke up unaware of where she was. It was dark and she felt a body next to her but had no idea who it was. She sat up quickly in a panic.

"Where am I? Hermione! Hermione, where are you?!" Ginny cried into the dark.

"Ginny! Ginny it's me, I am right here." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny in an attempt to calm her down. Ginny resisted at first and tried to pull away but Hermione talked her down out of her panic and Ginny relaxed into her arms and put her head in Hermione's lap.

"What happened? Where am I?" Ginny asked, shaking.

"You're in the hospital wing, love. You passed out in the common room while Harry was talking about his meeting with Dumbledore." Hermione stroked Ginny's hair. Madam Pomfrey came running in having heard the commotion. She lit a lamp on the table beside Ginny's bed.

"I think she's alright," Hermione said.

"Yes, well, she needs to drink some juice and then get some rest." Madam Pomfrey poured a cup of pumpkin juice and handed it to Hermione. "I trust she is in good hands," the matron said with a soft smile.

"Gin, sit up a little, you need to drink this." Hermione lifted Ginny up a little and put the cup to her lips. Ginny drank a little juice and relaxed back into Hermione's body.

"Ginny, can I ask what happened that made you have a fit like that?"

"I just had a bad feeling about those missing horcruxes. You know Harry is going to want to go on some big adventure to look for them and…you know he can't survive without you."

Hermione sighed. She couldn't tell Ginny she was wrong.

"We're not sure what is going to happen right now, Ginny. Harry still has more to discuss with Dumbledore. We just have to take things one day at a time. Whatever happens it won't change us, understand?" Hermione held Ginny tight against her.

"Okay." Ginny felt a little better. Hermione gave her some more pumpkin juice and she didn't feel as weak.

"You need some sleep, orders of Madam Pomfrey." Hermione reached over and grabbed a thick, light blue book from the bedside table. She put a pillow behind her back and sat up partially in the bed. Ginny curled up next to her and wrapped an arm over Hermione's stomach. "I had McGonagall bring me this book of Muggle fairytales from my room. My mother read it to me when I was young. On nights I can't sleep I read it and remember her voice. This one was always one of my favorites." Hermione opened the book and began reading. Ginny listened to Hermione's sweet voice as she drifted into sleep. She dreamed of glass slippers, pumpkin carriages, princes and happy endings.

When Ginny awoke in the morning she heard birds singing outside the window. She turned to say good morning to Hermione but she wasn't there. Ginny sat up in bed and looked around. Light flooded the large room, all of the other beds were empty. The scent of different potions filled the air. The crisp, white sheets rustled as Ginny shifted around in the bed trying to make herself comfortable. Just as she was thinking about getting out of bed Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Oh look who is awake! Did you rest well dear? It is nearly noon now, you must be starved." The matron pulled a cord on the wall. "Lunch will be up shortly."

"Where is Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Class of course. She begged Professor McGonagall to let her stay here with you but she had to attend her classes. I am sure she will be back though. She didn't once leave your side last night."

"Why did this happen? I felt fine one minute and the next I wake up here. Was I cursed?"

"Well from the details I got from your brother, Miss Granger, and Mister Potter it sounded very much like a panic attack. There isn't much written about them in wizard medical books but there is plenty about them in a book I was given by a Muggle-born student's parents a few years back. If you'd like to read it you'll have to wait. Miss Granger took it with her this morning to read between classes."

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Of course she did."

A house elf appeared with a tray of food. Ginny sat quietly and ate her lunch; her favorites, turkey sandwich and chips. Right as she finished she saw the door to the room swing open and Hermione slipped inside. When she saw the redhead sitting up and awake she dashed to the bedside. She dropped her book bag on the ground and flung her arms around Ginny.

"It's wonderful to see you, too Hermione." Ginny laughed and Hermione gave her a peck on the lips.

"How are you feeling? How long have you been awake? I am so sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up, I begged McGonagall to let me stay here with you today but she insisted I go to my classes. I have a free hour now though and I am all yours."

"Hermione you don't have to stay here if you have something else to do. I am feeling fine, really."

"I want to stay. Did Madam Pomfrey say when you can leave the hospital wing?"

"No, she didn't. I feel all right so I don't see why I should have to stay much longer. Are my school robes down here?"

"They're in that wardrobe, over there." Hermione gestured to the other side of Ginny's bed. "Would you like me to get them for you?"

"No, that's alright, I just wanted to know where they were."

"Okay love, just tell me if you need anything."

"You're going to make a great mother someday, 'Mione." Ginny smiled.

Hermione didn't quite know what to say. She didn't want to make things awkward but she couldn't help wanting to say something about Ginny being by her side when she was a mother; when _they_ were mothers. She couldn't though. Not after telling Ginny they had to take things one day at a time. All she could do was thank her for the complement and read to Ginny the section of the Muggle medicine book that described Ginny's symptoms. Obviously there was nothing in there about magical remedies, only a list of Muggle medications.

After she was released from the hospital wing that evening Ginny was told to take it easy for a couple of days, no strenuous activity. Much to Ginny's protests Hermione insisted that studying was not included in strenuous activity and she would still need to work on her O.W.L.s. Sure enough she was back to normal in a few days, spending a little time on the Quidditch pitch when Hermione wasn't drilling her for her fast approaching O.W.L.s.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter 12: It Makes Me Feel Closer to You-**

"Please, Hermione, you know we won't be able to spend any time up there next week while I'm taking my O.W.L.s. and this weekend I will be studying non-stop," Ginny begged.

The girls were sitting in the common room by themselves on the sofa in front of the fire. Hermione was curled up at one end with her Charms book. Ginny sat in the middle as close to Hermione as she could get without being on top of her. Ginny was getting restless not having spent hardly any nights with Hermione in the Room of Requirement since the night she spent in the hospital wing. She missed her lover's touch and waking up with that mess of brown hair mixed with her own.

Hermione hadn't purposefully become distant since that April night she spent next to a sleeping Ginny in the infirmary. She just felt slightly overwhelmed by all of the emotion since then and didn't know how to deal with it. There was no logic to everything she was feeling. She wrote everything down, tried to figure it all out but she just couldn't find the logic.

Since there was a lack of information about how to deal with Ginny's panic attacks without Muggle drugs it was nearly impossible for them to come up with a solid plan of action. Ginny mentioned feeling better after having some pumpkin juice so Hermione started filling a bottle full of it for her every morning at breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione wouldn't discuss the horcruxes in front of Ginny anymore. They always tried to be pleasant and not talk about anything negative.

Despite all of that there were still a few instances where Ginny would start staring off into space, she'd feel the blood drain from her head and before she knew it the trio were crowding around her and Hermione was pouring pumpkin juice into her mouth. She didn't do it on purpose, it was just that her mind would wander to the horcruxes and horrible thoughts would somehow manage to invade her mind. Ron and Harry walking into the Burrow carrying Hermione's lifeless body. All three of them found dead after a battle with Death Eaters. Death Eaters destroying everyone and everything she loved.

"Ginny I am very stressed right now, please. Just let me study." Hermione jotted down some notes on her parchment.

"What has gotten into you? You won't let me touch you even when we're alone. We have spent maybe two nights together in a month and all I get is a peck goodnight. Have I done something wrong? Do you not love me anymore? What is it? Please, Hermione just talk to me!"

Ginny reached for Hermione's arm but before she could do so all she saw was Hermione lunging towards her. Ginny felt those soft familiar lips press hard against her own and Hermione pinned her to the couch. Hermione's tongue forced its way into Ginny's mouth. Ginny responded by grabbing a handful of Hermione's backside. Hermione pushed her hips between Ginny's legs and ground into the witch pinned underneath her. Ginny moaned. Hermione's hands found their way up the sides of Ginny's shirt while her hips continued grinding against the redhead. Ginny's hands ran up Hermione's back and she gripped onto the brunette. Ginny was tempted to roll the two of them to the floor and make love to the beautiful girl on top of her but before she could, Hermione pulled away and laid her head on Ginny's heaving chest.

"You've done nothing wrong Ginny. You know I love you." Hermione played with the pendant around Ginny's neck that she had given her at the end of the summer. She sat up and Ginny followed. Ginny put her arms around a now teary-eyed Hermione and held her tight.

"Then just tell me. 'Mione we are best friends, we always have been and I hope we always will be. You used to be able to tell me anything. What happened to that?"

"I'm scared, Ginny. I'm scared for you, for us, for Harry, for the entire world. Even though I know I will always be able to reach you, I am scared. I've been trying to be strong for you because I know you're scared too. Believe me I have tried. I haven't wanted to spend the night with you because I didn't want you to see me like this." Hermione couldn't help it, she cried. Ginny held her tight and rocked her.

"Oh sweetheart…you could've told me. You don't have to be strong all the time. I know you like to be but you're only human. It makes me feel better knowing that you and I feel the same sometimes, you know? It makes me feel closer to you." She kissed the top of Hermione's head, relaxed her grip a little, and put one hand under Hermione's chin to guide her into a soft kiss. "I love you, Hermione. Don't ever forget that. Now, what do you say we go up to the Room of Requirement? I would love nothing more than to spend tonight holding you in my arms."

Hermione agreed and the two snuck upstairs, the doors were waiting for them by the time they got there. Hermione went to the bathroom to change as always. When Ginny opened her drawer to retrieve her pajamas she found not only them but also a familiar looking light blue book. Hermione came out of the bathroom and Ginny was sitting in bed flipping through the pages. Hermione joined her in bed and snuggled up close to her.

"How did you get that up here?" Hermione asked, tracing her fingers over one of the pages.

"It was in my drawer. Since you had your chance to take care of me how about I give it a go for tonight?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny opened the book and read a tale of a sleeping princess, dragons and evil queens. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chapter 13: Not Just a Pendant -**

The girls barely saw each other the next week because of O.W.L.s. The day after Ginny finished them she and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room planning a romantic night to be spent in the Room of Requirement. Harry came in asking for Ron, the girls told him that the last they saw of him he was being dragged away by Lavender.

"Okay well when he gets back tell him I am with Dumbledore. He thinks he has found a horcrux and promised I could go with him to get it. I'll be back sometime late tonight." Hermione and Ginny both hugged him and wished him good luck. When Ron returned they filled him in and the three of them waited patiently until Seamus burst into the common room screaming.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Seamus yelled. "McGonagall ordered the three of you to get to the hospital wing immediately."

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione ran as fast as they could to the hospital wing. When they arrived Bill Weasley was in a hospital bed, his face was a bloody mess. Molly, Arthur, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were standing near his bedside. Fleur was sitting in the bed next to him cleaning his wounds and softly speaking to him in French.

"What happened!" Ginny near screamed as she looked at Bill.

McGonagall explained what she knew. Death Eaters had infiltrated Hogwarts, the Order was immediately alerted and most were out fighting Death Eaters at that very moment, someone spotted Harry and Dumbledore in the clock tower with Draco, Bill had been attacked by Fenir Greyback, and there were several eyewitness accounts of someone hitting Dumbledore with the killing curse. After a few moments of silence the doors burst open and Hagrid and Harry came tumbling in. Harry's face was marred with dirt, tears and sweat.

"It was Snape!" he screamed. "Snape killed him! I saw it, I saw the whole thing! Draco couldn't do it so Snape did!" Harry collapsed and cried. Everyone was stunned.

"Surely not," McGonagall finally spoke.

"I saw it! I saw that bloody bastard do it. I heard him say the spell and point his wand and kill him!" Harry was still on the floor, he pushed away anyone who tried to help him up. "I followed Snape out of the tower. He was following the Death Eaters. They set Hagrid's hut on fire. I would have got to him if Hagrid hadn't dragged me back up here. I would have killed him!" Harry sobbed into the stone floor. Lupin and Tonks came through the door, out of breath and covered in sweat.

"The Death Eaters are all gone," Tonks said. "Snape left with them. How is Bill?"

Lupin examined Bill's wounds and spoke, "I think he will be alright. It's not a full moon so there is very little chance of Bill contracting anything. Those scars will not heal very well though. He'll never look quite the same, I'm afraid."

Molly cried, Arthur tried to comfort his wife but there was no consoling her. Hermione pulled Ginny close to her side and kissed her forehead. While she cleaned his wounds Fleur told Bill she didn't care what he looked like and that she was going to marry him no matter what. Molly cried even harder.

...............

After Dumbledore's funeral Harry and Hermione returned to the Burrow with the Weasleys and Fleur. Molly was adamant about getting wedding details in order for Fleur and Bill to distract anyone from the "horcrux nonsense" Harry kept on about.

"Fleur, where do you want your cousin Jacques?" Hermione asked while they were arranging the seating chart at the kitchen table.

"Put 'im at ze table with Jean-Luc and Elyse. Zey get along nicely."

"Hermione, shall I pack a lunch for you when you leave next week?" Molly asked. Ginny snapped her neck and stared at Hermione.

"Excuse me? Leave? When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Oh dear. I am so sorry, I thought you would have known by now!" Molly exclaimed. Ginny, furious, got up from the kitchen table and stormed to her room. "Go after her dear, Fleur and I will handle this," Molly said to Hermione.

Hermione didn't know why but she felt terrified when she knocked on Ginny's bedroom door. She felt an overwhelming sense of dread and a bit of betrayal. Ginny didn't respond when Hermione knocked a second time so she let herself in.

"Get out!" Ginny screamed. She sat up in her bed and brandished her wand. When she saw it was Hermione she tossed her wand on the desk and laid back down, her back towards the startled brunette.

"Ginny," Hermione started as she walked to the bed and sat down. "I was going to tell you, I swear to you I was going to tell you tonight. It will only be for a few days, I promise. I have to see my parents. I am not going forever, a week at the most, I swear to you. I didn't want you to be nervous about it and that is why I waited to tell you. I'll be right back, before the wedding."

"Oh...You could've told me." Ginny sniffled and sat up. "It's not that big of a deal…I thought maybe you were leaving for good with Harry and Ron. You...You do need to see your parents. I'm sorry I overreacted but right now I think is when we need to be the most open with each other, you know? At least this isn't too dangerous."

"I can't guarantee there will be no danger. I have to get them into hiding. I've been studying up on memory charms and I think that may be the best way to hide them. I'll take them to some place far from all of this and alter their memories. I do promise you that if there is danger and I can that I will come to wherever you are."

"Well I will be here at the Burrow so that shouldn't be too hard to find."

"You still wear the necklace I gave you every day like I asked?"

"Of course, love, all the time. I've never once taken it off."

"This pendant is not just a pendant. You know how when you disapparate you think of a destination?" Hermione gently picked up the pendant resting on Ginny's chest.

"Yes, that much I know."

"This has a charm on it and all I have to do is think of it and wherever it is located is where I will appear. That is why I want you to wear it."

"And why couldn't you tell me this when you gave it to me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I would just spontaneously leave you."

"So," Ginny smirked, "does this mean that if I am in the shower and you apparate to me…"

"Yes, it does. And leave it to you to bring dirty thoughts into any conversation!" Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh but that's why you love me," Ginny said seductively. "And thanks to that thought I'm feeling a bit frisky Miss Granger, care to help me out?" she purred into Hermione's ear, the brunette melted.

"I can't say no to that."

Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and aimed it at Ginny's door, silently casting the _Imperturbable_ charm.


	14. Chapter 14

Really, the only reason I put these in here is because I enjoy writing them. Is that crazy? At one point I thought about just taking them all out and turning them into random oneshots. Then I decided that was too much work. Skip over this if you wish, you won't miss anything important I promise.

* * *

**-Chapter 14: Afternoon Delight-**

Ginny lay back down on the bed and pulled Hermione on top of her. The brunette placed soft kisses on Ginny's jaw and neck. Ginny rolled the two of them over, sat up and peeled off her t-shirt. Hermione sat up and wrapped her arms around Ginny's torso. She ran her hands up the smooth flesh to Ginny's bra strap and quickly undid the clasp. Hermione moved her hands further up Ginny's back to the shoulder straps of her bra and slid them down her shoulders. Ginny's milky white breasts relaxed out of the bra and Hermione leaned in and kissed all around Ginny's nipples, never quite touching the sensitive buds. Ginny grabbed the back of Hermione's t-shirt and pulled it over her head, the mess of brown hair fell back into place cascading over her skin. While Hermione was working at Ginny's beautiful breasts Ginny's hands found their way to Hermione's bra clasp. She had a little trouble but after a few moments she successfully undid it and Hermione's bra slipped off of her shoulders.

Ginny pushed Hermione back onto the bed and undid her belt buckle. She then slowly undid the button and zipper of Hermione's jeans and pulled them off of her. Ginny leaned down and started kissing Hermione's neck. The elder witch's fingers found their way to the front of Ginny's jeans and undid them. Hermione slid the tight jeans over Ginny's hips and down her legs. Ginny pulled them the rest of the way off leaving both girls in nothing but their underwear. Ginny tried to put her hips down in between Hermione's legs but was stopped when Hermione flipped her over back on to her back. Hermione's warm, slender fingers pushed their way under Ginny's cotton briefs. Hermione's fingers immediately found Ginny's wet slit and she plunged one of them in. Ginny let out a short scream before her lips became occupied by Hermione's.

Hermione thrust her finger in and out of Ginny's increasingly wet slit. Gently, she slipped a second finger in. Ginny gasped and winced a bit at the new sensation; Hermione stopped for a minute.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…didn't…expect…go slow," Ginny said breathlessly. Hermione slowly pushed her two fingers in and out of her lover. Ginny relaxed and again started moving with Hermione's rhythm. Her hands gripped the bed sheets.

"Don't stop…just like that. Deeper, please deeper!" Ginny moaned. Hermione pushed her fingers as deep as she could and quickened her pace. Her thumb was working Ginny's clit. She felt Ginny tense up around her fingers and the redhead moaned and screamed Hermione's name into the pillow on her bed. Her body shook as Hermione plunged her fingers in one last time.

"Oh gods Hermione…" Ginny said as Hermione settled down next to her out of breath lover. "Every time we're together it seems like that gets better."

"Practice makes perfect, dear." Hermione nibbled on Ginny's earlobe.

"Well if that's the case then I believe I'd like to get one step closer to perfect right now," Ginny said as she moved over on top of Hermione.

"You can't improve on what is already perfected but you are more than welcome to try," Hermione said and then giggled. Ginny smiled and started kissing her neck. Her hand moved over Hermione's stomach and between her legs. Her fingers slipped under the fabric and down to Hermione's anticipatory groin. Ginny slid one finger in the folds and over Hermione's clit. She gave it a slight pinch and then moved to Hermione's waiting opening.

"Yes…Ginny…" Hermione moaned.

Ginny slid a finger into her lover and began thrusting. Hermione's hips moved with Ginny's rhythm. Ginny felt the Hermione start to tighten around her and she slowed down. Hermione growled, frustrated. Slowly Ginny slid in a second finger and Hermione gasped. Ginny pushed them in and out slowly and gently.

"Faster Gin…a little faster…"

Ginny quickened her pace as Hermione's breathing accelerated. She plunged her fingers deep inside. Hermione arched her back and moaned. Ginny kissed her neck and gently bit down.

"Careful…" Hermione said. Ginny didn't care though. She bit harder and sucked on the flesh. Before Hermione could protest Ginny pushed her fingers as deep inside Hermione as she could get them. Hermione let out a scream and Ginny kept thrusting. She felt Hermione's body stiffening and the muscles tighten around her fingers. She kept pushing and Hermione began to shake, screaming and moaning Ginny's name. She relaxed after one last wave of pleasure went through her body. She sighed and her chest heaved. Both girls were sweating but still cuddled next to each other.

The girls lay in Ginny's bed. Hermione was on her back and Ginny was on her side facing Hermione. Ginny lazily trailed her fingers over the brunette's bare torso. Hermione let out a soft giggle.

"Did that tickle baby?" Ginny stopped moving her fingers.

"No, I was just thinking about this song I heard when I was a girl and I understand it now."

"Oh? Tell me about it?"

"I don't remember any of the lyrics specifically but if it tells you anything the title was 'Afternoon Delight'."

"Well I would say what just happened here is a perfect example of that!" Ginny laughed and kissed Hermione on the love bite bruise that was showing up on her neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15: I Dream About it at Night -**

After dinner Hermione, Ron, and Harry excused themselves to go outside; Ginny went to her room to read the latest edition of_ Which Broomstick_.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I have to find the missing horcruxes," Harry said as they walked around the Burrow. "I'm leaving a few days before you guys go back. I will owl you when I can and let you know that I am safe."

"Mate, are you dense? You aren't going at this alone. I'm coming with you," Ron said as he gave Harry a friendly punch on the arm. Hermione took a deep breath. Her heart felt like it was being ripped into two pieces. She knew she had to go with Harry but she also knew that leaving Ginny would be the hardest thing she had ever done.

"You boys can't go without me. You know you would never survive."

"Hermione you did catch that part about not going back to Hogwarts, right? I mean you wouldn't be able to drag the school with us or anything," Ron joked.

"Yes, thank you Ronald, I am aware of that. School can wait. I can't have you two going off somewhere with no plan and getting yourselves killed."

"And Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Ginny and I talked about the possibility a few times. She knows I would go with you if you left. However, now that it's a reality I am not sure how she will take it. I will talk to her tonight, the sooner the better. She'll need time to let it sink in."

"Yeah and I am sure you two want to get plenty of shag time in before you all face almost certain death!" Fred said coming out from behind a tree.

"That is absolutely none of your business, Fred!" Hermione yelled. She couldn't help but turn bright red and smile though.

"Ugh, you know that's our little sister you're talking about right?" Ron looked as though he might vomit.

Later that night the Burrow was quiet. Hermione and Ginny were on the sofa in the sitting room, everyone else was in bed. Hermione was sitting on one end of the couch with Ginny's head in her lap. She ran her fingers through Ginny's soft, fiery red hair.

"We need to talk about something, love. I know it is a conversation you didn't want to have but sooner is better than later."

Ginny heaved a heavy sigh. "When are you guys leaving?" She already knew what Hermione was talking about. She held back her tears.

"A few days before you head back to Hogwarts. That's the plan at least but you know how things come up. I figure the few days I am gone visiting my parents will help you ease into it a little. At least when you go back to school you'll be occupied by classes." Ginny couldn't speak, she knew if she did that she wouldn't be able to control her tears. That was all lost when Hermione put her hands under Ginny's head and guided her up to eye level. Hermione stared deep into Ginny's eyes.

"I love you Ginny. I love you more than words can describe and I have for a long time. I know I said I wanted to just take things one day at a time and not look into the future but I want to tell you now while I have the chance…I can see us together. Forever. I dream about it at night. I want us to be sitting in our own home just like this in ten, twenty, thirty years. Always. I want us to be at platform nine and three-quarters dropping our kids off every year. What I feel for you…I can't ever see it going away."

Tears streamed down Ginny's freckled cheeks and Hermione kissed her.

"I can't even find words…I don't know what to say to that."

"Just tell me that you love me and you'll be there for me when I get back."

"You know I love you, 'Mione. I love you with absolutely everything I have. I will be waiting for you when you get back. Right now all I want is to be here with you." They kissed again. Hermione put her feet up on the couch and stretched out, Ginny crawled up between her legs an put her head on Hermione's stomach. She fell asleep to the sensation of Hermione's fingers running through her hair and in that moment everything was perfect.

Hermione left three days later to go see her parents. Ginny was miserable. Molly kept her as busy as possible with wedding details and cleaning the Burrow. The boys tried their hardest to get her to play Quidditch but she refused. All she wanted to do was lay in bed.

Four days went by with no word from Hermione. Finally on the fifth day, a Friday, an exhausted owl perched outside of Ginny's window woke her early in the morning. Ginny excitedly took the envelope and gave the owl a treat from the bowl she had been keeping in her room, just in case. The owl stayed on Ginny's windowsill and fell asleep.

_17 July, 1997_  
_Dearest Ginny,_

_I miss you more than words can describe. It took more convincing than I thought but I finally got my parents to agree to a "vacation" before I "returned to school". I can't tell you where I am but right now I am working on getting my parents settled into a "vacation house". When all is settled I will alter their memories and it will be as if I never existed to them. I am assuming this will get to you sometime on Friday. If all goes well then I should see you very soon. _

_Love Always,  
Hermione_

Ginny jumped up and down excitedly. She rushed downstairs, only Molly and Fleur were awake. Ginny told them of the news from Hermione but was back upstairs before either woman could respond. Ginny set to work cleaning her room. She changed the bed sheets and straightened up the desk. She made sure her lamp was filled with oil and her clock was shiny. At the pace she went the entire room was spotless in only a few hours time.

Ginny spent the rest of the day doing whatever she could to keep busy. She even tried to clean Ron's room but he threw her out before she had a chance. By dinner she was exhausted and slightly worried. She'd read Hermione's letter over and over. She wondered if something happened. What if Death Eaters found out about her? That owl had obviously come quite a ways someone could have intercepted it and read the letter. Hermione could have been kidnapped on her way back. So many things could have gone wrong. Ginny started shaking and felt the familiar dizziness hit her.

"Mum…" was all she got out before everything went black. Ginny fell out of her chair and hit her head on the edge of the table. Everyone panicked except Harry and Ron. They got Ginny over to the couch and tried to wake her up.

"I don't think this is just from the panic attack. I think she hit her head pretty hard," Harry said. Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Panic attack? What are you boys talking about?" Arthur asked.

"Ginny didn't tell you? She said she owled you about it." Ron got a cool, wet cloth and put it on Ginny's forehead.

"Ron, we have no idea what you and Harry are talking about. We never got an owl from Ginny about anything like this." Arthur looked worried.

"Ginny has these attacks when she gets really upset or nervous," Harry explained. "Madam Pomfrey didn't know much about them until she read about them in a Muggle medicine book. Basically Ginny just panics about something, usually Hermione, and gets sick. She hasn't passed out since the first one though. We should've been watching her these last few days with Hermione being gone."

"The first one? How many times has this happened?!" Molly shrieked.

"Not many, Mum. Maybe three or four counting this one."

"I'm worried about her hitting her head like that. Should we take her to St. Mungo's, Arthur?" Molly asked nervously.

"No, I think we should wait and see. Ginny has taken blows to the head before. Don't forget who her brothers are. Bill, can you get her up to her room? Molly and Fleur will accompany you."

"_Mobilicorpus,_" Bill said, aiming his wand at Ginny. He moved her very carefully up the stairs and into her room. He set her down on her bed and left to let Molly and Fleur tend to her.

"This girl, I swear one day she will drive me to insanity," Molly said. She silently cast a spell that turned Ginny's clothes into pajamas. Fleur pulled a blanket over her.

"She joost deedn't want to worry you," Fleur said. Molly looked at her, puzzled. Half the time she couldn't understand the young woman so she just nodded her head.

"Yes, well, thank you for your help Fleur. Go tell Arthur that Ginny is settled in bed. I am going to stay up here with her for now."

Fleur left and Molly settled in Ginny's desk chair next to the bed and watched over her sleeping daughter. She soon nodded off but awoke to a loud crack and saw a figure standing in the middle of Ginny's room. Molly pulled out her wand and aimed at the figure.

"Who are you!?" she demanded.

"Mrs. Weasley, please, it's me, Hermione!" The startled girl dropped her things and fell back against a wall.

Molly lit the lamp by Ginny's bed. She put her wand away and clutched her chest.

"Dear Merlin, Hermione! You nearly scared me to death. It's good to have you back."

"Mrs. Weasley, why are you in here? Is Ginny okay?" Hermione swiftly moved to the side of Ginny's bed, knelt down, and saw the bruise on the side of her head. "Oh gods what happened?! Please tell me there wasn't a Death Eater attack." Hermione turned around looking at Molly, petrified.

"Calm yourself, dear. She had one of those panic attack things at dinner and fell out of her chair and hit her head on the table. It nearly scared Arthur and me to death. Thank goodness Harry and Ron were here to tell us what was going on. She will definitely get a stern talking to when she wakes up since Ron said the both of you told her to owl us about this but she never did. I am going to go downstairs and get a fresh cool cloth for her head. Make yourself comfortable." Molly hurried out of the room. Hermione knew she could just as easily _accio_ a cloth but appreciated Molly giving her some time.

Hermione sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed and took her hand.

"I told you I'd come back," Hermione said softly as she picked up Ginny's hand and kissed it. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione said.

Molly had returned with a fresh cloth.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and change into your nightclothes, dear," she suggested.

Hermione nodded. She carefully put Ginny's hand down and kissed her forehead, gathered her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

Hermione stood at the sink and looked in the mirror. She splashed cold water on her face and took a few deep breaths. She knew she had to remain calm. The Weasleys didn't need a hysterical guest along with an unconscious daughter.

"Mrs. Weasley you should get some sleep. I can watch over Ginny for the rest of the night," Hermione said when she came back in to the bedroom.

"Of course. Come get me if you need anything. You know which door is mine and Arthur's, yes?"

"Yes, fourth landing."

Molly smiled and leaned over to her daughter to kiss her on the cheek.

"You are very lucky, Ginevra," Molly whispered to her sleeping daughter. "That girl is very obviously in love with you." Hermione heard but didn't know if she was supposed to so she pretended to be rummaging in her trunk. When Molly left Hermione crawled in bed next to Ginny. She stared at her sleeping lover. She watched her chest rise and fall. Hermione didn't sleep, she just watched. She watched for any sign of movement. Anything.


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16: I Will Promise You Anything-**

Over the next two days everyone at the Burrow took shifts sitting with Ginny. Hermione tried to spend her every waking moment at Ginny's bedside but the rest of the household forced her out of the room so she could eat at least one meal a day with the family and get outside. When Hermione was with Ginny she read stories from her Muggle storybook, copies of _The Daily Prophet_ and random passages from _Hogwarts: A History_. Ginny would rouse and be awake enough to take some broth or juice every now and then but not much more than that. She spoke a few words indicating her head hurt, Molly mixed in some home made headache potion in her juice which seemed to alleviate the pain.

Late the third morning Ginny awoke to see her mother sitting next to her bed knitting. Ginny let out a groan as she opened her eyes and moved her hand to clutch her head. When her hand touched the bruise she let out a yelp. Molly looked up from her knitting at Ginny and smiled.

"Oh Ginny dear! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like my head weighs a ton," Ginny groaned. "Hermione? Where is Hermione? I…I dreamed she came back. She was here and she was reading to me. And there were dwarves, seven of them and a poisoned apple. Then something about the ceiling in the Great Hall...And she made me drink funny tasting pumpkin juice."

"She is here, dear. She's downstairs right now. We've had to force her to leave your room so she could get some exercise and fresh air. Here, drink this." Molly helped Ginny sit up a little and put a cup of pumpkin juice to Ginny's mouth. "There, dear, that's good," she said as Ginny finished off the juice.

"When did she come back?" Ginny asked.

"Three days ago. It was shortly after your um…oh what did Harry call it…panic attack. You fainted during dinner and got quite a nasty bump on the head from the table. Hermione came back that night," Molly said as she gave Ginny a cool cloth to put on her bruise. "And speaking of these attacks, why were your father and I not informed of this?" she asked sternly.

"I was going to send you a letter Mum but I knew you were busy. You had so many other things to worry about; I didn't want to add to that."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! How dare you even think such a thing like that? You are my daughter, my own flesh and blood; I care about you more than you know. You will understand someday when you are a mother."

"I know you love me Mum."

"You must tell me these things. What if Harry and Ron hadn't been here to tell us what was happening? You not telling us was dangerous and irresponsible. If I must then I will have Headmistress McGonagall owl me every time you so much as sneeze this year."

"That's not necessary, Mum. I've learned my lesson, I swear. Please don't be cross. I really am very sorry."

"I am not cross with you Ginny, just a worried mother. Like I said, someday you will understand. Now, I am going to go let everyone know you're awake. I would brace yourself if I were you for when Hermione gets up here." Molly walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. A few moments later Ginny heard the sound of what she thought was a stampede of Centaurs heading up the stairs.

"Ginny!!" Hermione yelled and ran towards the bed. She nearly tackled the young redhead when she threw her arms around her. When she finally let go Hermione sat next to her girlfriend and held her tight.

"Gin you gave us quite a scare there. Why didn't you owl Mum and Dad about this?" Ron asked as he sat in the chair next to his little sister's bed.

"I already got lectured by Mum about it, don't worry Ron."

"Ah, there is my little girl!" Arthur said as he came into the room. "Harry and Ron, would you please go downstairs and help Fred and George, they are dealing with some rather stubborn garden gnomes and we want to make sure they're all gone by the wedding." The boys nodded and left. Arthur took Ron's place sitting in the desk chair. "How are you feeling Ginny?"

"I'm alright Dad, my head hurts a little but I'll be alright."

"Good, good to hear."

"Would you like me to leave, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"No, you should stay. What I have to say involves the both of you. There have been some swirling rumors at the Ministry about the Death Eaters keeping tabs on the loved ones of those in the Resistance. The two of you came up. I thought Molly and I made it very clear that you two were to try your best to keep things private?"

"Well yes Dad, we did. But at school we couldn't stop people from speculating. We tried everything but no one would stop talking. There was nothing we could do."

"I understand that. However, you two are now in more danger because of this. If the Death Eaters ever captured one or both of you they would use your bond to their advantage. They will torture you in ways you never thought possible. They can invade your mind, much like _Legilimency,_ but instead of extracting memories they will put images in your mind, horrific images. Harry can explain it to you further from experience but I believe you two understand the basics. I've already talked to Ron about this regarding him and Lavender; he's said he is going to break up with her before the school term starts so as not to put her in any danger. I am not suggesting this is the best path for you two because you both know of the power of Death Eaters first hand but I am suggesting you think of ways to keep yourselves protected. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." Hermione held Ginny even tighter.

"Yes Dad, I understand. Will you ask Mum if I can come downstairs for lunch?"

"Of course I will." Arthur stood up, kissed Ginny on the forehead and patted the top of Hermione's head. When he left Ginny nuzzled into Hermione's shoulder and the brunette ran her fingers through Ginny's hair.

"We have to talk about this Hermione. We need some kind of plan, something to keep us safe. Is there anything you know of? Anything at all, I am open to everything. As long as it keeps you safe I don't care what I have to do."

"Ginny, there is nothing we can do to one-hundred percent guarantee our safety. Even if we were to run away and use Polyjuice Potion to disguise ourselves, someone could find us. We must stay here and fight in whatever way we can."

"You…you're leaving though. How will I know you're safe?"

"I will send you a message in whatever way I can whenever I can. You can't send me owls or Patronuses unless my messages indicate otherwise." Ginny started to speak but Hermione cut her off, "I know what you are going to say but I won't be able to Apparate to you because you'll be at Hogwarts. I've said it a hundred times, no one can Apparate or Disapparate on the grounds. Plus, I can't be away from Harry and Ron even for a minute. So many things can go wrong in a short amount of time. And can you promise me something?"

"I will promise you anything my love." Ginny gave Hermione a kiss on the neck.

"Promise me you will try your hardest to focus on the positive. You and I both know that when you focus on the negative is when you have your panic attacks. You can't do that; it will drive you mad, especially since I won't be around."

"I promise I will try. I'm going to miss you so much, Hermione." Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and held on tight until Molly came in to help Ginny downstairs to the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

**-Chapter 17: It All Went Wrong-**

Ginny recovered quickly in the days that followed. She even felt good enough to fly around on her broom a bit.

Harry's birthday came and the Weasley's threw him a party. Minister of Magic Scrimgeour crashed the party to give Harry, Hermione, and Ron items that Dumbledore had willed them. After he left and the trio had a chance to compare the items and talk they decided that the reasoning for Dumbledore's leaving them the items would come when it was best. After the party the house was buzzing, Molly was making lists for things that needed to be done before Bill and Fleur's wedding the next day. Arthur finally convinced her around midnight that it was best she went to bed so she wouldn't be too tired the next day.

Hermione and Ginny were curled up in bed listening to the sounds of each other's breathing. It was too hot for pajamas so they decided to forgo clothes completely for the night. Ginny's fingers traced Hermione's bare stomach under the thin sheet.

"Hermione, I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong tomorrow," Ginny said, breaking the silence.

"Ginny, no, I told you no more of this. Please."

"No, 'Mione, it's not that kind of feeling. I'm not dwelling on anything. It's just a feeling."

"Well I hope your feeling is wrong. I want plenty of time with you before we leave and you go back to school. Just try to get some sleep okay baby?" Hermione kissed Ginny's forehead and the two settled down to sleep.

The next day was hectic. The men were all outside setting up chairs and tents while the women worked inside and prepared to receive guests. Molly sent Ginny and Hermione upstairs to get ready around 1:30. Neither had seen the others outfits for the wedding, they decided they wanted it to be a surprise. Hermione wasn't allowed at Ginny's bridesmaids fittings. All Ginny asked was that Hermione didn't wear any shade of red; she didn't want it to clash with her hair.

Ginny dressed and left her hair down cascading over her shoulders. Hermione meticulously applied her makeup just right and pulled her hair up into a twist. She stood outside Ginny's door, took a deep breath and knocked. Ginny jumped and excitedly told Hermione to come in.

Hermione was a vision of pure beauty. She was wearing a purple sleeveless dress that ended just above her knee with a little ruffle on the thin shoulder straps. The deep square neckline showed off the slightest bit of cleavage. The dress was tight around her chest; the skirt was loose and flowing and had small ruffles on it as well. She had on matching open toed heels and a chain with a purple and crystal pendant. On her left wrist was her silver charm bracelet Ginny had given her for Christmas.

Ginny was wearing her bridesmaids dress. It was a gold strapless dress that was long and flowing. There was a ribbon wrapping around the waist with a small bow on the front. Of course her necklace with the green pendant was proudly on display. She had fought for hours about having to wear matching gold high-heels. The dress was floor length and Ginny didn't understand why she couldn't just go barefoot or wear her trainers.

"You look so stunning. I wish I could have you right here and now," Ginny said seductively as she moved towards Hermione. "But I wouldn't dare mess up your hair and make up. Perhaps later tonight?" She looked hopeful.

"Maybe…" Hermione said with a wink and Ginny gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "How many people would it take to hold you down so I could put a little make-up on you?" Hermione asked, giving Ginny her best pouty look.

"Well you can hold me down anytime you want. How much make-up are we talking about? And how badly do you want to put it on me?"

"I'll only put on a little bit, I promise." Hermione assured her. Ginny sighed and reluctantly agreed. Hermione put on a little foundation and dabbed Ginny's cheeks with a little blush. She gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips and then used some shiny lip gloss. She lightly applied some black eye shadow and a touch of eyeliner. "There, all done. You look fantastic! Not that you didn't before." Hermione turned Ginny around to face the mirror.

"If you say it looks good then I like it." Ginny smiled. The girls heard Molly call them from downstairs, guests were beginning to arrive and it Hermione's job along with Harry, Ron and the twins to greet them.

Hermione greeted Luna and her father, Xenophilius. She would have known he was Luna's father without anyone telling them. They had the same pale blue eyes and blonde hair and he spoke of strange animals and eccentric theories.

The ceremony was wonderful. Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw Ginny walking down the aisle so elegantly. Ginny locked her eyes with Hermione's the entire time she was walking. Hermione's eyes stayed fixated on the red haired beauty during the entire ceremony.

"…then I declare you bonded for life," the presiding Wizard said with a wave of his wand over the heads of Bill and Fleur.

The chairs disappeared and a dance floor appeared. The reception was beautiful. Everyone mingled, ate, and danced, there was a photographer snapping pictures left and right. Ginny and Hermione didn't care anymore about the whispers surrounding them. There was nothing they could do to stop them so they let go of it all for the night. They danced and held hands and even stole the occasional kiss.

No one wanted the night to end but it all went wrong when a bright blue flash of light appeared out of nowhere. It was the patronus of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The ministry has fallen to the Death Eaters. Scrimgeour is dead and Voldemort has declared one of his Death Eaters the new Minister for Magic. There are Death Eaters headed here as I speak. Harry you need to leave immediately. All of you must prepare for battle when they arrive. Good luck, Harry, be safe." And with that the patronus disappeared. The guests began panicking and disapparating. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and called for Ron and Harry to go to the Burrow with her. Once inside she ordered Ron and Harry to wait for her in the kitchen. Hermione lead Ginny up to her room. Hermione began digging through the closet and grabbed a small handbag; she shoved a few books down inside of it then reached almost her entire arm down in it as if she were feeling around for something. Ginny sat down on her desk chair and just stared blankly.

"Ginny, I need you to listen to me. Ron and I are leaving with Harry right now. You need to know that since the Ministry has fallen that means they will soon have control of Hogwarts. You must return to school and do your best to fit in. Stay close with Luna and Neville; I want the three of you to reunite Dumbledore's Army. The reunion must be air-tight, do you understand? One slip up and the consequences could be deadly."

Ginny couldn't speak; all she could do was nod her head.

Hermione knelt in front of her dazed lover. "I love you, Ginny. Do not forget that. No matter what happens, don't forget it." Hermione put her hand on Ginny's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Hermione. Please tell me you are safe as soon as you can."

"I promise, the minute I can I will send word but I can't guarantee when that will be, it may be days, weeks, months, I just don't know. Nothing is certain right now." They both stood up and embraced. Ginny held on tight, never wanting to let go but she had to. When they pulled away Ginny grabbed the back of Hermione's neck and kissed her one last time. She watched Hermione walk out the bedroom door with her bag and heard her footsteps heading downstairs. Ginny went to her window and watched as Molly and Arthur met the three of them as they were leaving the Burrow. They all hugged and then with a loud crack the trio was gone. Ginny collapsed on her bed and cried.

* * *

This chapter is a tiny bit over the halfway point! Thanks for all of you who have stuck with it so far and who will continue to the end, I truly appreciate it!


	18. Chapter 18

**-Chapter 18: The Image in My Head-**

Death Eaters invaded the wedding, people were interrogated but let go when Harry was nowhere to be found. The mood at the Burrow was somber the following days as everyone waited for news of the trio.

Four days after the attack on the wedding an unfamiliar owl arrived. The envelope was simply addressed "The Burrow". Everyone gathered in the kitchen as Arthur read the short, simple note.

_5 August, 1997  
Safe at Number 12 for now. Do not come, being watched. Return owl at night. Our love to everyone.  
-HRH_

Ginny looked at the note and squealed; it was most definitely Hermione's handwriting.

"So they are at Grimmauld Place, then?" Ginny asked.

"It seems so, yes. I would say it was dangerous for them to send us an owl but I am sure Hermione found a way to send it without having anyone notice," Arthur said.

"Can we send something back?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"The letter doesn't seem as though it was opened or intercepted by anyone meaning they don't know it exists. I say yes but not until tomorrow night." Ginny threw her arms around her father and excused herself.

...............

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat quietly at the table in the kitchen at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They were patiently waiting for Kreacher to come back. Two days after the trio had arrived Harry summoned Kreacher from his post at Hogwarts and the house-elf explained about the actual horcrux locket and that it had been stolen by Mundungus Fletcher. Harry ordered Kreacher to go find him. That was two days ago. There were now Death Eaters patrolling the street outside the house. Shortly after the Death Eaters arrived Hermione insisted on sending word to the Burrow that they were safe; so when it was dark she sent the letter using an owl Kreacher had found for them before he left.

Kreacher returned late that night with Mundungus who explained that the locket was now with Umbridge at the Ministry of Magic. They decided to start monitoring the entrance to the Ministry and charting patterns, trying to determine the best time to infiltrate.

The night of the first day of monitoring the owl Hermione had sent out returned. In the envelope were two letters, one addressed to HRH and the other to H.J.G. Harry read the first,

_So glad to hear you are safe. #1 says if need be you may stay with him. Don't send too many owls, the new Ministry is intercepting them at random to look for clues. All our love._

"Number one?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's code for Bill. He's number one, Charlie is two, Percy is three and so on and so forth," Ron replied.

"Alright. Well if you boys will excuse me I have my own letter to read," Hermione said excitedly. She went to the sitting room and sat in one of the dusty old armchairs to read her letter.

_Hello love!_

_I know it has only been five days since we were together but they have been miserable without you. I can't wait to have you back in my arms. I love you._

_Always yours,  
G_

It was shorter than what she had hoped for but Hermione knew that Ginny couldn't write of anything that could give away who either of them were. She held the parchment close to her chest, wishing it was Ginny.

...............

The days dragged by, most of the time at the Burrow was spent listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network. Hermione was right in her prediction about Hogwarts. _The Daily Prophet_ soon reported that Snape was the new Headmaster and almost all of the staff had been dismissed and replaced by Death Eaters. Ginny didn't want to go to school but knew she had to not only for the promise she made to Hermione but to keep her and her family safe. Any previous student who didn't attend was considered a traitor as were their family members. Ginny didn't know how that would work with Ron not returning but her father assured her that it would be okay.

September finally came and there was no word from the trio since the first letter informing the Weasleys of their location and safety. Ginny headed off to school. It was not the place she remembered. It was dark and gloomy, every "teacher" wanted to involve the Dark Arts somehow. She kept her promise to Hermione by staying close with Luna and Neville. There were very few of the original Dumbledore's Army that returned to school. Reports of the families being in hiding or being killed were circulating through school. The Slytherins were having fun with their free reign; they terrorized the other students endlessly with no consequence.

On top of her piles of homework, Ginny was having had horrible mood swings. One moment she would be fine and then she would feel scared or frustrated. She would spontaneously feel exhausted and get headaches as though she had been focusing on something for hours on end even if she had just been lazing by the common room fire. Thinking it might be panic attacks she would go through two or three bottles of different juices a day but it never worked. Madam Pomfrey was baffled and tried everything she could think of from Calming Draught to poison antidotes. None of them worked unless it forced her to sleep. Even then, sometimes at night Ginny swore she could feel Hermione next to her in bed but when she would roll over to look behind her the space was cold and empty.

It was a chilly mid-October afternoon, Ginny was in the courtyard by herself. Her mood swings were horrible that day, she felt simply furious with everyone and everything and wasn't hungry so she decided to skip lunch to sit outside. An owl flew overhead and dove towards her. It landed on the ground and Ginny saw the envelope it was carrying had "_#7_" written on it. She knew it was from a Weasley. She grabbed it, tore open the envelope, and started reading.

_I know I'm not who you wanted to hear from. I couldn't take it anymore and I left. They were both alive and well when I did but not at Number 12. It was too dangerous, we had to move on. I'm with #1 for now. Hope all is well._

_#6_

Number 6 was Ron. Ginny was happy to hear that Hermione was okay but a little angry with her brother for leaving them. She spread the news to Luna and Neville the first chance she got. They had tried to arrange meetings with Dumbledore's Army but each time the plans were foiled by a Death Eater or Slytherin patrolling the hallway.

While writing in the journal that Hermione had given her for Christmas was easing the pain a little, Ginny never missed a chance to talk with Luna. It helped alleviate her loneliness and Luna was a good listener; she didn't ever interrupt and even though she looked as though she was daydreaming she could recite whatever Ginny was talking about verbatim right back to her. Luna invited Ginny to the Ravenclaw common room regularly so they could work on their homework together. One night, after finishing an essay for Potions, they started talking as the common room cleared out. Ginny tried to focus more on what Luna had to say since the redhead generally dominated the conversation with talk of Hermione.

"Have you ever been in love, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Mmmm no, I don't think so. I've of course fancied a few but none of them ever work out to my advantage. I suppose I am waiting for someone who doesn't want me to change."

"Do you mind my asking who it was you fancied?"

"Oh just various people here and there, I guess the most notable ones were Harry, Seamus, Cho, and even you at one point until I found out you and Hermione were together."

Ginny almost choked. "Both? Girls and blokes?"

"Well yes, why not? I don't think the gender of the person matters nearly as much as who they are."

"You do make a good point. I'm flattered you fancied me."

"I was quite frustrated that Hermione got to you before I did," Luna said with a little laugh.

"That explains your reaction when you found out about us last year."

Luna blushed. "Yes…I was actually planning to pluck up the courage to ask you for a walk down by the lake until I noticed strange happenings with the two of you."

"You'll find someone that cares for you just as you do for them, I know you will."

"Yes, I do hope so. I would love to have children and such. I hope to have a girl so I can name her after my mother."

"That's a wonderful way to honor her memory, Luna. You really are a fantastic person, you know?" Before she knew what she was doing Ginny leaned forward and lightly kissed the blonde girl's lips. Luna pulled away and pushed Ginny back. Ginny opened her eyes and felt the blood rush out of her head.

"Oh gods…Luna…I am so sorry. I…oh bloody hell. I…I have to leave." Ginny got up and ran out of the room. She ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower. The minute she walked into the common room she screamed, loud. She began pacing back and forth, talking to herself. "How could I? What is wrong with me? No no no…this didn't happen. I didn't…" Parvati Patil was one of the few people in the common room, she yelled at one of the second years to go find Neville Longbottom and told the rest to go to their dormitories. She wrapped her arms around Ginny and pulled her to one of the couches. She knelt down in front of Ginny and tried to calm her down.

"Ginny, you have to calm down. What happened?"

Ginny could only hold onto one of the pillows and cry into it. Neville came running down the stairs.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't know what to do," Parvati said, frightened.

"I'll be right back." Neville ran back upstairs to the dormitory. Ginny cried into her pillow. She started feeling the familiar dizziness and was sure she was going to pass out when she felt a bottle and sweet liquid touch her lips. She drank the juice that was offered.

"It's okay, Ginny. Calm down, alright? You can get through this," Neville said, trying to comfort her. Her breathing slowed as she worked her way through the panic attack. She focused on breathing and finally calmed down enough to relax.

"What happened?" Parvati inquired

"It was a panic attack I think," Neville answered for her.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, thank you Parvati," Ginny said. "Can you leave me with Neville for a bit, please?"

"Yeah, of course. Let me know if you need anything."

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath.

"Was it about Hermione again?" Neville asked.

"Kind of…It was like...Luna and I were studying and we got to talking. I don't know why or how it happened but I felt this...I don't know. It was a warmth and everything went kind of hazy and then I was in the Room of Requirement and Hermione was right in front of me. I...I couldn't help it, I just had to kiss her. I had to. But...when I did she pushed me away. I opened my eyes and it wasn't her...I think I gave Luna quite a scare. I hope I didn't make her angry. Oh gods...How I am going to explain this to Hermione? I can't keep it a secret from her, it will tear me up. I love her, I really really do. The image in my head was just so realistic."

"I think you should get some sleep and not worry about it right now. You need some rest," Neville said, helping Ginny stand up.

"Thank you for listening Neville, I really do appreciate it." He nodded and smiled. They walked as far as the door to the sixth-year girls dormitory together. After making sure she would be okay and giving her the bottle of pumpkin juice Neville told her goodnight and went to his dormitory.


	19. Chapter 19

**-Chapter 19: Come to Shell Cottage-**

"Luna!" Ginny called down the hallway the next morning as she saw the blonde skipping into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Luna turned around and smiled a little at Ginny. "Good morning, Ginny."

"Listen...I just want to apologize for last night. Something happened, I don't know what it was but when...when I kissed you...it wasn't you in my head. It was something like a vision, you know?"

"I understand. I imagine Wrackspurts had something to do with it, or possibly lingering consequences from travels. Have you ever been to the Amazon?"

"Um...no, I can't say that I have."

"Oh. Well it is said that the mists of the river allow people to have visions if you stand in them at dusk, turn three times and take a drink of fresh pomegranate juice. Sometimes the effects can last a while."

"I'll have to remember that if I'm ever there. So we're all right, yeah?"

"Yes, of course. You're a good friend, Ginny. I think now is an important time when we need to hold on to our good friends. Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Sounds good, I'm starving."

...............

Ginny returned to the Burrow for the Holidays. Fred and George did their best to keep things cheerful with Whiz Bangs and enchanted Christmas decorations. Molly wasn't her usual happy self. Arthur looked tired and fatigued all the time. On Christmas day there were knitted sweaters and scarves for everyone. Molly had been busy knitting to try and keep preoccupied. Bill and Fleur arrived that afternoon with small gifts for everyone. Bill handed Ginny an envelope, Ginny gave him an odd look.

"It's not from us," he said as he gave her a smile.

"You mean? It's from…is it?" Ginny held back her screams. She sat in a chair in the corner and admired the object in her hand. The envelope was simply addressed with her name in Hermione's curly handwriting. Ginny carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter within.

_16 October, 1997  
Happy Christmas, my love!_

_Ronald has determined he is leaving but I am stalling him long enough to write you and let you know that I miss you terribly. Any moment I have time to spare is spent thinking of being in your arms, safe and warm. I dream of us every time I sleep, those nights in the Room of Requirement and at the Burrow. I can't wait to be back with you again. I miss every centimeter of your beautiful body and I plan on getting re-acquainted with it as soon as possible. I love you, Ginny. Please stay safe._

_Love Always,  
Hermione_

_P.S. In case you are wondering how I knew you would open this on Christmas, Ron told me he is going to Bill and Fleur's and I know they will be at the Burrow for the Holiday. _

Ginny folded up the letter and tears rolled down her cheeks. She had so many emotions running through her body and she didn't know what to do with them. George walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Everything will be okay, Gin," he said. "You'll see her again. I've read every copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that has come out and there has been nothing about anyone being captured. She's alright, I just know it." Ginny threw her arms around George and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." George took her hand and they walked up to Ginny's room.

"George I did something. Something bad," Ginny started as she sat on her bed. "I kissed Luna Lovegood. We were studying Potions and started talking and for a moment I flashed to the Room of Requirement and Hermione was there and I had to kiss her. I just had to but when I opened my eyes it wasn't her. Luna and I talked it out but I don't know what I am going to tell Hermione. I have to tell her the truth, there's no way I can live with myself if I hide it from her. I feel like a horrible person for missing her like I do after what I've done."

"Wow. Ginny, that's intense. It was just a kiss though, yeah? I mean you didn't..."

"We didn't. Luna pushed me away."

"I believe you, what you said about being somewhere else. Honestly, I don't know if Hermione will though. I know that's not what you want to hear but that girl is stuck on logic."

"I know she is. I just hope that she lets me explain that it meant nothing to me and it was the first and only time it will happen," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Hang in there, Gin. Everything will turn out for the best. Let's go back downstairs, Bill wants to tell everyone about that git Ron being a stubborn arse." George laughed and Ginny managed a smile.

Bill told them that Ron came in October, furious and fed up with trying to help Harry and Hermione. He hung around the cottage and then decided to leave that morning and return to Harry and Hermione using the Deluminator that Dumbledore had left him. Molly wept tears of joy knowing her youngest son was safe.

"Bill, would they publish anything in the papers if they were caught? I mean, we would know about it, right?" Ginny asked.

"We might not know it for a few days but we would probably know if something happened to them," Bill said. Ginny couldn't decide if that was good or bad. She wanted to know where Hermione was and that she was alive but she didn't want it to be that they were alive and being tortured.

Ginny returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas Holidays. Luna was nowhere to be found. Ginny and Neville tried to find out as much as they could but ultimately came up with nothing. They were able to arrange a few meetings of what was left of Dumbledore's Army in February and formulated plans for every emergency situation they could think of. The term seemed to pass more quickly than the previous one. Without anyone to really talk to and no Quidditch Ginny threw herself into her studies, she was sure Hermione would be proud of the countless hours Ginny spent in the library.

Three days before Ginny was to depart to the Burrow for Easter Holiday she awoke in the middle of the night to what felt like a thousand white-hot daggers piercing her body. The green pendant burned her chest. Ginny's head swirled and she couldn't breathe, she heard screams and saw flashes of Hermione's face. She heard another voice shouting. Ginny couldn't hear it all clearly, just one word.

"_CRUCIO!"_ the voice shouted.

Ginny screamed and writhed in pain. The other girls in her room panicked but just as abruptly as it began, it ended. Ginny sat up and gasped for air. Her vision was blurry and there was a high pitched ringing in her ears. She felt a glass touch her lips and she drank the water that was in it. Just as Madam Pomfrey arrived it started again. Ginny screamed and the pendant burned even more. She couldn't move. Horrific images of Hermione writhing in agony, screaming, crying and begging for it to stop raced through Ginny's head. There was a sharp pain in her ribcage then a sharp sting in her neck followed by a flashes of light, the feeling of being suffocated for a split second and then a feeling of peace, she was finally able to move and she clutched onto her chest and the still burning pendant. Her fingernails dug deep into her skin causing drops of blood to seep out. She felt some bitter tasting liquid touch her lips and then everything went black.

Ginny awoke in the hospital wing the next morning. Her head throbbed and she could feel a twinge of pain on her chest. She reached for it but found the source of the pain was covered with a bandage. Her necklace lay on the bedside table along with a bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion and a jar of Burn-Healing Paste. Madam Pomfrey soon walked over and removed the bandage on Ginny's chest.

"Nasty burn here Miss Weasley. Small but deep, I'm surprise I didn't see the bone when it was fresh." The nurse opened the jar of Burn-Healing Paste and pulled a glob of the thick orange paste out. "This will sting a bit, dear."

"I can handle it."

"I should tell you, Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said after applying the paste and putting a new bandage on Ginny's chest, "this won't heal properly. It wasn't dark magic by any means but even with the paste and plenty of time there is a good chance you'll always have a scar."

Ginny nodded and looked at the necklace on the table.

Neville and a few other Gryffindors came to visit Ginny throughout the day and under threat of Madam Pomfrey, Ginny sent an owl to her parents telling them of everything except the burn and insisted it was just a horrible nightmare and there was no need to worry. She convinced Madam Pomfrey to let her be released that evening.

When Easter came Ginny returned to the Burrow. She barely had time to breathe when Arthur showed her the note from Bill and Fleur.

_Come to Shell Cottage the moment Ginny gets home._


	20. Chapter 20

**_-_Chapter 20: How Cliché-**

Ginny didn't even bother packing a bag. Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, and Ginny held on to each others arms tight and disapparated to just outside Shell Cottage. Ginny vomited when they landed. She had successfully apparated a few times during her lessons at Hogwarts but she'd never gone that distance. They hurried to the door and burst in. Harry and Ron were in the living room with Bill.

"Merlin's beard!!" Molly exclaimed. She ran and started hugging the two boys. Ginny panned the room nervously. Bill took her aside.

"Gin, something happened a few days ago. They were found and taken to Malfoy Manor. Hermione was tortured. Bellatrix Lestrange used the _Cruciatus _curse on her. Hermione is okay, physically. We're not sure otherwise. She looks pretty rough," Bill warned Ginny. "They also found Luna Lovegood. She's all right, I don't think anything happened to her."

"I want to see Hermione. Now. Where is she?" Ginny felt a knot form in her stomach and thought she might vomit again but she held strong.

"Upstairs, I'll take you." Bill held on to Ginny's shoulders as he took her upstairs. Ginny took a deep breath and pushed on the bedroom door. Her eyes scanned the bedroom. There was a desk against the left wall with a tall wardrobe next to it. Positioned in the middle of the wall to Ginny's right there was a bed. And in that bed was the lifeless figure of an unconscious Hermione Granger. Fleur was sitting in an armchair on the right side of the bed dabbing a cool cloth on Hermione's forehead. Ginny slowly approached the bed. She sat down cautiously on the left side and ran the back of her hand over Hermione's cheek.

"Oh baby…" she whispered. Ginny shook as she looked at her lover. Hermione's face was pale, there were a couple of scars from minor cuts that Fleur had healed and there was a bandage on her neck.

"She might have cracked a few ribs and there's the cut on her neck but it's almost healed. You know ribs are hard to tell just by looking so we've just been keeping an eye on her, making sure when she wakes up she stays laying down. We don't have anything here to heal bones otherwise we'd give it to her just in case. She has woken up a few times but only for a few seconds at a time and she hasn't said anything, she just drifts off back to sleep," Bill said and he put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "She'll be all right though. Fleur's been taking good care of her."

"Thank you, thank you both," Ginny said.

"Come on Fleur, my parents are downstairs." Bill and Fleur left Ginny to tend to Hermione.

"Hermione, it's me, it's Ginny. Please, open your eyes, look at me," Ginny begged. Hermione stirred a little hearing a familiar voice and opened her eyes.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered. She reached a hand out, Ginny grabbed onto it and kissed it.

"Yes, baby, yes. It's me, I'm here. Do you know where you are?"

"I remember a beach. And shells."

"You're at Bill and Fleur's house, Shell Cottage. Do you remember what happened?"

"Pain. Horrible pain. Screaming. Bellatrix." Hermione groaned and clutched the left side of her ribcage. "I hate that woman."

"Yeah love, that's about it." Ginny sighed. She was hoping Hermione wouldn't remember any of it.

"I want to sit up…" Hermione said as she tried to sit up a little. She gasped in pain and held on to her ribcage again and groaned.

"Can I take a look?" Ginny asked. She had learned quite a bit about broken bones playing Quidditch. Hermione nodded. Ginny pulled the blanket down and Hermione's t-shirt up her stomach. There was a massive bruise running down her left side.

"Are they broken?" Hermione asked.

"Bill thinks they're just cracked. Ribs are hard to tell just by looking though. I need to apply some pressure but it's going to hurt."

"Okay." Hermione clenched her jaw and gripped a pillow. Ginny pushed on Hermione's ribs and the elder witch let out a cry.

"I don't think you broke any of them. You're going to be in pain for a while though," Ginny said as she pulled Hermione's shirt back down and pulled the quilt back up around her shoulders. "You're going to be all right. I'll wrap them when you get to where you can sit up. We don't have anything to help mend them quickly so you'll just have to heal the long way." Ginny walked over to the side of the bed where Fleur had been sitting and crawled in next to Hermione, careful not to shift the bed too much. She lay down and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

With a pleasant sigh Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "I have missed you so much. I can't believe it's been seven months since I've seen you."

"I can't believe it's been seven months since I've done this," Ginny said as she leaned in and kissed Hermione's sweet lips. She had almost forgotten what they tasted like. Hermione parted her lips and Ginny slid her tongue across Hermione's bottom lip and then into her waiting mouth. Hermione's tongue pushed on Ginny's. Hermione started breathing hard and had to pull away because of the pain in her side. She whimpered a bit, wanting more but knew she couldn't handle it.

"If it weren't for this pain I would have you right here and now," Hermione whispered.

"We'll see how you're feeling tomorrow, how's that?"

"I am sure I will be better by then," Hermione said. She trailed her fingers on Ginny's cheek, down her neck and to her chest. She noticed the burn scar. "What is this?" she asked, gently touching the discolored flesh.

"Hermione…the night you were at the Malfoy's…I knew it. I knew something was wrong. I thought it was a nightmare except for the fact that the pendant you gave me burned my chest. All I could see were flashes of your face and I heard screaming and someone using the _Cruciatus_ curse. Is there something you didn't tell me about this pendant?"

"There is nothing I didn't tell you. I read everything about the charm I used and it and it didn't say anything about that. Ginny, honestly, I had no idea something like that would happen."

"Then you obviously didn't read everything about it," a voice said from the door. It was Arthur.

"Of course I did, Mr. Weasley. I would never have charmed that pendant had I known this would happen."

"Then you read the simplified version of it. Let me guess, your Apparition guide?" Arthur sat in the chair next to the bed where the girls lay.

"Yes, the one I got at Diagon Alley before I came to the Burrow the summer before last. It was required reading for the Apparition lessons. Have I cursed Ginny?"

"Not exactly. You see, when you use that charm on an object and give it to someone it does allow you to Apparate to them. It is good for family members and close friends. However when two people are in love, such as yourselves, the properties become much stronger. When the giver and the receiver um…when you…" Arthur stumbled on his words, a bit embarrassed, "when you…give yourselves to each other...and love with pure hearts the charm multiplies in strength. Not only could you Apparate to Ginny but as long as Ginny wore the charmed pendant she could feel any of your strong emotions and vice versa even though Ginny can't Apparate to you. The actual description of it is a bit more graphic, but I think you get the gist of it."

"How do you know about this, Dad?"

"It was around the time we had to form the Order when I gave your mother a necklace and she gave me a wrist watch with the same charm placed on them," Arthur said. "Well, I will leave you girls alone, I just wanted to come and check on how you were feeling, Hermione. It seems as though you are in good hands, as always."

When Arthur left Hermione turned her head back to Ginny. "November third. What happened?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Why, what did you feel?" Ginny asked. She already knew exactly what Hermione felt.

"Well we were in a tent in the woods at the time and I was daydreaming. You and I were in the Room of Requirement and we kissed. Then after that…I felt like someone ripped my heart out of my chest. I felt guilt and anger. What happened?"

"Hermione before I tell you, you have to promise that you will listen to absolutely everything I say."

"O-Okay."

"I was studying Potions with Luna…" Ginny started. Hermione cut her off.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it. So how is she in bed? She better than me?"

"Hermione, it wasn't like that. It was only a kiss and it meant nothing."

"Oh how cliché, let me guess, you also thought of me when you did it?"

"Would you please just listen to me?!" Ginny pleaded. Hermione clenched her jaw as tears streamed down her face. "We were studying and then got to talking. I don't know how it happened but out of nowhere this image flashed into my head. I was in the Room of Requirement and you were there, standing there in front of me. I had to kiss you, I just had to. Luna pushed me away and I panicked when I realized what I'd done. You have to believe me, Hermione, please."

"Please leave. Get out of my room. I…I need some time to think." Hermione turned her head away from Ginny. She was trying her best not to cry because of the pain in her side. Ginny did as she was asked and left.


	21. Chapter 21

Yar, here there be a bit of adult themes!

* * *

**-Chapter 21: The First Time You Touched Me-**

Ginny didn't want to go back downstairs. She went into the bedroom across the hall from where she'd just been and there sat Luna reading an old copy of _The Quibbler_.

"Hello Ginny! I suppose you're wondering where I was. Well I was kidnapped by Death Eaters on the train home for the Christmas Holidays," Luna said nonchalantly. "They kept me at Malfoy Manor, it was rather unpleasant. I was very happy to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I know Hermione was tortured, that must have been awful. I assume you have seen her, how is she doing?"

"She's all right. A few cracked and bruised ribs."

"That is good. I should take her a copy of _The Quibbler_ to read. I do know how she loves to read."

"Uh, I wouldn't do that. I told her about what happened with us and she is pretty upset."

"Oh, dear. Did you tell her everything about what you saw?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I told her everything. She said she needed some time to think." Ginny sighed.

"Well that is the best thing to do then."

"Yeah. Would you like to go downstairs? I think I heard Bill say something about pudding."

"Oh I would love to! I wonder what kind of pudding it is." Luna's eyes lit up and the two girls went downstairs.

Harry and Ron talked about Ron's return, finding the sword of Godric Gryffindor in the lake and using it to destroy the horcrux, their visit with Luna's father and learning about The Deathly Hallows then being chased by Death Eaters. Luna apologized for her father selling them out, Harry and Ron told her not to worry about it, they understood his position.

After dinner Harry and Ron went to talk with Hermione. When they came back downstairs Harry informed Ginny that Hermione wished to speak with her. Ginny cautiously made her way up the staircase and stood outside of Hermione's bedroom door. She knocked three times and heard the voice from inside call for her to come in. She took a deep breath and entered. Hermione was sitting up in bed, she didn't look at Ginny, only at her hands folded in her lap. Ginny walked to the chair by Hermione's bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"A little pain."

"Hermione, I can never, ever take back what I did and I am so sorry for it. But please, you have to believe what I told you about the image in my head."

"I-I think I do believe you because of how it happened. I mean...my daydream was vivid and after what your dad said it only makes sense that it would come to you and I don't think you would lie to me. I think if you did it because you wanted to that you would have told me just that."

"I would've told you even if you hadn't felt it, 'Mione. I knew I couldn't hide it from you, I didn't want to hide it from you. I want to be completely honest with you all the time." Ginny reached for Hermione's hands and held on to them. She moved from the chair to sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Hermione.

"I just feel a little bit betrayed because you said you would wait for me. I could never stand to be without you," Hermione said.

"You know I would never want you to feel like that, Hermione."

"Ginny…is this…is it too much for you? Is it not enough? I don't know how much longer this war is going to go on or if there might be another seven months where I can't be there to kiss you. Do you want something…someone…else?" Hermione's eyes started to water.

"Oh gods no, Hermione! Hermione I want this…I want _you_ more than anything. I love you and if we can get through this then we can get through anything."

"You're sure? You know I only want you to be happy."

"Hermione, you make me happy. I want to get through this and I want to get through it with you." Ginny smiled a little and wiped a tear away from Hermione's cheek.

"I love you, Ginny. But I don't care if you fail, no more studying Potions with anyone," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Deal," Ginny said. She leaned in and kissed Hermione. "Now that you're sitting up I think I should wrap your ribs. It will help them heal right and hopefully help with the pain. I'll go ask Bill if he's got anything I can use."

"Where did you learn so much?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch, love. I spent plenty of time in the hospital wing with friends' broken bones and also my own listening to Madam Pomfrey on how to mend them with and without potions. Be right back."

Ginny left for a few minutes and returned with an old bed sheet. She shut and locked the door behind her. Ginny tore the sheet into wide strips and laid them out at the foot of the bed.

"Okay love, I've got to take your shirt off." Ginny pulled the pillows out from Hermione's back and held her up.

"Is this for medical purposes or your own fun?" Hermione joked.

"Both," Ginny said with sly smile. She slid her hands under Hermione's t-shirt and helped the brunette carefully pull her arms out of the sleeves. Finally Ginny pulled the t-shirt over Hermione's head and set it on the arm chair.

"I almost forgot how great this view was," Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione reached out her hand and Ginny took it. The brunette pulled Ginny in close and guided Ginny's fingertips over her chest.

"I don't want to hurt you, love."

"I need your touch. Please Ginny," Hermione begged.

"Okay, tell me to stop if you hurt." Ginny sat down on the bed again facing Hermione. She pulled her into a soft kiss and reached her right hand forward. Ginny slid her fingertips down from Hermione's collarbone to her chest. Her fingers graced the tender skin of Hermione's breast and ran over her nipple. Hermione tried her best not to breathe too deep as her lover caressed and massaged her sensitive flesh.

"Oh Ginny…" Hermione moaned as she tilted her head back. Ginny kissed Hermione's neck and moved her mouth to Hermione's free breast. Ginny took it in her mouth and sucked. Hermione gasped then let out a painful cry. Ginny pulled away and Hermione steadied her breathing.

"Are you okay, baby?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. That was...I felt like I did the first time you touched me."

"Mmm yes, your 17th birthday present." Ginny giggled a little.

"I think that was the best birthday present I've ever received."

"Well hopefully we get to spend many more of them together," Ginny said as she stood up. "Let's get you wrapped up now though and we can talk more later." Ginny took one of the strips of fabric and told Hermione to lift her arms above her head. She wrapped the fabric strips tight around Hermione's chest and down her stomach. Hermione couldn't help but whimper in pain a few times. Ginny tried to be gentle but had to pull the wrappings tight to keep Hermione's ribcage stable.

It was getting late, Ginny helped Hermione lay back down. Ginny didn't have any pajamas to change into so she just stripped to her bra and underwear.

"You are so gorgeous," Hermione said when Ginny crawled up next to her right side and lay down.

"You are pretty stunning yourself, you know?" Ginny said as she pulled the blanket up around Hermione's neck.

"You remember that day in the hospital wing after my first panic attack and you told me that I'd make a great mother?"

"Yeah. You stayed with me all night and read me stories out of your Muggle book."

"Well I think you're going to make a pretty great mother as well."

Ginny paused for a moment trying to decide how to respond. She decided to go with what her heart was screaming at her to say.

"I am glad you think so, Hermione. I want our kids to have two great mothers." Ginny's heart raced waiting for Hermione's response.

"So we're definitely having more than one, are we?" Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny and smiled.

"Well yes, I was hoping so. I loved growing up with siblings around to play with. When Ron left for his first year of Hogwarts I thought I was going to die from boredom."

"Alright, more than one. But not seven. Your mother must have nerves of steel by now but I don't think there is any way I could handle seven kids."

"Deal. I'm not sure I could handle seven kids either. Especially since I plan on being a famous Quidditch player." Ginny grinned.

"Do you now, Miss Weasley? I am not sure how I feel about you getting chased around and hit by Bludgers while I sit in the stands with screaming infants."

"Oh don't worry about it, love, I'll be making tons of money and get someone to help you out," Ginny said. Hermione gave her a stern look. "Or, I could just write about the matches for _Which Broomstick _or _The Daily Prophet_, I would be satisfied with that."

"I don't have a problem with you playing professionally until we have kids. I just don't want to have to worry about you getting socked in the head and leaving me by myself with my job and the children," Hermione told her. "I absolutely love watching you play, it's actually a little bit of a turn on. You look so focused and determined when you're on the pitch."

"I can deal with that. What about you, Miss Granger? What are you going to do after this is all over with?"

"Well," Hermione said with a yawn, "hopefully this bloody war will be over with by the time school starts. I want to go back and finish up my 7th year. Then I want to go work for the Ministry and work on legislation to make life better for House Elves. Of course I want children sometime but not for a while."

"So we'll get to spend one more year at Hogwarts together? I am definitely up for that. The Room of Requirement will get plenty of use, I am sure." Ginny waited for a response from Hermione but it didn't come, she was fast asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

OMG femmeslash. Not as elaborate as some of the other stuff but it's slashy nonetheless. I didn't put it into a different chapter because I didn't feel like it but you'll know when to stop reading if you want to. I would suggest not skipping the entire chapter because there are a few things that are explained that relate to the rest of the story. Have tons of fun!

* * *

**-Chapter 22: Just a Dream-**

The next day Hermione felt well enough to get out of bed and have lunch with the family. Luna's father arrived and took her with him. Hermione did her best to be civil to the both of them. Later on Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed their next move in finding the remaining horcruxes. They had already determined that there was one in Gringott's but didn't know how to go about retrieving it. Bill suggested some inside help from Griphook. He told the trio that he would arrange a meeting later in the week and they were welcome to stay at Shell Cottage in the mean time.

Once again Ginny was petrified to return to school because she was sure that now Ron had been discovered to be with Harry that it was only a matter of time before they took the entire family hostage. After hours of pestering her father about how it was possible for them all to go about their lives he finally gave in and told her. He said he wasn't proud of what he'd done but the night before he and Bill had managed to get into London immediately after a Death Eater attack. They found the body of a dead Muggle and transfigured it to look like Ron and left clues that would point the Death Eaters in the direction that he had gotten caught in the crossfire. They narrowly avoided Death Eaters who had come back through to check the dead and had overheard a conversation that their plan had worked. It was only temporary, he said, it would probably be figured out soon enough but until then Ginny was to remain in the shadows and not draw any attention to herself.

Ginny was looking through her Charms book after lunch while Hermione was napping. She wasn't really reading, just thinking about what her father had said. She played with the pendant that was once again around her neck. She'd kept it in her pocket since the night she spent in the hospital wing but with the upcoming events she didn't want to take the chance of losing it or forgetting to take it with her. Her stomach churned at the thoughts of what could and might happen in the near future but she was snapped out if it when Hermione sat up in bed and let out a blood-curdling scream. Ginny nearly jumped through the roof and rushed to Hermione's side.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny held her, everyone else in the house burst through the bedroom door. Hermione opened her eyes and tried to breathe but her lungs failed her. Ginny held her tight and rocked her back and forth. Hermione gasped for air and started sobbing into Ginny's shoulder.

"What happened? Is she okay? Are you okay?" Harry asked, kneeling by the bed.

"I don't know, she just sat up and screamed. Probably a nightmare," Ginny said.

After they were sure Hermione was alright everyone left the room except Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione had calmed down a bit and drank some water Harry conjured in the glass by her bed.

"Sweetheart please talk to me," Ginny said tilting Hermione's chin up so she could see her face. Hermione's eyes were red from crying, her body was still shaking.

"They took you. They took you and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe and they dragged you away from me. You begged me to help you but I couldn't. I couldn't protect you from them and I knew they were going to hurt you."

"It was just a dream baby, it's all over now and no one is going to hurt me. I'm right here and that's all that matters." Ginny held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I think all is well here, Ron," Harry nudged him and they went downstairs.

Ginny and Hermione sat in silence as the redhead held on tight to her lover.

"I've tried so hard to be brave about all of this, Ginny. I have tried so hard but sometimes I get so scared that I'll never see you again. Sometimes I wonder if I can keep going or if I should just find you and we should run away to some exotic place until this is all over with."

"Hermione, again, you're trying to do the impossible. You can't be brave all the time. Besides you yourself told me that running away might not work, remember? Last summer at the Burrow you said someone could easily find us out. Plus, Harry needs you right now. He needs your brilliance and you know it. We will get through this."

"I remember but I was hoping you had forgotten I ever said it. I know Harry needs me but I need you, Ginny. There were nights when I wanted so bad to apparate to you just so I could look at you and know you were there in front of me and not just in my dreams. I love you so much that sometimes it is physically painful to be away from you."

"I understand 'Mione, I really do. I know you love me and I love you too. After all of this is over we're going to do just what we said last night and we'll live happily ever after like it says in your fairytale book." Ginny ran her fingers through Hermoine's thick brown hair. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around Ginny.

"When do you leave tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"The train leaves at ten, as per normal. Mum or Dad will Apparate with me to the Burrow so I can get my things and then to the platform and then I'll be off."

"I don't want to waste a single moment with you until then. I honestly don't know what is next after we get the horcrux from Gringotts. I don't know where we will go or what we will do; it all depends on this meeting with Griphook." Hermione pulled away from Ginny a bit. She gazed deep into her eyes then pulled Ginny in for a kiss. She nibbled at Ginny's sweet lips.

"I don't care about the pain, Ginny, I can't handle this anymore. I want you and I want you now. No, I need you," Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny pulled out her wand and gave it to Hermione who cast the _Imperturbable _charm at the door.

"What about me is it that you need, baby?" Ginny said seductively as she climbed on top of Hermione. Ginny was careful not to put any weight on Hermione's torso. She pushed the brunette's thick hair aside and began kissing her neck.

"I…need you to touch me. I need you inside me," Hermione said, trembling.

"As you wish, love."

Ginny sat up, straddling Hermione's hips. Hermione watched as Ginny slowly stripped off her t-shirt. Hermione lightly ran her fingers over Ginny's stomach. Ginny reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, she let it fall then tossed it on the floor. She leaned forward and Hermione took one breast in each hand and kneaded them gently.

"I've missed these," Hermione said with a smile. Ginny leaned further down and was careful to prop herself up on one arm not putting any weight on Hermione. She slipped her free hand under the waistband of Hermione's sweatpants.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to be in any pain" Ginny asked before going any further.

"I'll deal with it. I want you to…please Ginny," Hermione pleaded.

Ginny nodded and slid her hand between Hermione's legs. Hermione did her best not to gasp or make any sudden moves. Ginny ran her fingers over Hermione's clit and down to her wet slit. She slowly pushed two fingers inside and Hermione moaned. It had been so long that Hermione almost came with the first thrust but she held on, she needed more. Ginny started pulling on Hermione's sweatpants and underwear and they slipped down passed her hips and off her legs. Ginny positioned her head between Hermione's legs and slowly parted her folds and slid her tongue inside her lover.

"Oh Ginny, yes!" Hermione gasped.

Ginny's fingers worked in circular motions over Hermione's clit and her tongue darted in and out of her. She moved her mouth up to Hermione's swollen clit and pushed two fingers back inside of her. Hermione started to tighten around Ginny's fingers

"Don't stop Ginny, I'm so close…" Hermione yelled in a mix of pain and pleasure and clutched her ribcage. The orgasm ripped through her body. She froze as her back arched and the last surge of pleasure coursed through her body and then she relaxed, panting. Ginny moved up and lay next to Hermione.

"Are you okay, love?" Ginny put her hand over Hermione's arm that was holding onto her ribcage.

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest a bit," Hermione said trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes she turned her head to Ginny, kissed her and nodded. Ginny positioned herself back on top of Hermione. Hermione caressed Ginny's breasts again then moved her hands to the waist of Ginny's jeans. She undid the button, then the zipper. Hermione slipped her thumbs inside the waistband of Ginny's underwear and pulled them down with the jeans. Ginny kicked them the rest of the way off, Hermione didn't waste any time and plunged two fingers deep into the girl on top of her. Ginny rocked on her knees with the movement of Hermione's thrusting.

Hermione bit Ginny's earlobe and whispered to her, "I want to taste you. Tell me you want it."

"I want it…" Ginny moaned. Hermione pulled her fingers out of Ginny and the redhead moved to the head of the bed. She was on her knees straddling Hermione's head. She lowered herself down onto the brunette's waiting mouth. Hermione plunged her tongue in Ginny's dripping wet slit. Ginny held onto the headboard as she writhed in pleasure. Hermione's warm tongue darted in and out of her and moved up to her clit. Hermione slid two fingers back inside Ginny and she moaned. She started moving her hips faster, the orgasm building.

"'Mione…don't stop. Faster. Please…Oh gods…" Ginny gripped the headboard and threw her head back. Hermione furiously licked and sucked on her clit and thrust her fingers in deep. Ginny screamed and her juices flooded out of her. Her hips convulsed as the last wave of the orgasm tore through her. It took every ounce of strength she had left to not just collapse on top of Hermione. She felt weak as she settled in beside the also out of breath brunette.


	23. Chapter 23

**-Chapter 23: I Fully Intend To-**

Ginny and Hermione were practically glued together at dinner, not once were they not touching. Fred and George jokingly offered to find some way to get the sticking charm removed. After dinner everyone went to the sitting room except for Ginny who went upstairs to shower so she didn't have to get up too early in the morning.

"Hermione, may Arthur and I have a word with you?" Molly asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione got up off the sofa with help from Harry and followed Arthur and Molly into the kitchen.

"Hermione, Ginny told us about the discussion you two had Friday night, about the future. You know Molly and I are very approving of your relationship but we want to know if you were serious in your discussion or just indulging Ginny's fantasy. Ginny is our baby and as you know we, her brothers included, are very protective of her."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I am very much in love with your daughter. For seven months now I have not been sure of very many things, where I was going to sleep at night or if I was going to get to eat that day but the one thing I was always sure of was that I wanted nothing more than to see Ginny. I wasn't simply indulging her fantasy, I was joining it."

"That's all we needed to hear, dear. Arthur and I would be glad if someday you did join our family."

"I fully intend to, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said with a smile.

"Fully intend to what?"Ginny said as she came into the kitchen, her hair up in a towel.

"Marry you," Hermione said bluntly.

"Okay, works for me. Got a date set?" Ginny sat down next to Hermione.

"Well I figured we should be engaged first and I don't see a ring on either of our fingers, Ginevra Weasley."

"Do you have some string?" Ginny said with a laugh. "No, love, I promise that when we get rings they will be beautiful." Ginny picked up Hermione's hand and kissed it.

Hermione and Ginny were up early the next morning. At 9:00 Arthur knocked on the bedroom door and told them it was time for him and Ginny to leave. Ginny and Hermione stood in the middle of the room and embraced.

"I'm going to miss you, love," Hermione said as she swept a tear off of Ginny's cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too. Despite a rocky start I think this has been a fantastic weekend."

"I can't argue with that."

"Hermione, did you mean what you said about getting married and wanting a ring?" Ginny asked.

"I did. I meant every word of it. Why, did you sneak out last night and find a twenty-four hour jewelry shop?"

"No, I just wanted to know." Ginny pulled Hermione in close and they kissed.

"I love you Ginny. Remember to owl me when you get to Hogwarts, I'll be here until Wednesday at least. I will try my best to send you one back but I can't guarantee anything. I know they've been reading as much incoming mail at Hogwarts as they can and I am sure yours is on some kind of special watch list."

"I will, I promise. I love you too Hermione." They kissed once more. Arthur yelled from downstairs that they had to leave. Hermione didn't accompany Ginny downstairs, she didn't want to watch her leave for good, just leave as though she might come back.

As soon as she got to Hogwarts Ginny wrote Hermione a note that she had arrived safely and everything seemed to be normal. Luna had returned, her father convinced the Ministry that he had held up his end of the bargain by informing them of Harry's whereabouts. Two weeks later on a Tuesday it was announced that Snape decided to let the students go to Hogsmeade village on Saturday. Ginny was excited. She immediately owled the Burrow to let them know. She asked if Fred and George could meet her at Hog's Head at three. Ginny received an owl back that Fred and George would meet her there.

The days crawled by but Saturday was finally there. She had a few hours before Fred and George were to meet her so she browsed what was left of the village. Finally at 2:45 she headed into the Hog's Head. She found a booth in the corner and ordered a butterbeer. Fred and George came in through the Floo five minutes before three and joined her.

"I have a business proposition for you," Ginny said as the twins sat down. "I need a loan."

"How much are we talking about?" Fred asked.

"One-hundred fifty Galleons."

"And how do you intend on paying us back?" asked George.

"Assuming Harry, Ron, and Hermione have succeeded and destroyed all of the horcruxes and this bloody war is over I will work in your shop this summer, every day open to close at a payback rate of two Galleons a day. That is more than generous on my part and you know it."

"Deal," the twins said in unison.

"What exactly do you need that much money for?" asked Fred.

"These," Ginny said as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was a picture and description of a pair of rings from a small jewelry shop in Diagon Alley that was going out of business. "I got this out of a catalog I requested from the shop. I need you to buy them for me and bring them back here. I don't trust having them sent by owl."

"Alright sis, we'll be back in a little while." Fred and George went to one of the fireplaces and Flooed out.

Ginny drank the rest of her butterbeer and waited for Fred and George to return. She drifted off into a daydream and was snapped out of it when the twins returned and plopped down in the booth. George slid the small box across the table and Ginny opened it up. The rings were silver with one small, heart-shaped crystal clear stone attached to each one.

"They dropped the price by ten Galleons so you'll get a few days off," Fred joked.

"I thought you two were going to wait until after you finished school to get married," said George.

"We are but I wanted to get these the first chance I got so I could have them, just in case. How are things at home?"

"Griphook agreed to help the trio break into Gringotts to get the horcrux. It's going to take a lot of planning. They are staying at Shell cottage for now but they might have to move any day. We heard people talking in the shop about how the Death Eaters had leads on where they were," Fred explained.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about this." George pulled an envelope from his pocket. Ginny's eyes lit up. Her name was on the envelope in familiar curly handwriting.

"We need to head back to the shop," Fred said as he and George stood up. They hugged then the twins Flooed away; Ginny ran as fast as her legs would carry her back to Hogwarts. She ran to Gryffindor tower and up to her dormitory. She flopped herself down on her bed and closed the curtains.

"_Lumos_," she said, holding out her wand. She opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_7 April, 1998  
Hello love!_

_I miss you so much, my body feels incomplete without your arms around it. I am 100% better now, absolutely no pain at all. It looks as though we will be staying here for a while, at least until we get a definite report of whether or not the Death Eaters know where we are. We've been listening to the wireless around the clock. I don't know where we'll go if they find us here but I assure you I will try and get word to you if we move. _

_I think it would be safe if you wished to send me an owl every now and then as long as no one sees you, night would be the best time. Use one of the Hogwarts owls. I won't be able to write you back, the Ministry is still intercepting as many letters as possible that are coming into Hogwarts. I would love so much for you to write to me though. If your trips to Hogsmeade continue just tell me in your letters and I will send letters with Fred and George. I love you Ginny, stay brave like the Gryffindor I know you are. Hopefully this will all be over soon._

_Love Always,  
Hermione_

"_Nox,_" Ginny whispered. She held the letter to her chest. After a few minutes she got up and sat at her desk. She took out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill.

_Hello gorgeous!_

_I miss you too. In my mind I am there with you every moment, holding you in my arms. I am glad to hear you are feeling better. Classes are difficult. I wish you were here to help me. I can't wait to have everything done and over with, school, the war, everything standing in the way of you and me starting our lives together. I love you, stay safe._

_-Always Yours_

Ginny put the letter in an envelope and wrote "_H.J.G." _ and then put that into another envelope and addressed it _"Shell Cottage"_. As soon as it was dark she headed up to the owlry and sent the letter on its way.


	24. Chapter 24

**-Chapter 24: Look Forward to the Future-**

Ginny would send letters to Shell Cottage every few days. Snape let the sixth-years go to Hogsmeade again in late April, Ginny was sure to let Hermione and the twins know. The response she got from the twins had clearly been opened and already read. They agreed to meet her at the Hog's Head again at three. When they arrived they said they couldn't stay long but gave Ginny a thick stack of envelopes and told her that Lupin and Tonks had a baby boy named Teddy. They said it wouldn't be long before things escalated, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was on the move and Ginny should make sure Dumbledore's Army did everything they could to make sure they could either escape the castle or fight back if need be.

Ginny read through all of Hermione's letters that evening. There were more than a dozen of them and they were arranged by date, usually the day after Ginny sent a letter. All of them ended the same way: "_Love Always, Hermione". _It warmed Ginny's heart to know that even though Hermione didn't know when the letters would get to her she responded to every single one.

...............

It was the last day of April. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the kitchen table in Shell Cottage. No one spoke. They were moving in on Gringotts the next day to get the horcrux. The silence was broke by Bill coming in and joining them.

"I should warn you three," he said, "Griphook is a force to be reckoned with. Do not try to cross him or stray from the plan, it could easily get you killed."

The trio nodded. Hermione excused herself and went to her bedroom. She sat at the desk with a quill and parchment and began writing.

_30 April, 1998  
Dearest Ginny,_

_If you're reading this then you already know that something has happened to me. I want to tell you so many things but first and foremost that never once did my heart stray from loving you. I've loved you since that cold night in Grimmauld Place nearly three years ago even though I was sure you didn't return my feelings. Then, that amazing August night a year later, you kissed me. I'd never felt such an amazing feeling in my entire life and I felt it every time our lips touched after that. From that moment on I fell deeper in love with you every day. Leaving you at Bill and Fleur's wedding was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I didn't know when I would see you again and the seven months that I didn't were spent wishing I was by your side. _

_Through all of this, through everything good and bad, I smiled every time you crossed my mind and my heart raced every time you touched me. Even though our love is young and so are we I never once doubted it could last as long as we lived. _

_I want you to be happy. I want you to go on with your life and do what you want to do. Don't dwell on the past, look forward to the future. Know that I'll be watching over you until you find someone else to love as you loved me. I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Do good things with your life like you always have and someday I will see you again._

_Love Always,  
Hermione Jean Granger_

Hermione folded the letter and put it in an envelope addressed simply _"My Love"_. She went back down stairs and found Bill in the living room reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Bill, I need you to do something for me," Hermione said as she sat on the couch.

"Sure, Hermione, what is it?"

"I…I need you to keep this safe," Hermione said as she handed him the envelope. "If something happens to me I need you to give that to Ginny."

"Hermione…come on now, think positive."

"Bill, please. You know as well as I do that something could happen tomorrow or any time and I need to leave Ginny something."

"Okay Hermione, I will store it somewhere safe and let Fleur know where it is as well just in case. Get to bed early tonight, you guys are going to need your strength tomorrow."

...............

All the next day Ginny was apprehensive. Around dusk the apprehension turned to sheer terror. She was walking back to the Gryffindor tower from dinner when Neville ran passed her.

"Ginny, get to the Room of Requirement, now! I heard some of the Death Eaters talking, Harry got the horcrux from Gringotts and You-Know-Who knows about it. Harry, Ron and Hermione were spotted in Hogsmeade just a few minutes ago and I think they might try to come here. Get everyone you see up to the room."

Ginny ran back to the Great Hall and grabbed all of the Dumbledore's Army members she could find, they ran up to the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirement. The room had a large grandfather clock in one corner, several armchairs scattered about and a few portraits hanging on the wall, one of which was blank. Neville was there with a few others.

Right as the clock struck 11 a woman appeared in the blank portrait. She requested that someone come through the hole behind her portrait. Neville immediately volunteered and crawled through the tunnel. Quite a few minutes passed and then out of the hole climbed Neville followed by Ron, Hermione and then Harry. Ginny leapt up and almost tackled Hermione.

"How did you? Where? I don't understand!" Ginny said as she looked over Hermione, making sure she was really there.

"There's a secret passageway from the Hog's Head up here," Harry explained. "We need to find the last horcrux. We know it is Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem but we have no idea what it looks like. Anyone know anything?"

"There's a statue of her in the Ravenclaw common room," Luna spoke.

"That's where I need to be then. Ron, Hermione, meet me back here when you've taken care of the cup," said Harry. Luna and Harry left.

"Ron and I have to destroy this," Hermione said, showing them the horcrux that was stolen from Gringotts. "The Basilisk fang worked on Tom Riddle's diary, it can work on the cup. We have to get down to the Chamber of Secrets. Everyone else, you need to be prepared to fight. The Death Eaters are coming and there will be a battle. Go find McGonagall, she will help you."


	25. Chapter 25

**-Chapter 25: Not the Best Time for This-**

As everyone started to file out of the room Ginny closed her eyes to hold back her tears. She thought of Hermione and the fact that this could quite possibly be the last time the two had a moment alone. She felt something move in her pocket. She reached her hand in and pulled out a small box. As Hermione turned to leave the room Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her in close.

"I need to talk to you, Hermione."

"Quickly, love, I don't know how much time we have."

"That's precisely my point. Do you still want to get married?"

"What? Ginny, right now is really not the best time for this! There's a bloody war going on!"

"Yes, I am well aware that there is a war going on but I didn't mean right this instant. I just need to know."

"Yes, okay? I do want to marry you but right now we have a horcrux to destroy." Hermione tried to leave again. Ginny pulled her back and opened the small box.

"They're not the most fancy but they're not string, either," Ginny said as she pulled one of the silver rings from the box and slipped it on Hermione's finger. Dazed and completely forgetting where she was or why she was there Hermione stared at the silver band on her finger, Ginny held out the box with the other.

"Well? I do believe when we talked about this at Easter you said you wanted rings, plural."

Hermione pulled the other ring from the box and put it on Ginny's finger. Ron poked his head back in the door.

"Come on, you two! Whatever you have to say can be said on the way downstairs," he yelled. The pair ran out of the room and down the corridor.

"You never gave me an actual response," Ginny said as they ran through the castle, hand in hand.

"Well it didn't happen the way I expected it to but I love you Ginny Weasley and of course I will marry you!!"

"I love you too Hermione!" Ginny stopped abruptly and jerked Hermione back to her. They kissed and smiled then continued running. They got to the entrance of the chamber, Ron spoke some Parseltongue to open it.

"Tell Harry if he dies my offer of sharing my toilet is still open," Moaning Myrtle said before they jumped in to the tunnel.

"Go find the other ghosts and go to the Great Hall, Myrtle. I'm sure there's something more productive you could do other than sit in your s-bend."

"Bossy little girl, just like your second year! Did you ever stop coughing up furballs?"

"Come on, 'Mione," Ron said, "we don't have time to argue with her!"

The three of them rushed into the Chamber. Chills ran up Ginny's spine as she looked around at the familiar surroundings. Her mind was lost in a daze, echos of footsteps and voices rushed around her for a few minutes. The damp air filled her nose and she shuddered.

"A memory...just a memory..." she mumbled.

A memory it was. Images flashed through her brain. A diary. Blood on the walls. People being petrified...Hermione being petrified...at her hand...

"Fuck...I was so stupid..." Ginny mumbled still in her daze. She was snapped out of it by Hermione grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards the exit.

"Ginny, are you okay? Come on, we have to go." Hermione said as they headed back up to the Room of Requirement. When they reached the doors Hermione grabbed onto Ginny's shoulders and looked her square in the eye.

"Ginny, go find McGonagall and let her know what's happened then get out of here. Leave Hogwarts. I will find you when I can," Hermione said, placing a hand over the pendant around Ginny's neck.

"No, Hermione, I am staying with you."

"She's right, Gin, you need to leave. Please," Ron said.

"I don't want to leave you, Hermione. Please, I want to stay with you," Ginny begged.

"No, I'm sorry Ginny but you have to leave." Hermione kissed her.

"You better come back to me alive, both of you." Ginny looked at Ron. She turned and ran away.

Ginny ran through the corridors to the Great Hall. She had no intention of leaving Hogwarts, she was going to find McGonagall and tell her that she was fighting. In the Great Hall not only did she find McGonagall but the entire Order of the Phoenix and several students. She ran to her mother and hugged her tight. Percy and Charlie were there as well.

"Ginny, dear, you need to leave immediately. I don't want anything happening…What's this?" Molly lifted Ginny's left hand.

"Engagement ring. I'll tell you later. I am going absolutely nowhere, I am going to stay here and fight with all of you."

"Ginny, your mother is right, you really ought to…" Arthur was cut off by the doors of the Great Hall bursting open. Death Eaters began casting spells left and right.

"_REDUCTO!" _Ginny shouted, aiming her wand at one of the Death Eaters. The figure flew back and hit the wall, she cast the spell repeatedly at others in between shield charms. She dueled with several Death Eaters alongside her classmates and family members. She didn't allow herself to get distracted when she saw them fall but continued casting spells until a loud screeching sound reverberated through the Great Hall. The Death Eaters dispersed quickly. Shortly thereafter, Hermione, Ron and Harry came running in.

Over the next hour the bodies of those who had sacrificed themselves were lined up in the Great Hall. Harry had run away after finding out about Lupin and Tonks but Hermione convinced everyone not to look for him; Ron collapsed when he found out about Fred. Hermione filled everyone in about what had happened over the passed few hours. They detailed them on the fire in the Room of Requirement, sneaking to the Shrieking Shack, watching Snape die and Voldemort's threat. Ginny sat with her entire family by Fred's body. Hermione approached Ginny from behind and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I don't know what to say, Ginny. I...we...owe Fred so much; if it weren't for him and George we may not be where we are right now."

Ginny sobbed, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist. Ginny turned to her and cried into her shoulder. Someone shouted across the room that they saw people approaching the castle. Everyone ran out of the Great Hall and to the grounds. They saw Harry, lifeless in Hagrid's arms. Hermione and Ginny held on to each other and both cried as they saw Harry placed on the ground.

"You all thought you could defeat me?" Voldemort roared. "Longbottom! Where is he?"

A Death Eater dragged Neville forward and he stood face to face with Voldemort.

"How are your parents, Neville?"

Neville was silent until a jet of red shot out of Voldemort's wand and hit the boy in the chest. Neville screamed in agony. Hermione held Ginny back until there was a rumble from the Forbidden Forest. Centaurs came stampeding out and arrows were coming in from all directions. Spells started flying from Resistance members and Death Eaters. Ginny and Hermione were separated.

After petrifying several more Death Eaters and taking a punch to the jaw from Alecto Carrow, Ginny looked up and saw none other than Bellatrix Lestrange staring at her. Ginny wiped away the blood that was seeping from her split lip and raised her wand, Bellatrix did the same.

"You'll pay for what you did to Hermione!" Ginny screamed.

"So it is true! Blood-traitor and Mudblood falling in love. Too bad you'll never know how it turns out!" Bellatrix laughed.

Everything around Ginny slowed down. She saw her mother running towards her. She turned her head and saw Hermione running at her from the other direction.

"_AVADA_…" Bellatrix aimed her wand at the young redhead.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!!"

Ginny felt herself get knocked to the ground, she looked around to find the culprit, a silvery blue otter patronus lingered above her for a split second then vanished. A jet of green passed over her, it would have hit her in the chest had she still been standing.

"_Sectumsempra!" _Hermione screamed as she slid to the spot where Ginny had been standing, flourishing her wand at Bellatrix.

The intensity of the spell Hermione cast knocked her onto the ground next to Ginny. Bellatrix flew back onto the ground, soaked in blood and lifeless. Both girls got back up quickly. Voldemort took a shot at Hermione but the combination of Ginny's shield charm and Harry "coming back to life" was enough to distract the Dark Lord and make his spell miss its target. The dueling stopped. Everyone watched as Voldemort and Harry circled each other.

Ginny and Hermione stood side by side. Ginny's left hand found Hermione's right and their fingers intertwined. Finally, Voldemort raised his wand.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Voldemort fell to the ground. Ginny turned to Hermione and pulled her into an intense kiss. They were interrupted by Ron pulling on Hermione's arm and motioning to Harry running away. Ginny nodded and Hermione ran after Harry.

Ginny joined the rest of her family back in the Great Hall. She sat down on one of the benches and played with the ring on her finger. She took in all of the sights around her. She watched as her parents grieved over the loss of their son. Neville and Luna walked around conjuring blankets to cover the deceased. McGonagall paced back and forth, Madam Pomfrey tended to the injured.

Her gaze was obstructed when Hermione came in and knelt down in front of her.

"It's over, love," Hermione said, cupping Ginny's face in her hands.

"Things won't ever be the same," Ginny said softly as she looked over at her parents.

"No, they won't," said Hermione, "but we'll adjust. And I am going to be here for you every step of the way."

"So many people, Hermione…so many of our classmates. Lupin and Tonks. Fred. Fred…my brother…I don't know if I can deal with all of this," Ginny said. Hermione got up and sat down on the bench next to her. She and Ginny held on to each other as Ginny cried.

* * *

I hope you're not disappointed by the lack of detail and stuff but like I said in the very beginning, I'm not going to re-write what has already been written. Does that make sense? It made sense in my head...Anyways sorry if you hate the chapter but I hope you keep reading anyways =)


	26. Chapter 26

A random thought as we head into this: I had tons of fun writing the rest of this because I got to have free reign with it since I didn't have a strict time line to follow. It's so much easier to have that freedom, you know? I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**-Chapter 26: I Think We Can Manage That-**

The Burrow was quiet the days following the Battle at Hogwarts despite having so many people in it. All of the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione decided to stay at the Burrow until they felt things were semi back to normal. George barely spoke to anyone for almost two weeks. Hermione, Fleur, and Ginny took over in the kitchen for a while after Molly accidentally set fire to dinner one night when she realized she had made Fred's favorite dish.

It had been exactly one month since the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny were snuggled together in Ginny's bed. Hermione heaved a heavy sigh.

"Something the matter, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm leaving next week. I have to go find my parents and bring them back."

"How long will you be gone?" Ginny asked, pushing herself closer to Hermione.

"I…I wasn't planning on coming back to the Burrow," Hermione said, "they understood me not coming home during Holidays because of the danger for a while but now that the danger is gone I want to spend some time with them."

"I understand, love. When will I see you again?"

"Well I have decided that I am definitely going back to Hogwarts in the fall. I was thinking though, I would like you to get to know my parents. I know you met them at the book store one year but that was a long time ago. I mean, you are engaged to their only child, I think it is only fair that they get to know you before the wedding."

"You mean come and stay with you for a while?" Ginny perked up.

"Yes, if you want."

"I would love to, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh this is exciting! Of course I have to ask Mum and Dad but I am sure they will say yes."

"Wonderful, we shall ask them in the morning then," Hermione said. She leaned in and gave Ginny a kiss then the two fell asleep.

After breakfast the next morning Molly and Arthur insisted everyone go into the village to do some shopping and get out for fresh air. Ginny and Hermione stayed behind.

"Do you mind, Mum? We...we'd like to talk to you and Dad while everything is quiet," Ginny said as she and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table.

"We should have made time to talk about all of this sooner but as you girls know, Molly and I have been rather distracted lately," Arthur said.

"We understand, Dad. There's been a lot going on and you and Mum needed some time to settle down."

"How exactly did this engagement come about?" Molly asked.

Ginny told her about Fred and George getting her the rings and her sudden proposal in the Room of Requirement before the Battle at Hogwarts.

"I honestly didn't expect to do it right then but I swear to you, the box appeared out of nowhere in my pocket when I saw Hermione come through that tunnel."

"We are happy for you both, really," Arthur said, "but we do have one request of you. We know you will wait until after you finish school next year but we would also like it if you waited until Ginny was eighteen. We know that seventeen is the legal age but this is just personal preference. Depending on when you wanted to get married that may not make any difference but it is the one thing we ask of you."

"I think we can manage that," Ginny said with a nod.

"Yes, I think a September or October wedding would be very nice," Hermione added.

"Do you want an engagement party?" Molly asked.

"Not yet," Hermione said. "We figure it can wait until next summer after we're finished with school."

"There's something else," Ginny said. "We were wondering if maybe I could spend some time with Hermione and her parents next month."

"I don't see why not," Molly nodded. "What do you think Arthur?"

"I think that would be a fantastic experience! Oh living the Muggle way! You would have to take plenty of notes, Ginny. I want to know everything!"

"I will, Dad."

"Do you have anything else for us?" Molly asked.

"No, I think that's about it. We'll have to wait to solidify plans for next month until I find my parents and alter their memories."

"Of course, dear. Now why don't you two get outside and get some fresh air."

The girls nodded. Ginny grabbed a blanket from the sitting room and they headed down to their favorite spot by the river.

...............

Hermione departed the following week. She promised to send Ginny a letter the moment she got back with her parents.

Exactly a week after Hermione left an owl came for Ginny.

_16 June, 1998  
Hello love!_

_I am sorry it took so long to get you an letter. It only took three days to find my parents and get them back here. They weren't too happy when I told them I modified their memories but I think they have forgiven me now. They agreed to you coming in July. I haven't told them about you and me and the engagement. I want to break it to them easy. They know I fancy girls but they are already struggling to comprehend everything about the multiple times I faced certain death and the battles, I didn't want to overload them. I hope all is well at the Burrow, I can't wait to see you again. _

_Love Always,  
Hermione_

Over the next few days the girls owled back and forth, solidifying plans for July. They decided to meet at The Leaky Cauldron on 12th at noon. The weeks flew by for Ginny since George decided to open the joke shop again with help from Ron and of course Ginny stuck to her deal she'd made with the twins. Ginny also helped Harry move in at Number 12 Grimmauld Place when she had free time. The other Weasley kids left one by one and returned to their lives. Soon the only ones left at the Burrow were Ginny and Ron. Harry had offered Ron a room at Grimmauld Place since they had plans to work together as Aurors at the Ministry of Magic. Ron declined the invitation for the time being, he wanted to be there for his parents for as long as possible and he was putting off becoming an Auror so he could help George at the joke shop.

Finally 12th July arrived. Arthur, Molly and Ginny Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny spotted Hermione and her parents at a table and the two girls ran to each other and embraced.

"Missed you, love," Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

"I missed you, too. Come sit down." Hermione gestured at the three Weasleys.

After lunch Ginny and her parents said their goodbyes and everyone agreed to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in two weeks. Arthur reminded Ginny to take plenty of notes, he wanted to know absolutely everything.

The Grangers and Ginny arrived at the Granger's house outside of London. The first thing Ginny noticed was that nothing moved on its own. She was accustomed to seeing knitting needles working and dishes washing themselves. In the sitting room the walls were lined with shelves of books. There were strange titles like "_Gone With the Wind"_ which Ginny picked up and opened but there was no wind at all, just words on pages. None of the pictures moved no matter how long Ginny stared at them. She smiled at one of Hermione when she was just a toddler. Her curly brown locks were sticking out every which way and she was curled up in a chair with a book.

There was an odd black box on a stand against one of the walls, the furniture seemed to be centered around it. Ginny wondered if maybe it was a modern fireplace. The furniture was all matching, it didn't look very broken in or worn like the furniture in the sitting room of the Burrow. Everything in the kitchen looked very new and shiny. Ginny was intrigued when Hermione explained the details of the "microwave". She was sure that anything that could make food hot without fire was some form of Dark Magic.

"What floor is your room on?" Ginny asked Hermione as she picked up her rucksack that was still in the sitting room floor.

"Oh we only have one floor," Hermione said, "I'll show you, come on."

"Hermione, would Ginny be more comfortable in her own room?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Oh yes, I could make out the convertible sofa in your father's den if you would rather have your own room, Ginny," offered Mrs. Granger

"Convertible sofa?" Ginny asked.

"It's a couch that turns into a bed," Hermione explained.

Ginny wondered what kind of spell would be used for that, she had never used one even close to it in Transfiguration.

"It's alright Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I will be comfortable in Hermione's room. Thank you for offering though."

Hermione showed Ginny the den, which was also full of books. There was another odd box on Mr. Granger's desk that resembled the one in the living room only this one was smaller. Next to it was a board with buttons that had letters on it. Ginny was confused when Hermione tried to explain the concept of some kind of "enter net" that was in the large rectangular box sitting on the floor that was attached to the thing sitting on the desk. From what Ginny understood it was kind of like a library that you never had to leave home to use.

Ginny half-expected to see a bookshelf in Hermione's bathroom and couldn't help but laugh when she saw a rack stuffed full of magazines. They walked into Hermione's bedroom and Hermione flipped a switch on the wall, the light overhead came on and startled Ginny a bit. Her father had talked about this; they didn't use oil lamps or candles anymore in the Muggle world, it was something about wires and "electricity".

Hermione's room was purple and the walls were of course lined with shelves of books. There was a large Gryffindor logo tapestry hanging on one of the walls and hanging up next to it were Hermione's framed Hogwarts acceptance letter and O.W.L. scores. There was a desk in one corner piled with papers, a half-empty ink bottle, more books and the Puffapod plant Neville had given her for her birthday, one end of a quill stuck out of one of the drawers. On her bedside table there was a frame with a picture in it. Ginny moved closer and saw it was a picture of the two of them at Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were dancing, Ginny had her arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and Hermione's were around Ginny's neck. Their foreheads were touching and they were looking into each other's eyes, smiling. She watched the picture move, the two of them swaying back and forth and they gently kissed.

"Where did you get this?" Ginny asked watching the picture.

"Bill gave it to me before I left last month. Would you like to unpack your things? I emptied a few drawers for you."

"What I would like to do is this," Ginny said a she walked to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her waist. Ginny pulled her in close and they kissed. Ginny gently nibbled Hermione's lower lip. She started to move back towards the bed but Hermione stopped her.

"We can't, Ginny," Hermione said, "I'm sorry, trust me I really am. I want nothing more than for us to be able to spend the next two weeks in bed but first and foremost is that my parents are firm in the belief of waiting until marriage to have sex whether I marry a man or a woman and I know that has already been thrown out the window for us but I would like to honor that while you're here. Second, we can't cast any silencing charms on my room because my parents don't want me doing magic while at home unless it has to do with schoolwork."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh a little when she said, "Well now I know how you felt the first term at Hogwarts while we were together. To quote you, 'I'll survive somehow!'"

"Well don't worry, I have put together an itinerary and we will be plenty busy. There is a lot to do in the city."

"Okay love," Ginny said, "it has been a long time since I've actually gotten to see London."

"You mean you've already seen it all?"

"Well, yeah, but I was just a little kid and I don't remember much of it. You forget that my dad is Muggle obsessed so of course we've been around. It will be wonderful to experience it with you though." Ginny smiled and started putting her clothes away.

"Okay but if there is something you do or don't want to do just tell me and we can make other plans," Hermione said as she went through the pieces of parchment on her desk. She handed one to Ginny and sure enough, Hermione had actually written out an itinerary for the entire two weeks. There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Girls, if now is an alright time we'd like to speak to you," Mrs. Granger's voice was heard on the other side.

"Alright Mum, we'll be out in a minute!" Hermione said. She looked over and saw Ginny with a nervous expression.

"I told them about us about a week ago and they're alright with it. They're concerned just like your parents are. Getting married so young without extenuating circumstances is questioned in the Muggle world so they're a little apprehensive. They just want to make sure we're not rushing into things."

"Okay, well, what do I tell them?" Ginny asked.

"Just be honest with them," Hermione said as she took Ginny's hand, "everything will be fine, I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

**-Chapter 27: How is This Going to Work?-**

The girls joined Hermione's parents in the sitting room. They sat together on the couch, Hermione held Ginny's hand.

"So, Ginny," Mr. Granger started, "Hermione has told us a lot about you and your family. We are very grateful to you and them for taking such good care of her these past few years."

"We were glad to do it, sir. Hermione did quite a bit for us as well. You have a magnificent daughter."

"She is quite spectacular, isn't she?" Mrs. Granger smiled. Ginny nodded, Hermione blushed.

"So you are the youngest of several children, correct?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes, I have si...five brothers. My brother Fred was killed at the Battle at Hogwarts."

"Oh we are very sorry to hear about that, dear," Mrs. Granger said solemnly. Ginny nodded.

"I imagine having such a large family you have a lot of people who worry about you," Mr. Granger said.

"Well, yes and no. My brothers don't cut me any slack because I am the youngest or because I'm a girl but they are protective of me. My parents are as well. There hasn't been a girl in the Weasley line in generations so my parents, especially my mother, were ecstatic when I was born."

"Ah, I see," said Mr. Granger.

"Ginny, I think what my husband is trying to get to is that being the youngest is a lot like being an only child," Mrs. Granger said, nodding towards Hermione, "everyone feels quite protective. My husband and I are no exception with how we feel about Hermione."

"I understand," Ginny said with a nod.

"Her mother and I want the same things for Hermione as any parents do, for her to be happy and healthy. When she confided in us about her attraction to girls we were, and still are, very accepting of that. We were shocked, however, when she informed us of her engagement to you. Not because we don't approve of the relationship but because you two are quite young."

"I understand your position and your concerns, I really do," Ginny said, "but I love your daughter and I know that we are young in numbers but I don't think you can disagree with me when I say that because of this war the both of us have had to mature beyond our years. We've faced and gotten through things that most will never experience in their lifetimes and I think that is a factor to be considered."

Hermione smiled. She was proud of Ginny for controlling her temper, she was very aware of how much Ginny hated being told she was "too young" for anything.

"And besides," Hermione chimed in, "we still have one year left at Hogwarts and Ginny's parents would like for us to wait until she is eighteen. We're not getting married tomorrow or anything. The engagement will be plenty long."

"So do you have a time frame in mind?" Hermione's mother asked.

"Possibly late September or early October of next year," said Hermione, "after our birthdays but before Christmas is what we're aiming for but if it is to be outdoors we don't want to wait too long or it will be too cold."

"And a location?"

"Mum it is still quite a ways off. We have plenty of time to figure it out."

Ginny smiled, she now knew where Hermione got her obsession for plan making and details.

Ginny took careful notes for her father; one thing she was especially fascinated by was the odd black box in the sitting room which turned out to be a television. Hermione explained that it was kind of like the portraits in Hogwarts only you couldn't interact with what was on the screen. They watched movies all day one day; one of them was an animated version of the story Hermione had read to her the night she spent in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

Ginny tried to make Hermione breakfast the second morning she was there but couldn't figure out how to light the oven or the stovetop since there were only metal coils on the stovetop and no apparent place to light a fire. Hermione showed her how to use it and after she finally got the hang of it Ginny would get up before her fiancée every morning and cook her breakfast. She loved the mornings when Hermione slept through all the noise in the kitchen and Ginny got to take her breakfast in bed.

Ginny did have a bit of trouble sleeping, they weren't in the middle of the city but there was still more noise outside than she was used to.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny said as she sprang out of bed when a loud siren went passed the house.

"Police car," Hermione groaned as she rolled over onto her back. "Come back to bed baby."

"What do they think they're doing? Don't they know people are trying to sleep?"

"Everything is fine Gin, please come back to bed." Hermione yawned.

"Well obviously everything isn't fine if they have to go..."

"Sweetheart, if you come back to bed I promise I'll answer all of your questions in the morning."

Ginny crawled back into the small bed and snuggled up against Hermione and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. Hermione ran her fingers through Ginny's hair until the younger witch's breathing slowed and she fell asleep. The next morning Hermione barely remembered what had happened when Ginny started firing off questions.

One day Hermione's parents took them both to their dentistry office. Hermione even consented to having a full check-up so Ginny could see how it all worked. The redhead watched, wide-eyed, as Hermione's father explained each metal instrument and what it did. Although he didn't have to use it, just the explanation of the drill and filling a cavity was enough to make Ginny feel queasy. When he was called in to help another patient his assistant came in to do Hermione's cleaning. She was an older woman, while she prepared the instruments she and Hermione talked, Ginny found out the woman's name was Lucy and she had obviously been working at the office for quite a while.

"Mint, raspberry, cinnamon, or bubble-gum flavor toothpaste today Hermione?" Lucy asked.

"Mint tastes good," Ginny blurted out. Hermione laughed and nodded.

Ginny jumped when a high pitched whirring noise came from the metal instrument that looked absolutely nothing like a toothbrush and Lucy started cleaning Hermione's teeth and asking Ginny questions about school and what her plans were for after she graduated. Ginny answered them as vaguely as she could. Hermione later told her that she wasn't sure how many times the Ministry had to come and modify Lucy's memory because of different slip-ups or overheard conversations so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for them to have to do it again if Ginny had slipped up.

...............

"No, Ginny, it's a regular train only it's underground. Hence the name, London Underground."

"Why don't they put it above ground?"

"There's no space."

"Why can't we take a cab?"

"Because I've got passes for us."

"How do you know the tunnel won't collapse?"

"They know what they're doing when they build it, Gin. Muggles can make things work without magic. Come on or we're going to miss it!"

"I don't know...after the incident with the microwave last night I'm not sure if I trust..."

"That was my fault, I should've told you to take the spoon out of your bowl before you put it in there."

"Are you sure..."

"Yes, I am sure. Now come on!"

The girls sat down on one of the seats. The train started moving and lurched left and right as it moved. There was a shudder and the lights flickered. The train came to a halt.

"'Mione..."

"I'm sure it's just a glitch."

_"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the inconvenience but we're experiencing some technical difficulty. We should be back up and moving in a few minutes."_

"Told you we should have taken a cab."

"Oh hush."

...............

On the last night the girls were sitting on Hermione's bedroom floor sorting through the pictures they had taken throughout the two weeks. Ginny smiled at the one of the two in front of the Palace of Westminster that a stranger had taken for them. They laughed at a picture Hermione took of Ginny in a telephone box, remembering the time Ron had tried to call Harry at Privet Drive.

There were a few pictures at Madame Tussauds Wax Museum, Ginny wanted so badly to animate the wax figures to scare the other tourists but Hermione had to keep reminding Ginny that she was still underage for a few more weeks. A couple in their mid-thirties with two children heard Hermione use the term "Muggle" and smiled at the two, the man flashed his wand that was in his coat pocket and the girls smiled and nodded. He looked around to see if anyone else was watching then pulled out his wand and made Napoleon I of France do a jig. The girls and the man's children rolled with laughter until his wife yelled at him.

Ginny picked up one of the pictures of the two of them on the waterfront of the River Thames that Hermione's father had taken. Their backs were to the camera, Ginny's right hand was in Hermione's left and the redhead was looking at Hermione while the brunette pointed across the river to the enormous clock tower next to the palace where they had been the day before.

"Hermione, how is this going to work?" Ginny asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean, love?"

"This, us. Where are we going to live? Will our kids go to Muggle schools before Hogwarts? Will they grow up like you did or like I did?"

"Well, I honestly don't know. I suppose it is something we need to think about before we're at a point where we are forced to make a hasty decision. What do you think?"

"I like living outside of the city. I want our kids to have space to run and play."

"Okay. I would like that, too. I'm not sure if I want them to go to a Muggle school though. You grew up in an all-magic family so you never felt like an outcast. Growing up I felt very much alone, I was picked on and I didn't have many friends, that's why I turned to books. The characters in the books were my friends, I always imagined being submerged into a world of dragons and spells and magic with them. I guess that is why I always felt so much more comfortable at Hogwarts."

"Do you remember who picked on you? I could hex them."

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione laughed, "You really are one of a kind, you know? It was a very long time ago and I don't remember any of them. I've made enough good friends now that I rarely think of life before Hogwarts anymore." Hermione leaned across the piles of pictures scattered on the floor and gave Ginny a soft kiss. "You're sweet for offering though, love."

They finished sorting through the pictures, a stack for Ginny to take home and a stack for Hermione to keep with her. It was midnight when they settled into bed together. Ginny pushed her stomach up against Hermione's back, wrapped her arm around the elder's stomach and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Mmmm brings back memories," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Uh-huh. I can't believe we've been together for almost two whole years."

"August fourteenth. Would you like to do something special? We didn't get to last year, I think we should."

"What did you have in mind?" Ginny asked then yawned.

"Well I would like to take you out to dinner. There is this really nice restaurant in London that my parents took me took before I left for the Burrow the summer before last. Do you like that idea?"

Ginny groaned a little and shifted a little. Hermione knew she was asleep. She put her arm on top of Ginny's that was around her waist and intertwined their fingers.

"We'll talk about it later then." Hermione smiled and fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

It feels like so much has happened since the last M rated chapter. Let's have another, shall we?

* * *

**-Chapter 28: Happy Birthday Ginny-**

The Grangers met the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron at noon, as planned. Hermione and Ginny sat in a booth by themselves so that their parents could talk.

"Mum and Dad want to give me a big party the weekend before my birthday since it will be my seventeenth. I'll be sending out official invitations in a few days but I wanted to ask you now if you'd be coming."

"Of course I will be there! There's no way I would miss your birthday, love. You can count on me to be there, definitely. Do you remember anything of our conversation last night about our anniversary?"

"I remember a little bit. I'm sorry I fell asleep but you know how I relax when I'm with you."

"It's alright, I'm sure I have done the same to you," Hermione said with a smile. "I asked if I could take you out to dinner at this restaurant I know of in London. I think it would be perfect."

"That sounds absolutely lovely! I'm afraid it would have to just be dinner though, I am behind on working for George at the joke shop and I have been going in super early in the mornings to try and get caught up."

"I understand sweetheart, I think it will still be a good night though. Any moment spent with you is good."

"What would be the best way for me to get there? We can't just apparate into the middle of London."

"I think the best way would be for us to just meet here. I can take a cab and you can Floo in and then we'll just take the cab to the restaurant."

"Sounds like a plan! What should I wear?"

"Not jeans and a t-shirt. Something nice."

"Okay, I think I can manage that."

The two families went their separate ways, Hermione told Ginny she would be at the Burrow early on her party day and not to sleep in too late.

The party was on a Saturday, Hermione arrived early that morning with her parents to help get things set up. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were fascinated by the Burrow, Arthur was more than happy to show them around. An entire lunch was planned for all of the guests. Around 11:30 everyone started arriving. All of the Weasleys were there of course. Harry and Luna came together, they had started dating shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. With Harry working for the Ministry, Ron had made contact with Lavender Brown's father and through him finally got a chance to explain to Lavender why he broke up with her. She forgave him and they started dating again. Neville was also there along with most all of the surviving members of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. After lunch they got a game of Quidditch together, Hermione stood by and watched with Luna and Lavender. She watched Ginny intently. It was still a turn-on for Hermione to watch her fly around with such intensity. Molly called for them to come re-join the rest of the group so Ginny could open her gifts.

Ginny's gift from the family was her own owl. She named him Quaffle. Hermione, once again, had gone behind Ginny's back and asked her parents for advice on a gift and gave Ginny a book on how to care for her new pet. A note slipped out of the front cover when Ginny unwrapped it, she blushed when she read it and quickly folded it and put it in her pocket.

"_I'm staying here tonight. I can't wait to give you the other part of your gift. Love you!"_

Harry and Luna also knew about the owl and got Ginny a cage and a perch for him. Neville gave her a Puffapod plant just like the one he had given Hermione in their sixth year at Hogwarts that still sat on her desk at home. He said he thought it would be nice that the two have matching plants. After cake and ice cream and dancing the guests began leaving one by one. Ginny thanked everyone for a fantastic evening. Hermione said goodbye to her parents and that she would see them sometime the next afternoon. Ginny and Hermione tried to help Molly clean up but she insisted that all they needed to do was get Quaffle set up in the house and put the rest of Ginny's gifts away and then spend time together.

Ginny set the perch up next to Errol's and Pigwidgeon's in the living room and took Quaffle in his cage up to her room. It was getting dark so she let him out through her window so he could fly around for a while. Hermione put the Puffapod plant on Ginny's desk and the book in the top drawer. She took Ginny's pajamas out of her chest of drawers and told her to go to the bathroom to change and make sure she knocked before coming back in. Ginny did as she was told without question, she was excited to see what Hermione had in store for her.

Hermione pulled the bag she had snuck into Ginny's room that morning out of the closet. She spread rose petals from the door to the bed and floated candles all around. She pulled red silk sheets out of the bag and put them on Ginny's bed. There was a knock on the door and Hermione told Ginny to wait a few minutes longer, she would call for her when she was ready. Hermione scanned the room making sure there was nothing she forgot. She pulled the last thing out of her bag and put it on. She called for Ginny to come in.

Ginny slowly opened the door. The room was lit only by the floating candles, she stepped on the rose petals with her bare feet. Hermione stood in the middle of the room. Ginny smiled from ear to ear when she saw her wearing the same silk nightgown from their first Christmas together.

"Happy birthday, Ginny," Hermione said walking towards the smiling redhead.

Ginny could hardly breathe. It had been a long time since she'd seen Hermione like this. Hermione guided Ginny over to the bed and sat her down on the edge. As she stood in front of Ginny the brunette pulled her hair out from the ponytail it was held up in and shook her head, her brown hair flowing every which direction. Ginny ran her hands up Hermione's thighs and under her nightgown. Hermione stepped away.

"This is one present you don't get to unwrap yourself, Miss Weasley," she said seductively. Before she did anything else Hermione remembered to grab her wand from the desk and cast _Imperturbable_ on the bedroom door. Hermione slowly slipped off her silk nightgown leaving her in only her black underwear. She moved towards Ginny and knelt down in front of her. Ginny ran her hands through Hermione's hair and the brunette looked up and smiled. She started unbuttoning Ginny's shirt from the bottom, she was careful to not touch Ginny's soft skin even as she slid the shirt off of her freckled shoulders.

Hermione pulled Ginny's pajama bottoms and underwear off with one quick tug having barely touched her.

"Hermione, this is torture…I need you to touch me."

Hermione stood up, and slipped off her underwear leaving both girls completely naked.

"Lay back," Hermione instructed. Ginny lay down on the bed. "Close your eyes." Ginny closed her eyes.

She felt the bed shift and the warmth of Hermione's body on top of hers but not touching. Hermione's lips touched Ginny's neck and Hermione slowly dropped her weight onto her. She held still for a few moments and felt Ginny's chest move up and down. Hermione started kissing down Ginny's collarbone and to her chest. She moved to her luscious breasts and took the left nipple in her mouth. Her fingers found the other and she rolled the pink flesh in her fingers. Hermione began moving herself down Ginny's stomach slowly, trailing it with kisses. Ginny felt Hermione's hot breath on her inner thigh and gasped.

Hermione parted the folds of flesh and slipped her tongue over Ginny's swollen clit. She licked and sucked it gently. She teased Ginny's wet slit with the tip of her middle finger, Ginny moaned. Hermione slid two fingers inside of her lover and slowly worked them in and out still focusing her mouth on the clit.

"Oh my…Hermione…oh gods don't stop."

Hermione ran her tongue down and pulled her fingers out, quickly replacing them with her tongue. Ginny's hand grabbed the back of Hermione's head and pulled her hair. Hermione's tongue darted in and out of Ginny's slit and her fingers worked at her clit. Ginny's moans grew louder and louder. Hermione plunged her two fingers back inside and thrust them in as deep as she could sending Ginny over the edge. Her body convulsed, she gripped the back of Hermione's head with one hand and the sheets with the other. She screamed Hermione's name as her back arched up, waves of pleasure shooting through her body. Hermione moved back up to eye level with Ginny who was trying to catch her breath. Ginny rolled over to face Hermione and they kissed. Hermione pulled her in close and the lovers fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**-Chapter 29: All I Want is to be With You-**

The next day Ginny convinced Hermione to go flying with her. The redhead flew them to the top of the Burrow like she had nearly two years before.

"So are we are still on for going out to dinner for our anniversary, love?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Mum has to tailor my outfit a little but I think it is almost done. I'm excited, those Muggle restaurants we went to while I was with you last month were so much fun."

"Good. Do I get to know about your outfit before we go or are you going to surprise me? "

"I want to surprise you. It's not much but I think it will be suitable."

"Alright," Hermione said. She checked her watch. "Oh dear, love, we need to get back down to the house. I have to meet my parents at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour."

Ginny flew them back down to the ground and helped Hermione finish packing her things. Hermione stepped into the chimney and she and Ginny shared a quick kiss before Hermione Flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

...............

The dinner date finally came. Ginny Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes early so she could go to the bathroom and make sure she looked presentable. She waited by a window and saw a cab pull up, Hermione stepped out. Ginny hurried out of the tavern and met Hermione on the sidewalk. Hermione was in a dangerously short black dress with a v-shaped neckline plunging down and revealing quite a bit of cleavage. The silver charm bracelet glimmered on her wrist. She had on heels so high that Ginny couldn't understand how her feet weren't screaming in pain.

"You look stunning, love," Ginny said as she took Hermione's hand and twirled her around.

"And look at you! You look fantastic!"

"It's the same dress I wore to the Halloween Feast a couple of years ago except that I turned it black and had it shortened. And um…Mum had to let out the bust a little." Ginny blushed a bit. Hermione couldn't help but glance down at Ginny's chest, she couldn't figure out how she had missed it but Ginny was indeed filling out the dress a bit more than she had the last time she wore it. The dress had been cut to just above Ginny's knee and Hermione sighed with relief when she saw that Ginny wasn't wearing trainers but simple black flats. "And I of course wanted to wear this for you," Ginny said as she pulled the necklace with the green pendant attached out from under the top of her dress.

"Well it all looks just as good on you now as it did then. Shall we go? Our reservation is in thirty minutes."

They climbed into the cab and rode into London. They stopped outside of a restaurant where there was a line of people waiting at the door.

"I am so glad I made reservations. We would never get in without them," Hermione said as she paid the cab driver.

They were seated almost immediately. Ginny had never seen a place so fancy in her entire life. Everyone in there was dressed as though there was to be a ball or a wedding. Even the waiters had on dress robes.

"Hermione," Ginny said while she glanced over the menu, "everything looks so expensive. Are you sure this is alright?"

"Don't worry about a thing, love, order anything you want."

"Hermione we're engaged, I think I deserve to know how you can afford to do this for me."

"Okay," Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and put down her menu, "if you must know, my grandparents started a trust fund for me when I was born so I wouldn't have to worry about my education or anything else that might come up. Obviously with my turning out to be a witch I won't have to worry about using any of it on university. I've had control over it since the day I turned eighteen and I do dip into it for occasions like this and I have some idea as to what I want to do with the rest of it when the time comes."

"Oh, okay," Ginny said, "thank you for telling me, 'Mione. I haven't upset you, have I?"

"No, Ginny. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was a spoiled brat. My family…we do have money and I did grow up with a few more perks than most. My parents lost friends when my grandparents' estate went into their name. I guess other people just assumed that the money would change them and we'd think everyone was inferior."

"I see, so you think because I grew up without money I would see you as being better than me?"

"No, Ginny, that isn't what I meant."

"But that's what you said. Do you know for a fact that is why your parents lost their friends? Did they tell you that?"

"Well, no…I just thought…"

"The thought that you were superior to those without money had to have crossed your mind at some point for you to come up with that ridiculous theory."

"Okay, I will admit that when we got the inheritance I felt a sense of superiority but I was only nine. I had been picked on and ridiculed for being strange and then I had something that all of those other kids didn't have. I don't think that way now though. I've always treated everyone around me the same, haven't I? Have I ever shown that I thought I was better than you?"

"You've never shown it but have you thought it? What did you think when you saw the Burrow for the first time?"

"Ginny, I have never _ever_ thought I was better than you, for _anything_," Hermione hissed, "I see you as my equal, my partner. Nothing less. And I happen to think that the Burrow is very charming. It is cozy and warm and many of my favorite memories were made there. Now, can we please stop this nonsense and have a pleasant evening?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. I just…I'm not going to be able to do things like this for you and it is frustrating. I won't be able to take you out to restaurants like this, at least not unless I get a spot on a professional Quidditch team."

"Love, listen to me. We could eat out of a street cart in Diagon Alley for all I care. It isn't about how much money is spent just that we are together. If you want, we can leave and find somewhere else to go, I don't really care. I just thought it would be nice for us to get dressed up and spend an evening together. All I want is to be with you tonight." Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and spoke with such sincerity and conviction that Ginny was sure her tone of voice could've made Lucius Malfoy betray Voldemort in a split second.

"How is it that you always know what to say to make me speechless, Hermione?"

"Knowing you since you were eleven has helped quite a bit."

"Well, I am not properly dressed to go gallivanting around Diagon Alley so I say we should just stay here. Also, I spotted a pasta dish in here that I would love to try."

They ate their dinner and talked of returning to Hogwarts soon. Ginny told her that she was nervous because there were always professional Quidditch scouts in the audience looking at seventh-years during matches. Hermione was of course worried about her N.E.W.T.s. After dinner they hailed a cab and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione walked inside with Ginny.

"When will I see you again?" Ginny asked as they held hands in front of one of the fireplaces.

"Well I'll of course be in Diagon Alley getting my things the day before school starts, we could meet here and get our things together."

"I'd like that. Promise you'll write until then?"

"Of course, love, and you'll write to me?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely. I should go, I'll see you in a couple weeks." They kissed and embraced. Ginny tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in.

"_The Burrow!_"


	30. Chapter 30

**-Chapter 30: Pack Your Things-**

Hermione met Ginny and her parents at the Leaky Cauldron the last day of August and they went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. It looked almost as it had before the war, nearly every shop had opened back up. Molly cried while Ginny was getting her books, it finally hit her that this was the last trip she would ever be making to Diagon Alley to get supplies for Hogwarts. As a gift for not only making Quidditch Captain but Head Girl as well Arthur and Molly bought her a brand new cauldron and a set of scales instead of her having to use hand-me-downs. She and Hermione got an ice cream at the new ice cream parlor that opened up in place of Florean Fortescue's. After getting all of their supplies they departed once more but made plans to meet at Platform 9 ¾ the next day so they could board the train together.

The first term went by quickly. Ginny and the Gryffindor Quidditch team defeated Slytherin in the first match of the semester. McGonagall said it was one of the worst upsets she'd seen in her history at the school. Hermione studied furiously, she was determined to get perfect scores on all of her N.E.W.T.s. They spent several blissful nights in the Room of Requirement. Everyone knew of their engagement but no one bothered them. After the war was over anyone who fought in it on the side of the Resistance was regarded as a hero and treated as such.

Christmas Holidays came. Hermione spent New Years at the Burrow and it seemed as though everyone had some news. George had proposed to Angelina Johnson and she accepted, Percy had eloped with a woman named Audrey, and Ron was officially going to join the Auror department at the Ministry and would be moving in with Harry at Grimmauld Place at the beginning of the summer.

When the school term resumed Hermione practically lived in the library. Ginny was becoming increasingly frustrated with her. The only time she saw the brunette was at meal time and even then Ginny couldn't count on her being there. Ginny was nervous about her N.E.W.T.s. too and studied for them in her spare time but she was sure Hermione was taking it overboard. They were in the common room one night, Hermione was studying at one of the tables and Ginny was sitting across from her going over the Quidditch playbook.

"Are you coming to the match tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Mmmm. Not sure. Arithmancy exam next week."

"You are more than prepared for that exam, you've read the chapter like six times."

"Yes but all of it is on the N.E.W.T. You should be studying, too."

"I'm not even taking Arithmancy, Hermione. Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh-huh. You don't take Arithmancy. Study Charms or something, there is an exam coming up in that too."

"I have been studying for my N.E.W.T.s and the Charms exam in all my spare time. Look, what do you say you put the book away and we go up to the Room of Requirement for the night? You need a break."

"Tomorrow."

"Hermione, we have spent absolutely no time together since New Years. It is always 'tomorrow'. I ask you to come to Quidditch practice so you can have a break from the library and it is _always_ 'tomorrow'. Even Luna comes to watch practice every now and then and she isn't even a Gryffindor."

Hermione slammed her book closed and glared at Ginny. Everyone else in the common room started to look in their direction.

"Well why don't you and Luna just go study your Potions together!" Hermione hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, don't even, Hermione!! That was a long time ago and has absolutely nothing to do with right now."

"You brought her up first, Ginevra!"

Ginny stood up. "I was just saying that I wanted you to come watch me play! I sit here and watch you study all the time, can't you spare one afternoon?"

Hermione stood up and slammed her fist on the table.

"I'm actually studying to excel at my N.E.W.T.s and not just scrape by and hope for some stupid little fantasy of becoming a professional Quidditch player!"

There was a collective gasp from the room as they looked to Ginny.

"I…I don't even…" Ginny stammered. Her eyes welled up and her heart raced as the rage poured through her body. "Why even bother studying, you stuck up brat! I'm sure your bloody trust fund will make sure you get whatever you want!"

The room started buzzing with noise. Ginny picked up a book and threw it across the room; it crashed into the bulletin board and the entire thing fell to the floor. Romilda Vane told the group watching she was going to go find McGonagall and ran out of the tower.

"Oh, very nice Ginny! And you think you are ready for us to get married? You really need to grow up!"

Ginny fumed.

"Are you fucking kidding me Hermione? Don't you dare tell me I need to grow up! I'm the only one working at this relationship anymore! You don't even care about us. All you care about are your damn marks!"

"Throwing books isn't exactly a way to tell me that you are grown up or that you care about us!"

"Neither is having your nose buried in them all day and completely ignoring me! And if you are so bloody worried about the book how about you walk over there and shove it…"

"_SILENCIO!!_" McGonagall shouted as she came through the portrait hole, aiming her wand at Ginny. Ginny continued trying to swear but no words came out. "All of you except Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, off to your dormitories."

The students shuffled out and when the room was clear McGonagall looked at the two seventh-years with an incredibly disappointed expression.

"What, may I ask, is going on in here Miss Granger?"

"Nothing, Professor."

"You're a brilliant witch, Miss Granger, but a terrible liar." McGonagall turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, if I reverse the S_ilencio_ will you try to keep your language under control?"

Ginny nodded. McGonagall pointed her wand at the redhead and silently cast the counter-spell. Ginny kept her jaw clenched shut and sat in one of the armchairs.

"This is why I don't usually approve of relationships at Hogwarts, especially seventh years. Students are simply too young to deal with all of the pressures."

"Ugh. That's total bull…"

"Ginevra Weasley! I know your parents taught you better than that!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Ginny stood up and started pacing. "It's always that I am 'too young'. Too young for a commitment, too young to fight, too young for _anything_. I'm fucking sick of it!"

"Detention all next week in my office. One more outburst like that and you won't be seeing the Quidditch pitch for the rest of the year. Do you understand?"

Ginny scowled and nodded.

"I appreciate your concern, Professor," Hermione said, "but this is between Ginny and me."

"It is when the argument happens in private but when you begin shouting in the common room in front of other students and objects start being thrown it becomes my problem as well. This argument is over. Miss Weasley, I would like for you to pack up your things. You will be staying in Ravenclaw Tower for the time being."

"Have fun with Luna," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Miss Granger, I believe I said that this argument was at an end."

Ginny stormed up the stairs. Hermione found the book Ginny threw and put it back on the table.

"Professor, can I ask you something? Something kind of personal?"

"How about you ask and then I will determine if it is too personal to answer?"

"Did you ever love anyone? Not like you love your students but really really love."

"I think that question is harmless, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "I thought I did once. His name was Alexander Meade. He barely knew I existed. I tried my best to do everything to catch his eye. I excelled at my studies and at Quidditch, much like your Ginny, so I could try to get him to notice me."

"What happened?"

"We dated briefly in our seventh year. However, like I said before, there were too many pressures. Looking back now though he wasn't the one I was meant to be with. Some people aren't meant to be with someone else forever. Hogwarts is my life, I love her more than I've ever loved any person."

"Do you think Ginny and I are meant to be together?"

"I don't know, dear. The two of you have been together for quite some time, I've never seen such a young relationship hold on so strong. There are people who have been married for several years whose relationships haven't survived half the things you two have been through. But like I said, I don't normally approve of relationships at school so my true opinion may be slightly biased. What do you think?"

"She said some pretty hurtful things tonight…then again so did I. We've never fought like that."

"I think what you two need is some time apart which is precisely why I am sending her to Ravenclaw for now. I do strongly suggest, however, that you come to the Quidditch match tomorrow. She won't be at practice next week but after that you're not allowed to be in the library during Gryffindor Quidditch practice. What you do with the time is up to you but I will notify Madam Pince of the times you are and are not allowed to be in there. This is not just for the two of you, Miss Granger, but for yourself as well. You are too worried about the N.E.W.T.s and you will drive yourself mad studying like this. You will do wonderfully on them and go on to do fantastic things, I am certain of it."

"Yes Professor, and thank you."

Ginny came downstairs with her trunk. She looked at Hermione and scowled before leaving the tower with McGonagall.


	31. Chapter 31

**-Chapter 31: I Want You to be Proud of Me-**

Hermione did go to the Quidditch match the next day but it was rather pointless to do so since Ginny got thrown out of the game ten minutes into it for giving one of the Hufflepuff Chasers a bloody nose after he scored and gloated about it. Madam Hooch wanted to suspend her from the final match but McGonagall talked her into just revoking Ginny's trips to Hogsmeade for the remainder of the term and sending Arthur and Molly a letter.

Even though they had quite a few classes together Ginny and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all for the week Ginny was in detention. Hermione noticed that Ginny still wore her ring and that gave her some hope that things would be all right. Ginny's detention time with McGonagall was more like study hall. She reviewed for her N.E.W.T.s and McGonagall quizzed her.

"I believe you will do quite well on your examinations, Miss Weasley." McGonagall said as Ginny was putting her things away on the last night of detention.

"Thank you, Professor."

"What is it you plan on doing after you finish school?"

"Quidditch."

"Is that all? You have no back-up plan?"

"What? Do you think it is a stupid little fantasy, too? Why does no one think I can do this?" Ginny slammed her books down on the desk.

"Control your temper unless you would like to spend another week in here with me, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said with a growl.

"Now, Miss Weasley, it is not that I don't think you could play professional Quidditch. As a matter of fact I believe you most definitely could. You are very, very good. However, things like serious injuries do happen. You should have a back-up plan, just in case."

"I once told Hermione that after I played I would like to write for _The Daily Prophet_ or_ Which Broomstick_. I'd even write for _The Quibbler_ if Mr. Lovegood put in a Quidditch section."

"You have no interest in the Ministry of Magic? All of your test scores and classes would put you in a good position to join your brother and Mr. Potter in the Auror department this summer."

"I don't want that. I want to play or write or even stay at home and raise a family like my mother did."

"I see that you have given this more thought than I gave you credit for. I believe you can accomplish whatever you set your mind to, Miss Weasley. Just learn to control your temper so I am not forced to suspend you from the last Quidditch match of the season. I am sure you well know that scouts for professional teams attend the last few matches of the season."

"I'm aware. When can I move back into Gryffindor tower?"

"We will see how next week goes. You are dismissed, Miss Weasley."

...............

"I don't know, Luna. She obviously cares more about her grades than she does about us anymore."

It was Sunday night, Ginny and Luna were packing up their Charms homework in the Ravenclaw common room and getting ready to head up to the dormitory.

"Ginny you know she loves you. Hermione has always been very academically focused though, she just wants to do her best."

"There's a difference between doing her best and being completely obsessed."

"Maybe McGonagall talked to her."

"Maybe."

Tuesday afternoon Ginny resumed Quidditch practice. She was shocked when at one point she saw Hermione sitting in the stands, no books, watching the practice. Their eyes met and Hermione smiled a little. After practice Hermione waited outside of the locker room. When she was sure everyone but Ginny had left she snuck in. She walked around the corner and into the showers and saw Ginny with a towel wrapped around her. Ginny walked towards the shower stalls when she was startled by seeing someone out of the corner of her eye.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What are you doing in here?" Ginny said.

"You look really good," Hermione blurted out as her eyes ran over Ginny's toweled figure. Ginny looked at her, puzzled. "I mean, the team looked good. Practicing. Out there," Hermione stammered and turned red.

"Did you come in here just to tell me that?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you."

"Whatever. I need to shower, can we talk while I do that?"

"I…uh…sure," Hermione said nervously.

Ginny walked into one of the shower stalls and closed the door. Hermione watched as the towel was flung over the door to hang. The water turned on and she saw it running over Ginny's feet and onto the floor.

"Ginny, I want to apologize to you. For everything. I'm sorry I ignored you and I am even sorrier for anything hurtful I said to you. I was stressed and tired and I don't really believe those things I said. You could be a professional Quidditch player, you're the best in Hogwarts and I have no doubts that you will play professionally."

There was a pause. Ginny let Hermione's words sink into her head as the water cascaded over her skin.

"We both said things we didn't mean, 'Mione. I'm sorry for losing my temper and also for the things I said to you. I just get really frustrated when we don't spend much time together, you know? We spent months apart and now that we have the chance to be together I want to take advantage of that."

"I understand that Ginny. I did go overboard with studying but I promise I will cut back. McGonagall said I was going to drive myself mad if I kept at it like I was. I am just so worried about failing. I have so much I want to do after school with the Ministry and law enforcement and I am just so afraid of not being good enough to do it."

"You've never been not good enough for anything, Hermione. You could go on and write legislation right now if you wanted. You're so brilliant and you will do whatever you set your mind to. You always have."

Hermione heard the water shut off, Ginny pulled the towel off the door and came out of the stall with it wrapped around her. She stood face to face with Hermione.

"I just want to do something I can be proud of and I want you to be proud of me," Hermione said. Ginny put one hand on Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione, you risked your life for almost an entire year to save the world as we know it. You found horcruxes, endured the _Cruciatus_ curse, fought Death Eaters and not to mention stepped in front of me when you saw Bellatrix cast the killing curse just to name a few of the amazing things you've done. Sweetheart, if that isn't enough of a reason for you to be the most proud person on the planet then nothing is. I am proud of you every single day, you're brave and hardworking and you'll do anything for those you care about."

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and smiled.

"I love you Ginny," she spoke softly before leaning in and kissing the dripping wet redhead.

They walked over to Ginny's locker. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hair brush and straddled the bench in front of the lockers. She patted the space in front of her and Ginny sat down. Hermione brushed through the mane of wet hair occasionally moving it aside to kiss the back of Ginny's neck. When she couldn't stand it anymore Ginny turned herself around on the bench, grabbed the back of Hermione's neck and kissed her. She pushed her tongue into Hermione's mouth, Hermione pushed her tongue against Ginny's. Ginny pushed Hermione down to where she was lying on the bench. Hermione pulled Ginny's towel off and grabbed onto her breasts.

The locker room door slammed. Hermione sat up so quickly that Ginny fell off the bench onto the floor. Ginny grabbed her towel and wrapped herself in it just as Madam Hooch came around the corner.

"I'm locking up, girls. I'll wait outside while you finish getting dressed, Ginny."

"Yes ma'am," both girls said in unison. When Madam Hooch left they both burst out in laughter. After Ginny got dressed they headed up to the castle, hand in hand, smiling.


	32. Chapter 32

**-Chapter 32: See You in August-**

Ginny moved back into Gryffindor tower the following day. Hermione came to every single Quidditch practice and even helped Ginny formulate some new plays for Gryffindor's final match against Ravenclaw. They established a once a week date night on Friday nights which were spent in the Room of Requirement.

The final Quidditch match of the season was in late May, right before final exams and N.E.W.T.s. Hermione watched excitedly as Ginny lead Gryffindor to trample Ravenclaw, 300-0. Madam Hooch caught Ginny just as she was going into the Gryffindor locker room.

"Ginny there is someone here who would like to speak to you after you get dressed. I told him that you would meet him out on the pitch."

"Who is it, Madam?"

"You'll find out. Go on now and get dressed."

Ginny showered and got dressed as quickly as she could and told the other Gryffindors she would be in the common room later. She almost knocked Hermione down when she ran out of the locker room to get to the pitch.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Madam Hooch said that someone wanted to talk to me but she wouldn't tell me about what. I'm supposed to meet him out on the pitch."

"Would you like to just meet me in the common room afterwards, then?" Hermione asked.

"You could come with me if you want but we have to hurry."

They walked quickly to the pitch and saw a tall, slender man waiting. He was scribbling notes onto a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ginny said, "I'm Ginny Weasley. Are you who I am supposed to talk to?"

"Ah, yes, Ginny Weasley! So happy to meet you. My name is Howard Norville." He stuck out his hand and Ginny shook it excitedly.

"Howard Norville as in the scout for the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Last time I checked, yes," he said. He looked at Hermione, "Who are you? I did not see you playing."

"Oh I don't play Quidditch, sir. And not because I don't love it, I just have no skill at it."

"Okay then. Ginny, I've been watching you play all season. I told the Holyhead Harpies coach about you and despite the little incident at your match against Hufflepuff he would like to extend a personal invitation for you to come to trials at the end of August."

"I would absolutely love to!" Ginny nearly screamed.

"Wonderful. All paperwork and further information will be sent by owl to you sometime this summer."

"How many others will be trying out, do you know?" Ginny asked

"I have a few more schools to visit. Off the record though, I would say barring any unforeseen circumstances that I will be seeing you in October for the first official practice."

"Thank you so much Mr. Norville! I'm sorry but I must be going now. Thank you so much again!" Ginny squealed.

"See you in August, Miss Weasley."

Hermione and Ginny ran up to the castle. On the way up to Gryffindor tower they ran into McGonagall and told her the news.

"Congratulations, Miss Weasley. This does not give you an excuse to not do your best on your N.E.W.T.s next week though, you understand?" McGonagall said with a slight smile.

"Of course, Professor. I will do my best!" Ginny and Hermione took off running again. They stopped at the entrance and Hermione pulled Ginny in close to her.

"I am so proud of you, love," Hermione said as she ran a hand through Ginny's hair.

"I haven't made the team yet, 'Mione."

"I don't care. I am proud of you for being determined enough to go after what you want."

Ginny gave Hermione a kiss and they went in to the common room where everyone was celebrating the Gryffindor victory. A wave of cheers erupted when Ginny walked into the room and an even louder wave came when she announced her invitation for the trials.

...............

N.E.W.T. week was exhausting. Hermione and Ginny were so tired from them that the Friday after they were all over with they didn't even bother to change out of their uniforms before they collapsed on the bed in the Room of Requirement and fell asleep. The next day was the farewell feast. The two made plans for Hermione to come to the Burrow after she spent a couple of weeks at home.

The two weeks before Hermione came Ginny worked with George at the joke shop while Ron started moving his things from the Burrow to Grimmauld Place. Everyone was ecstatic to hear about Ginny's invitation to try out for the Holyhead Harpies but Ginny was having second thoughts about it.

Hermione apparated to just outside the Burrow from the train station in a nearby town, she wanted to surprise Ginny by arriving a day early. She knocked on the front door but no one answered. She let herself in and looked around, no one appeared to be there. She heard voices coming from up the stairs.

Hermione quietly made her way up the staircase and stopped outside of Ron's door. It was a bit ajar and she heard him and Ginny talking while they packed things in boxes.

"I used to think that this is what I wanted most in the world, Ron, but now I don't know."

"Why, Gin? This is all I have heard you talk about for years now, something happen?"

"Not anything specifically. I just started thinking and there are a lot of things I would rather do. I haven't talked to Hermione about it yet, I plan on doing it before she goes home. Please don't say anything to anyone Ron, I will do it when I am ready."

"I won't. Why are you going to wait to tell her though? Don't you think she should know sooner so you can talk about it?"

"Well I want a couple of weeks to solidify my decision. I really don't think I am going to go through with this though."

"Okay, Ginny. Whatever you decide you know I'll support you as long as you're happy."

Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks. Her head was spinning and for a moment she couldn't decide which spell to cast first when she burst through the door into Ron's room. She took a deep breath and turned away. She ran down the stairs and out the door. She paced in the yard a few moments before disapparating.


	33. Chapter 33

**-Chapter 33: Don't Look for Me-**

Hermione appeared in front of Number 12 Grimmauld place. It was pouring down rain. She banged on the door loudly until Harry opened it.

"Hermione, come in!" he said with a big smile until he noticed the tears cascading down her cheeks. "Oh no, what's happened?" Harry asked as he led Hermione into the sitting room. She sat down on the couch and Harry wrapped a blanket around her and sat with her.

"It's over, Harry."

"What is?" he asked, confused.

"Me…and Ginny."

"What?? How? Hermione what happened?"

"I went to the Burrow today to surprise her and when I went upstairs I heard her and Ron talking. She told him she didn't want this anymore and that she was going to tell me at the end of the two weeks I was there. She said she couldn't go through with it."

"Hermione…I don't even know what to say. Are you sure that's what she meant? Do you know for sure that's what they were talking about?"

"What else could she be talking about, Harry?!"

"I don't know..."

"What…what am I going to do Harry?" Hermione sobbed, "My entire life has revolved around her for so long that I just don't know what I am going to do."

"You should talk to her and make sure this is what she wants."

"No…I can't. Harry I can't look at her now. I…I need to leave. I need to leave and go somewhere far from here, some other country…and not come back."

"Hermione that's a little drastic, don't you think? You can't just up and leave to a different country."

"Why not? I could work at some other Ministry. I have to leave here Harry, there are too many memories here for me to be able to function properly."

"Listen, why don't you stay here for tonight, I have plenty of room. You need a good nights rest and you can sleep on this."

Hermione nodded and Harry took her up the stairs and into the spare room on the third floor adjacent to the master suite.

"Make yourself at home, 'Mione. If you want to stay here for a while feel free to put your things in the wardrobe. I'll bring you up some tea in a little bit."

"I think I will just stay for tonight, but thank you. I know Ron will be moving in soon and I don't want to face him either."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit then."

Hermione went through her bag. Her hand brushed her silk pajamas. She clutched them and gritted her teeth. She pulled them out of the bag. She couldn't ever bear getting rid of them despite the fact that she had to patch up a few places where they were threadbare. The buttons now each were sewn on with bright pink thread since that's all she could find after Ginny had literally torn her shirt off of her one night. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she threw them into the fireplace. She brandished her wand and aimed it at the pile of silk.

"_INCENDIO!_" she yelled.

The pajamas burst into flames. Hermione fell to her knees and cried.

Harry knocked on the door, there was no answer. He knocked a second time and when there was still no answer he slowly opened the door. Hermione was curled up on the floor. Harry set the tea tray down on the bedside cabinet and knelt in front of Hermione. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she had cried herself to sleep. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and shook her. She roused long enough for him to help her into the bed. When he left he took her wand with him, just in case. Hermione woke up the next morning not remembering where she was or why. She slowly began remembering the events of the previous day. Ginny's conversation with Ron. She came to Grimmauld Place.

She paced and thought about her plans for the day. When she decided what to do she went downstairs and heard Harry in the kitchen. She noticed her wand on the kitchen table, she picked it up and twirled it in her fingers.

"Do you want some breakfast, Hermione? I can cook anything you want."

"No, right now I think I will vomit if I eat anything. How did my wand get down here?"

"I took it last night, I didn't want you blowing up the room. Do you know what you're going to do now?"

"I'm going home today. I'll tell my parents what happened, pack my things, and go to away for a few days at least. If I find that I want to stay wherever I am then I will, if not then I don't know. I am basically just going to go with whatever happens."

"It's not like you to not have a definite plan," Harry said, "are you sure about this?"

"I have to."

"Okay, Hermione. Promise me you will send me an owl when you get to wherever you decide to go?"

"I will. Thank you for everything Harry, I appreciate it."

"What should I tell Ginny if I talk to her?"

"I'm going to go to Diagon Alley before I leave and send her an owl. If she asks you anything just tell her everything she needs to know was in the letter."

"Will do, Hermione. I have to get to work but make yourself at home for however long you need."

"Thank you again Harry."

The two of them hugged and Harry went to up the sitting room to Floo to the Ministry. Hermione wandered around Grimmauld Place until she found Harry's study on the second floor. She sat at the desk with a piece of parchment and a quill.

_20 June, 1999  
Ginny,_

_By the time you get this I'll be long gone. I'm sorry I left this way but I couldn't bear to face you. I doubt you will want to but please don't come looking for me. Goodbye._

_Hermione_

Hermione took the silver ring off of her finger and looked at it one last time before she folded it into the letter and put it in an envelope. She thought about the discussion she and McGonagall had about some people not finding who they are meant to be with. She was sure she could never love anything or anyone as she had loved Ginny. She did wonder for a moment if maybe she should find her and try to talk things through.

"No. She doesn't fucking want me so I don't need her!" she said out loud.

Hermione's sorrow changed to anger as she sat staring at the envelope. She thought that maybe she hadn't truly loved Ginny and that she could accomplish so much more without the clingy redhead hanging on to her. She decided that didn't care about anyone anymore, she would be better off without anyone.

After a loud altercation with her parents, Hermione sent Ginny the letter the next day from the Diagon Alley owlry. She bought a book on Wizarding Paris and then left for King's Cross Station.


	34. Chapter 34

**-Chapter 34: She Just Left-**

Ginny clutched the pendant around her neck, dropped the box of Ron's things, and fell to her knees; she felt like something huge was crushing her chest.

"Gin, are you okay? What's happening?"

"Can't…breathe…" she said. Ginny jerked on the chain around her neck and it snapped off. She gasped for air and felt some relief.

"I thought you didn't wear that anymore."

"I stopped after the war was over but I wanted to wear it for when Hermione came."

"Well if it is going to have that effect on you then I suggest not wearing it. Maybe the charm has gone bonkers."

"Well I've broken the chain," she said, holding up the necklace, "so I couldn't wear it anymore if I wanted to. I don't know about the charm, maybe you're right. It is supposed to make me feel what Hermione feels but I don't see how she could feel something that horrible while she is just with her parents."

"Ron! Ginny! I'm home!" they heard their mother call from downstairs.

"Go on down, I'll clean this up and be down in a minute," Ron said.

"What's for dinner, Mum?" Ginny asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Chicken and ham pie," Molly said as she unpacked her shopping bags.

"What did you get at Diagon Alley?"

"I got Ron a book of spells for household duties and some owl treats. I also found this lovely catalog of wedding things that I thought you and Hermione might like to look at."

"Awesome, I am sure she'll love it!"

Ginny was up early the next morning to wait for Hermione. As the hours on the clock ticked by she started to get worried. Soon it was dark and there was absolutely no word from her. After dinner Ginny paced the floor in front of the fireplace almost all night, hoping Hermione would Floo in. She awoke on the couch the next morning, she smelled eggs. Arthur was in the fireplace getting ready to Floo to the Ministry. He stepped out for a moment, kissed her on the forehead and told her to have a good day. Ginny went into the kitchen to help Molly with breakfast.

"Mum, I am really really worried about Hermione. The day before yesterday I decided to wear that necklace she gave me and I thought maybe it was the charm going bonkers but I felt this horrible crushing pain in my chest for a few moments. I snapped the chain off before I felt anymore but now I am not so sure it was the charm."

"It is very unlike her not to keep a date. Perhaps you should send her an owl."

Ron came downstairs, poured a glass of pumpkin juice and flopped himself down at the kitchen table.

"Anything from Hermione?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to send Quaffle out with a letter."

An owl screeched outside and flew in the window. Ginny ran to it and grabbed the letter from its beak. She looked at the envelope addressed to her in Hermione's writing. She tore it open and the ring fell out onto the floor. Ginny picked it up and stared at it. She quickly unfolded the letter and read it.

She wasn't sure what happened next but only that she woke up lying on the couch. A cup with pumpkin juice touched her lips the moment she opened her eyes.

"Ginny…I…I'm so sorry," Ron said when she sat up.

"Why…why would she do this? I don't understand. Everything was fine when we left Hogwarts. I just don't get it." Ginny started to cry.

"Hermione has always been a bit dramatic. Even a bit mental sometimes."

"Shut up, Ron! Don't you dare say anything bad about her!" Ginny yelled, tears running down her face.

"Sorry Gin," he said offering her another drink of pumpkin juice.

"Perhaps it is just cold feet, dear," said Molly as she sat down next to Ginny, "you know, your father and I had a big elaborate wedding planned out but a month before the ceremony he disappeared for two weeks. Oh I was furious with him when he returned! I was in the garden of my parents' house getting rid of gnomes when he came back. Before he could say a word to me I threw a gnome at him. It turns out he was just afraid of a big ceremony with all of the people around so we eloped that very day."

"I don't know, Mum. What am I going to do? I've loved her for so long…we went through so much together."

"I know, dear. You will get through it though. You never know what tomorrow holds, just hope for the best. Perhaps you should still send an owl to her, ask to see her so you two can talk through things."

"Her note said she would be long gone. I wouldn't know where to send one, she could be anywhere. Besides, it doesn't sound as though she wants to hear from me. If she wanted to talk to me then she would have done so."

"Whatever you think is best, dear," said Molly, holding Ginny close to her.

"I think I just want to lie down for a while."

"Alright. Ron, will you help her up to her room? I will come up with some warm milk in a few minutes to help relax you."

"I…I don't want to go to my room. I can't be in there right now." Ginny started sobbing.

"You can stay in my room, Gin," Ron offered. All Ginny could do was nod.

There was a knock on the door later that evening. Ginny stood up from the couch and watched as Arthur answered the door. It was Harry, he had come to help Ron get the rest of his things to Grimmauld Place. Ginny sat back down on the couch and stared off into space. Ron pulled Harry into the kitchen, away from Ginny.

"You're not going to believe this Harry, but Hermione's up and left out of nowhere. She sent Ginny a letter with her ring in it. I don't know why she did this but I swear if I ever see her again she is in for it, I don't care if she was my best friend because blood comes first. Ginny didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Ron…I knew Hermione left."

"What!?" Ginny said as she walked in.

"Hermione came to me two days ago and told me she was leaving but she said it was because Ginny was going to break things off."

"I never said any such thing! Where did she hear that?"

"She said she came to the Burrow on Friday to surprise you and heard the two of you talking and you said you weren't going to go through with things."

"I was talking about tryouts for the Holyhead Harpies!! It has nothing to do with her! Where is she, Harry? I have to find her and tell her what happened."

"She said she would send me a letter when she got to wherever she was going to but wouldn't tell me where that was."

"What do I do? I have to tell her…"

"Bullshit you do, Ginny! She left you!" Ron yelled.

"It was a misunderstanding though!"

"So what? She should have come to you and talked about it rather than leaving you here heartbroken like this!"

"Ron, she was scared," Harry tried to tell him.

"I don't care! You don't just up and leave someone like that, I don't care how scared you are!"

"Stop talking like that, Ron!" Ginny shouted.

"No, I won't. If she really loved you Ginny she would have fought for you. She may have been brave in that bloody war but she is being a complete coward right now!"

"Ron, calm down!" Harry tried to pull him into the sitting room, away from Ginny.

"No Harry, I'm not going to let her go off and find Hermione just to have her heart broken again. If she doesn't want to be found then let her be alone!"

"Then wouldn't it only make sense for me to fight for her!? I really love her so shouldn't I be fighting for her?" Ginny said.

"That's…no! No! She doesn't want to be fought for. She didn't bother to come to you and talk to you, she just left. She didn't want to work things out; she just wanted them to be over with. Can't you see that?"

"How could you say something like that, Ron?! That is the cruelest thing you have ever said to me!" Ginny stormed up the stairs to her room and fell on to her bed. Ron's words echoed through her head.

"…_she just wanted them to be over with!"_

Ginny cried. She cried because she was angry with Ron but at the same time she couldn't shake what he had said to her out of her head.

"Ron, that was really uncalled for," Harry said to him after Ginny disappeared up the stairs.

"You didn't see her when she got that letter. You remember that look she got on her face during those panic attacks? This was worse. It is something I never want to have to see again."

"It was just a misunderstanding though, you don't know that Hermione wanted things between them to be over with."

"Did you tell her to fight for Ginny? To at least come talk to her?"

"Yeah, I did but she was petrified, Ron. I told she needed to make sure that it wasn't just some misunderstanding. But I think somewhere in her mind she thought she was doing Ginny a favor by breaking it off before Ginny had to go through it."

"If she didn't want to come talk to her then how do we know this isn't what Hermione really wanted? What if she was going to do this anyways, Harry?"

"We don't know, Ron. And as far as her breaking it off anyways, that's a risk with any relationship. You have to let Ginny grow up and make her own decisions. Listen, right now we need to wait to hear from Hermione. If she says that this is what she wanted and she intentionally broke Ginny's heart then you can go find and hex her all you want but until then you need to stay open minded. Deal?"

"Fine."


	35. Chapter 35

**-Chapter 35: She Needs to Know-**

The weeks passed and there was no word from Hermione. Ginny tried to keep herself distracted by working with George but she mostly just stood at the shop window and looked out at all of the passing witches, hoping each face would be Hermione's.

Nearly two months after Hermione had showed up at Grimmauld Place Harry came home from dinner out with Luna to an envelope stuck to his front door. He took it inside. Ron was sitting on the couch reading a book that one of the senior Aurors gave him.

"Ron, did you hear anyone come to the door this evening?" Harry asked him.

"No mate, why?"

"I found this envelope stuck to it." Harry sat down next to him.

"Well go on, open it then!"

_17 August, 1999  
Harry,_

_I've found a place to settle down and I have a job. I'm not going to tell you where I am because quite honestly, I don't want to be found. Not even my parents know where I am, just that I am safe. Don't try to send me a letter by owl because it won't be able to find me. Just know that all is well for me and I am moving on with my life. I've decided this is what is best; I had too many doubts and apprehensions about all of this anyways. Ginny and I are both too young and she has a brighter future ahead of her without me in it. She has things she wants to do and so I wish her luck in whatever they may be. _

_All my best,  
Hermione_

"What do we tell Ginny?" Harry asked as he folded up the letter.

"I don't know. She's been so hopeful about this…when Hermione first left Mum told Ginny the story about how Dad left for two weeks right before their wedding because he was nervous so she's been holding onto that and hoping this might be the same."

"She needs to know, Ron."

Harry and Ron Flooed to the Burrow. They surprised Arthur who was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Well hello boys! We didn't expect you to be here! Come on, we were just listening to the wireless."

"Thanks Dad, is Ginny home?"

"Yes, in the kitchen. Any word from Hermione?"

"Yeah, that's why we're here," Harry said.

Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen, Ginny jumped up and hugged them both.

"Well? Anything?" Ginny asked excitedly. Harry handed her the letter and she sat down to read it. Her heart sank. "Excuse me, please," she said as she ran up the stairs and into her room. Harry and Ron started after her.

"Boys, give her a minute, alright?" Arthur said. "Tell us what the letter said."

Harry and Ron sat with Molly and Arthur for a while making small talk. They heard a crash from upstairs and all four ran to Ginny's door and burst into her room. There were shards of a clay pot on the floor and Puffapod blossoms everywhere. Ginny was pacing and crying. Molly tried to hug her but Ginny just pushed her away and continued pacing. She walked to her desk which was cluttered with maps, books and lists, opened the top drawer and pulled out a small box. Ginny slipped the silver ring off of her finger and put it in the box with its match then returned the box to the drawer.

"Ginny, I can take that letter to the Ministry and have it checked it out. Maybe there is a clue or a trace of something that can tell us where she is," Harry offered.

"No, Harry. It's over."

"Come on Ginny, you don't mean that," Harry said.

"Yeah Gin, you two went through too much for you to just give up like this. If this is because of anything I said that one night you can forget about all of it, I was angry that someone would hurt you like that. I didn't mean any of it. You and Hermione...it just fits, you know? Like...like in that book she has. Those Muggle fairytales where they all end with that 'happily ever after'," Ron said.

"No," Ginny said calmly, "this is my decision. I guess...fairytales don't always have a happy ending."

* * *

**Author's end notes: PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS!**

I'll go ahead and say it, I am a cruel, evil person. How could I do that to her? There has to be more! I can't just end it like this! You took all this time to read it and I ended it like _that_?! That is just wrong. Completely and utterly WRONG.

Let me say something before you start going crazy and plotting to beat me to death with your keyboard. I got very, very attached to this story. I knew from the beginning that the story was going to end this way but I didn't count on getting so attached. In fact, I became so attached to it that I couldn't let it go. There is a sequel. And another. It's a trilogy. They are each about the same length of this one. I decided on two sequels rather than one because of the length of it all.

You know how _Pirates of the Caribbean_ works? You can watch the first movie by itself and the ending is sufficient but if you want you can watch the second but if you do you have to watch the third? Well, that's how this is going to work. You have a choice. You can take this as it is, the end. Period. No more. Or you can continue to read the two following sequels. They will probably be posted in a matter of one or two days because there towards the end of this one I started really disliking staggering out the chapters which is why these last few came in really quick.

I want to thank each and every one of you who stuck through this to the end. I do hope you continue reading the next two although I understand if you just want to say "fuck it" and move on. All of you who gave me good reviews I thank you even more because you've helped me come out of my shell and have given me a lot of confidence in my writing that I did not have before.

I offer you a few random bits and pieces from the first few chapters of the first sequel titled We Know It's Never Simple, Never Easy so that you can test the waters as to whether or not you would like to continue:

-*-*-*-*-

It was mid May in 2005 and Harry Potter was driving back to his home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place from a Muggle supermarket when on the sidewalk he spotted none other than Hermione Granger. They had been best friends since they were eleven years old and in their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but Harry hadn't seen or heard from Hermione in nearly six years. He had received nothing from her except a letter two months after she unexpectedly left London and shattered the heart of her ex-fiancée, Ginny Weasley.

_.................._

The loud doorbell rang. Harry checked his watch then put Albus down in one of the cradles he had brought downstairs from the sitting room. He ran up the stairs without saying a word.

"Are you expecting someone else, Luna?" Ginny asked as she pulled the chicken and ham pie out of the oven.

"Mmhmm. Harry invited a friend of his."

"He failed to mention that. We'll have plenty to eat but…" Ginny was cut off by hearing the sweet sound of Hermione's voice coming down the stairs. "Luna, I hope you don't mind, but I may have to maul your husband later," Ginny said. She turned around to the stove, keeping her back to the door that led to the stairs.

_.................._

"Ginny," Hermione said a bit shakily, "I…I want to apologize to you. For leaving the way I did. It was in very poor taste and I know I should have come to talk to you but my head was just swimming with so many things that all I could think of to do was leave. I'm sure Harry told you that I came here and talked about it with him."

"He did…but there's something you should…" Ginny tried to say but was interrupted by Hermione.

"I just couldn't deal with you wanting to break off the engagement. I thought that it would just be easier to leave."

"Hermione, I never had any intention of breaking off our engagement. Never, not once."

-*-*-*-*-

Hope to see you there =)


End file.
